I Don't Understand
by Zeby
Summary: Thomas s'attendait à voir débarquer une belle blonde plantureuse à laquelle il pourrait faire visiter tous les coins les plus romantiques de Paris. Mais ce n'est pas ce genre de blonde qui descendit du bus ce jour-là. UA, Newtmas.
1. Boullettes en papier

Hello everybody!

J'écris enfin ma première fiction. Ça faisait longtemps que plusieurs idées me trottaient dans la tête, et je me disais: «Je me lance, je me lance pas? »

Bref, j'ai fini par me décider, et voilà!

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, vu que je ne peux pas trop juger ma propre écriture, donc j'espère que la fiction plaira à certain! (ou à tout le monde, ce serait pas mal aussi) xD

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Newtmas**

**Résumé : Thomas s'attendait à voir débarquer une belle blonde plantureuse à laquelle il pourrait faire visiter tous les coins les plus romantiques de Paris. Mais ce n'est pas ce genre de blonde qui descendit du bus ce jour-là. UA.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.**

**I**

Ce jour-là, en anglais, Thomas s'ennuyait à mourir –comme à son habitude- et s'amusait à essayer de lancer des boulettes de papiers dans le col de chemise de Minho, qui somnolait au rang devant lui.

Il n'y avait plus que deux petites heures à tenir, et ils seraient libérés de cette interminable journée. Thomas ne pensait qu'à une chose à ce moment même : _courir._

Ils avaient prévu, avec Minho d'aller se défouler au parc, pour compenser les neuves heures de cour passée assit sur une chaise.

Alors que Thomas vaquait à ses occupations –hyper-intéressantes- , il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le ton soudain changeant de la voix de son professeur.

M. Janson, lui qui était totalement soporifique, et dont l'esprit était absent en permanence (à croire qu'il n'était même pas présent quand il faisait son propre cour), passa soudain de son ton le plus détaché à un ton presque enjoué.

_OH MON DIEU_, pensa Thomas, _Il vient de comprendre le sens de sa vie !_

Eh bien non. Si Janson avait changé de ton, c'était simplement pour leur rappeler que les correspondants Anglais arriveraient dans deux semaines.

_C'était presque ça_, se dit-il.

Cette histoire de correspondants lui était totalement sortit de la tête. Il se rappelait vaguement que le professeur en avait parlé en début d'année, mais l'idée d'avoir une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas chez lui ne l'enjouait pas plus que ça.

Soudain une phrase de Janson provoqua un grand silence dans la classe :

\- _Étant donné que le nombre de garçons est supérieur au nombre de filles dans votre classe … _

En effet, sa classe comptait vingt et un garçons contre cinq filles. Le silence s'était fait dans toute la classe, attendant la suite avec impatience.

\- _Et que dans leur cas, c'est le nombre de filles qui est supérieur à celui des garçons… _

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. _Accouche !_ s'indigna Thomas intérieurement.

\- _Certains d'entre vous accueilleront des correspondants de sexes opposés chez eux. _

Un brouhaha gigantesque éclata dans la classe, avec un Janson sans aucune autorité essayant en vain de calmer ces adolescents plein d'hormones.

\- _Bien sûr, elles ne pourront pas dormir dans votre chambre._ dit Janson en essayant vainement de se faire entendre, mais personne ne semblait lui prêter attention.

Thomas bien que très heureux à l'idée de recevoir _une_ correspondante, ne put s'empêcher d'être dégouté en voyant le filet de bave couler sur le menton de Winston, son voisin de table. Ce mec avait vraiment un problème urgent à régler avec les filles…

Minho se retourna d'un coup vers Thomas, les yeux pleins de malices et s'exclama :

\- _Putain, Thomas c'est trop cool! __J'vais pouvoir me taper une anglaise! _

\- _Euh, Minho… Faudrait peut-être qu'elle soit d'accord tu ne crois pas ? En plus t'es même pas sûr de tomber sur une fille_. Lui répondit Thomas en continuant dubitatif : _ce serait quand même vraiment de la malchance que de tomber sur un mec._

Minho continua, ne relevant même pas la remarque :

\- _J'espère que ce sera une belle brune avec de gros nich-_

\- _J'ai compris l'image Minho_, coupa Thomas

\- _Et toi, t'aimerais qu'elle soit comment ?_ Interrogea Minho tout excité.

Thomas trouvait ça complètement débile, d'avoir des attentes et de se faire des films, c'est comme ça qu'on finissait par être déçu. Mais, devant l'air impatient et le grand sourire de son meilleur ami, il soupira et répondit simplement :

\- _J'aime bien les blondes._

Minho qui s'attendait à plus, fronça les sourcils :

\- _Et ?_

\- _Et quoi ?_ Demanda le brun lascivement.

\- _Bah je ne sais pas moi, tu t'en fou du reste ? Tu veux juste qu'elle soit blonde ? _

\- _Si elle avait un cerveau, ce serait pas mal aussi._ Rétorqua Thomas accompagné d'un sourire sarcastique.

\- _Pff, c'est à se demander si on vient de la même planète._

Et le brun se retourna, accostant les autres garçons de la classe, pour connaître leur avis.

Au fond, Thomas serait ravis d'accueillir une belle blonde tout droit sortie d'un clip, qu'elle ait un cerveau ou non, mais il ne voulait surtout pas passer pour un mort de faim. Comme Winston. Qui bavait toujours. Eurk.

Il observa alors plus attentivement la classe. Les réactions de chacun des élèves étaient toutes très différentes. Du côté des filles, trois d'entre elles poussaient de petits cris stridents, dignes de chèvres qu'on égorge, alors que devant elles, l'une parlait à l'autre de manière enjouée, alors que celle-ci rougissait.

_Petite vierge effarouchée_, pensa Thomas.

Du côté des mecs, c'était la totale euphorie. Ils avaient tous l'air sûrs de pouvoir se taper leur colocataire temporaire. Le brun pensa un instant qu'ils étaient vraiment cons.

_ Ils croient vraiment que les anglaises sont plus faciles que les françaises ? _

Gally, un mec super baraqué de sa classe dont les sourcils avaient déclaré leur indépendance, était un des seuls qui était resté calme. Thomas trouva ça étrange venant de lui, qui s'enflammait toujours à la moindre nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise.

A côté de lui Ben, était dans une conversation qui paraissait plus qu'animée avec Minho, mais après avoir entendu les mots « seins » et « crème glacé » dans la même phrase, Thomas s'en désintéressa bien vite.

Janson, qui jusque-là était resté très calme, claqua un énorme dictionnaire sur sa table. Tout le monde sursauta et le silence se fit. Thomas remarqua que sa paupière tressautait nerveusement.

Après avoir longé la salle du regard, il déclara d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude :

\- _Bien ! Maintenant que vous avez bien profité de ces quelques minutes pour bavarder, j'aimerais reprendre mon cours pour les dix minutes restantes, vous aurez tous le temps de parler pendant la pause._

Et le cours ennuyant de M. Janson reprit, tout comme sa voix à effet soporifique.

Et Thomas recommença sa fabrication de boulettes en papier.

**-o-**

Le vent caressait ses joues, sa respiration était régulière et les mouvements de ses jambes s'accordaient parfaitement avec ceux de ses bras. Thomas adorait faire ça. Il piquait un sprint sans prévenir et abandonnait Minho derrière lui, les cris de protestations de celui-ci s'éloignant petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus que le bruit du sifflement de l'air qu'il fendait dans sa course. Dans ces moments-là, il ne pensait plus à rien. Seul le bruit de ses pas qui heurtaient sur le sol l'intéressait. Il ne voulait pas penser qu'en rentrant, la maison serait sûrement vide et silencieuse. Alors il écoutait le mélange de bruit qui se mêlait dans ses oreilles quand il courait.

**-o-**

Minho avait fini par le rattraper et lui avait passé un sacré savon. Il détestait quand Thomas lui faisait un coup comme ça, et autant dire que ça arrivait assez souvent. Il savait que c'était parce que Thomas allait mal qu'il se défoulait comme ça, et ça l'inquiétait encore plus d'être impuissant face à son malêtre. Du coup, l'asiatique s'était débrouillé pour faire promettre au brun de lui payer un coup à boire à chaque fois qu'il le laisserait en plan de la sorte. Il avait pensé que le brun essaierait alors de moins le faire, mais cela faisait la vingt-troisième fois que les deux amis se retrouvaient à aller dans ce bar. Minho ne se gênait alors plus du tout et prenait ce qu'il y avait de plus cher. Mais Thomas s'en fichait, sa mère lui donnait une énorme somme d'argent de poche pour compenser ses absences.

Les deux amis entrèrent dans le bar et saluèrent le barman, un black un peu enrobé à l'air fort sympathique :

\- _Hello Fry !_ s'exclama Minho.

\- _Salut Siggy_, dit Thomas d'une voix sans grande conviction.

\- _Salut les gars. Thomas n'en a encore fait qu'à sa tête ?_ demanda le barman un rire dans a voix

\- _Ouais, il m'a ABANDONNE au milieu du parc !_ dit Minho en lançant un regard accusateur à son meilleur ami.

Thomas afficha une mine boudeuse.

\- _Je vous sers quoi les gars ? _

\- _Comme d'hab' pour moi !_ répondit l'asiatique.

\- _Pareil,_ dit le brun.

\- _Ok, laissez-moi deux minutes_.

Fry se retourna et entreprit de préparer les boissons pour les deux garçons. Il commençait à être habitué à voir ces deux là débarquer à l'improviste, et ils avaient tous les trois commencé à s'appeler par leur prénom.

Alors Minho se tourna vers Thomas, le flan appuyé contre le comptoir. Celui-ci avait les deux coudes posés dessus et regardait un point invisible.

L'asiatique le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de lancer :

\- _Allez, déballe ton sac frérot !_

Thomas sortit alors de son mutisme et lança un regard interrogateur à Minho.

Il enchaîna :

\- _Roh, ça va, je te connais mieux que moi-même, je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas bien. _

\- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_. Rétorqua le brun.

\- _Ah bon ? C'est pourtant inscrit en ENORME sur ton front. Hein Fry, regarde !_ Minho pointa le doigt sur le front de Thomas et le déplaça en même temps qu'il lisait la phrase imaginaire : _Je-ne-vais-pas-bien. C'est bizarre qu'il n'y ai pas de fautes d'ailleurs, venant de toi_, ajouta Minho l'air faussement surpris en continuant d'observer le front de Thomas.

Cette petite plaisanterie de l'asiatique fit sourire Thomas. Minho était vraiment un super ami. Toujours là quand il fallait.

Thomas poussa un long – et interminable- soupir, et avoua d'une voix triste

\- _Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi en sachant que tout ce que je trouverai, c'est un mot d'excuse sur la table. J'vais devenir fou à rester seul. Et puis, t'imagines pour les_ _correspondants ? Comment je vais lui expliquer moi que ma mère est presque un fantôme? Surtout que je ne parle pas un mot d'anglais et que je-_

\- _STOP ! Reprends ta respiration_, le coupa Minho

Thomas avait tout déballé d'une traite sans prendre la peine de respirer.

Il mit la tête entre ses bras et s'avachit sur le bar en poussant un gémissement épuisé.

\- _Pour commencer, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas passer la soirée chez moi ? Mes parents sortent ce soir et je dois garder ma petite sœur. Ensuite, si tu veux, je pourrais expliquer la situation au corres' ! Pas de problème ! _

Minho avait vécu plusieurs années en Amérique chez sa grand-mère, et était donc bilingue. Facile pour lui.

Thomas releva légèrement la tête et lança un regard reconnaissant à Minho.

C'était vraiment le meilleur ami du monde.

**-o-**

\- _Keïla ! Lâche la jambe de Thomas ! Arya ! Arrête de lui lécher le visage ! _Minho se débattait avec le fouet et le saladier pendant qu'il criait sur sa sœur et son chien. Ces deux-là _a-do-raient_ Thomas.

Keïla était têtue comme une mule et refusait de lâcher Thomas. Ce dernier, lassé, finit par la prendre dans ses bras, comme elle le réclamait depuis maintenant quatorze minutes et trente-deux secondes montre en main, en criant, pleurant et riant. _La joie des enfants_, se dit Thomas. En vérité, il était très heureux de se retrouver là. Pas de silence pesant, juste des cris, des aboiements et des rires.

Minho venait de finir de préparer la pâte à crêpes (crêpes réclamées par Keïla) et s'essuyait les mains, quand des bruits de pas maladroits se firent entendre dans le couloir.

Minho s'exclama énervé :

\- _Bravo Keïla ! Tu viens de réveiller les monstres ! Merci beaucoup_ ! Cette dernière riait de plein cœur, _comme si en avait pas déjà assez de deux,_ marmonna l'asiatique.

Thomas interrogea Minho d'un air horrifié :

\- _Ne me dis pas que tes petits cousins sont là ?!_

Son ami lui répondit, un rire dans la voix :

\- _C'est presque ça !_

Alors Minho ouvrit la porte à laquelle on grattait depuis quelques secondes, et Thomas eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir deux formes vague qu'elles se jetèrent sur lui sans plus de cérémonie. Il tomba à la renverse sur le canapé devant lequel il se tenait et fut assailli par pleins de petits coups de langues (Non, ce n'est pas Newt. Désolée.)

Sur lui, se tenait deux minis labradors, un noir et un beige, qui semblaient très heureux de voir un nouvel arrivant (ou jouet à mâchouiller, au choix). Thomas écarquilla les yeux et s'indigna :

\- _Minho ! Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Arya avait eu une portée !_

\- _Eh bien figure toi que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte non plus. Ma mère m'a dit que j'étais complètement bigleux. Imagine ma surprise quand je suis rentré du lycée et que j'ai découvert deux boules de poils pleines de sang_ (Thomas fit la grimace) _qui ne tenaient même pas sur leurs pattes! Mais ça m'étais complètement sorti de la tête, je pensais te l'avoir dit en fait._

\- _Franchement t'abuses Minho !_ Dis Thomas en caressant le flan droit du labrador noir. (l'autre s'était totalement désintéressé de Thomas et était parti avec Keïla)

\- _Roooh, ça va hein, c'est pas comme si ça allait changer ta vie, sérieux_, dit Minho en riant

\- _Vous allez en faire quoi du coup ? _interrogea Thomas.

\- _On va les donner, on ne peut pas les garder, on a déjà assez de bouches à nourrir ! _

Et de but en blanc, sans réfléchir, Thomas déclara :

\- _Je veux celui-là._

Minho ne comprit d'abord pas le sens de sa phrase, puis écarquilla les yeux, et regarda tour à tour le petit labrador qui remuait la queue en fixant les yeux whisky de Thomas, et le brun qui regardait également le petit chien droit dans les yeux. Il sourit à ce spectacle attendrissant, et déclara :

\- _D'accord._

Thomas tourna vivement la tête, s'étant attendu à plus de résistance, et s'exclama en jubilant :

\- _C'est vrai ?! Oh trop génial !_ Il se tourna vers le chien et lui dit : _Je vais t'appeler Chuck !_ Le chien remua la queue de plus belle, _ça te plaît ?_ Thomas le serra dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

Minho souriait, il le savait après tout, sous ses airs de mec froid et distant, Thomas était juste un gros chamallow.

**X**

**Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et dire ce qui vous a plut ou non!**

**Je posterais sûrement le deuxième chapitre dimanche ou lundi.**

**Merci à ma Beta BlackEmilyMalou, que j'aime fort fort fort!**


	2. L'amitié tue

**Voilà le second chapitre!  
**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! On se retrouve en bas pour les réponses aux Guest et la note d'après chapitre! :D**

**Merci à BlackEmilyMalou, ma Beta d'amour! (Mon petit caca)**

**Bonne lecture! (J'espère)**

**II**

Thomas était plongé dans un profond sommeil, quand une chose humide se colla sur sa joue à plusieurs reprises. Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et repoussa la masse noire qui sautillait sur son torse en remuant la queue. Il la poussa du lit et se tourna sur le ventre le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.

Chuck, assis sur son arrière-train, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, observait son maître. Il glapit et se releva en secouant la queue quand Thomas bougea un peu. Mais pas plus que ça.

Le chien entreprit alors de réveiller _vraiment_ son maître. Il lui sauta littéralement dessus et s'étala totalement sur la tête de Thomas. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Thomas émergea en relevant vivement la tête et prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il sortait de l'eau.

Il lança un regard assassin au pauvre chien qui s'enfuyait déjà la queue entre les jambes en aboyant joyeusement, et lui cria dessus :

_\- Putain Chuck ! T'as ENCORE essayé de m'étouffer !_

Depuis qu'il avait Chuck, il n'avait plus besoin de réveil. Le chien, qui avait doublé de volume en deux semaines, avait très vite comprit à qu'elle heure se levait Thomas, et venait toujours le réveiller quelques minutes avant la sonnerie du réveil. Thomas ne prenait donc même plus la peine d'activer l'alarme sur son téléphone.

Il se leva tout de même difficilement et entreprit d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il passa devant Chuck qui gémissait devant sa gamelle vide, et lui tira la langue (quelle maturité Thomas! Bravo!).

Sur la table, il y avait un mot et une enveloppe. L'enveloppe contenait l'argent pour sa semaine, et sur le mot était simplement inscrit « _Bonne semaine mon chéri_ ». Le brun eut un rire dédaigneux lourd de sens et froissa le papier qu'il jeta à la poubelle. Sa mère n'avait même pas dû remarquer que Thomas avait adopté un chien. Elle était encore passée en coup de vent pendant qu'il dormait et n'avait laissé que quatre mots sur un bout de papier et une enveloppe remplie d'argent. Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines que Thomas n'avait pas vu sa mère, et encore la dernière fois, il ne lui avait parlé que pendant dix minutes, puisqu'elle devait vite repartir à l'étranger pour son travail.

_Ma mère aime son travail plus que son propre fils_, en avait conclu Thomas.

Il remplit un bol de céréales, et celui de Chuck de croquettes. Le déjeuner se continua dans un grand concert de croquements.

**-o-**

Thomas avait passé plus de temps que d'habitude devant la glace. Et pour cause : les correspondants arrivaient aujourd'hui. Le brun avait beau s'être dit que c'était complètement débile de se faire des films, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Il avait même fait un rêve plutôt chaud avec une jolie blonde. Après tout, Thomas était _aussi_ un adolescent plein d'hormones, merde.

Ça faisait maintenant cinq minutes que Minho poireautait devant la porte en s'excitant sur la sonnette et en appelant sur le portable de Thomas.

Au bout de la cent cinquante troisième pression sur la sonnette, Thomas apparut enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte. Minho, qui était prêt à l'étriper, ouvrit de grands yeux et un sourire fendit son visage. Il s'exclama :

_\- J'vais te faire une fleur ce coup ci, mais juste parce que pour une fois, t'as soigné ton look !_

Thomas baissa la tête et regarda sa tenue. Il portait un hoodie à fermeture gris, un simple pantalon beige, ainsi que des Stan smith. Il releva les yeux et demanda à Minho :

_\- Bah quoi ?_

_\- Bah y a que t'es habillé en beau gosse ! D'habitude t'arrives même pas à mettre des chaussettes de la même couleur !_

Thomas sourit à la remarque. Il était content que ses efforts se voient et que son meilleur ami le complimente.

Ils se mirent alors en route pour le lycée à petites foulées, comme à leur habitude.

**-o-**

Tous les élèves étaient surexcités. Sa classe au grand complet stationnait devant le lycée en attendant que les correspondants arrivent, M. Janson tapa dans ses mains pour demander le silence et déclara :

\- _Bien ! Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, nos amis anglais arrivent, tout le monde est très excité, mais je vous prierais de rester calmes un instant le temps que je vous explique comment nous allons vous attribuer vos correspondants._

La classe était très attentive, Janson enchaîna :

_\- Nous allons faire ça de manière totalement aléatoire, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux ni de jalouses. Quand les correspondants arriveront, ils sortiront un par un du bus, et le premier sorti sera attribué à la première personne de la liste de votre classe et ainsi de suite. J'ai vu ça avec leur professeur, et il est d'accord. Vous avez bien compris ? _Les élèves acquiescèrent_. Ok ! Alors je veux que vous soyez respectueux avec eux, pas de bêtises ni quoi que ce soit pendant leur séjour, c'est clair ? _

_\- Oui oui ! _Répondirent les élèves, d'un ton faussement innocent.

Le séjour allait être folklo.

**-o-**

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula après le discours de Janson avant que le bus Anglais ne pointe son nez.

Des cris de joie fusèrent de toutes parts, et les élèves qui s'étaient dispersés se regroupèrent.

Thomas, Minho, Gally et Ben qui s'étaient éloignés écrasèrent leur cigarette et rejoignirent les autres. (Fumer, c'est mal.)

Le bus arriva et le cœur de Thomas s'accéléra d'appréhension.

Le véhicule avait des vitres presque teintées, ce qui empêchait les élèves de voir clairement à l'intérieur, on ne pouvait distinguer que vaguement quelques formes.

Le bus se stoppa, la porte s'ouvrit, et un homme métisse qui semblait être le professeur de français sortit. Il parla avec Janson pendant quelques minutes pendant que les élèves s'impatientaient. Enfin, l'autre professeur se tourna vers leur classe, et s'adressa d'une voix claire :

_\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Jorge, et je suis le professeur de français de vos futurs correspondants._ Il n'avait qu'un léger accent Anglais contre toute attente, et paraissait vraiment sympa. _Je crois que votre professeur vous a déjà tout expliqué sur la manière dont nous allons répartir les élèves dans chaque famille. Je vais juste vous le rappeler, nous repartirons vendredi prochain, dans la matinée. Mais de toute manière, nous nous reverrons deux semaines après, en Angleterre !_

Nous étions jeudi, ils resteraient donc une semaine.

Jorge remonta dans le bus et parla à ses propres élèves, mais le brun n'en comprit pas grand-chose. Il ressortit et les adolescents commencèrent à sortir un par un. En même temps, Janson appelait les noms de la liste au fur et à mesure qu'un élève sortait.

Winston, étant en haut de la liste fut un des premiers à se voir attribuer _sa _correspondante. Étrangement, il parut normal. Plus de bave. _On dirait un autre homme_, se dit Thomas.

Puis Gally fut appelé, son correspondant était plutôt petit, les cheveux courts, châtains. Ils échangèrent quelques mots que Thomas ne pouvait entendre de là où ils se trouvaient avec Ben et Minho.

Puis la voix de Janson résonna :

\- _Thomas Edison !_

Au même moment, un _garçon_ sortit du bus. L'anglais avait des cheveux blonds dont quelques mèches dépassaient de son bonnet noir, et des traits fins. Il portait un slim noir qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes et un gilet couleur vin par-dessus un t-shirt noir également.

Le cœur du brun rata un battement. Ce n'était pas vraiment _ce_ genre de blonde dont il avait rêvé il y a quelques nuits, pourtant il n'était en rien _déçu_. Pour tout vous dire, il était même loin de l'être.

Il resta figé à observer _le_ blond de loin quand la voix de Minho le sorti de son mutisme :

_\- J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas la blonde à laquelle tu t'attendais,_ dit-il un rire dans la voix, _mais ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner non plus. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu regarder quelqu'un comme ça ! _continua le brun, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Thomas rougit et répondit en bégayant :

_\- Quoi ?! N-non ! C-c'est pas ça ! C'est ju-_

_\- Ouais ouais, c'est ça_, le coupa l'asiatique, _allez va vite rejoindre blondie avant que Janson s'impatiente !_ Et Minho le poussa dans le dos.

Fort. Tellement fort, que Thomas, projeté en avant, perdit l'équilibre et se ramassa de tout son long. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une jolie paire de tennis grises. Il se redressa difficilement sur les coudes, et tourna vivement la tête vers Minho pour lui lancer le regard le plus assassin des regards assassins. Ce dernier semblait se retenir de rire et releva les yeux vers la personne se trouvant devant le brun.

La première chose qu'il pensa fut : _S'il-vous-plait, faite que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense._

Dommage. C'était exactement ce qu'il pensait. Il retourna la tête et leva les yeux vers le propriétaire des tennis grises. Argh. Ce dernier semblait se retenir de rire, mais essayait de paraître inquiet. En vain. _Putain de putain de merde !_

_POURQUOI_ ? Hein, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Thomas arrivait-il toujours à se fourrer dans les situations les plus embarrassantes ? La réponse était simple : Minho.

Le visage de Thomas devint écarlate. Il se redressa vivement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

Janson se passa une main lasse sur le visage et déclara :

_\- M. Edison, j'aurais dû me douter qu'en prononçant votre nom, une catastrophe allait se produire._

\- _Je… Désolé ! J'ai perdu l'équilibre et…_

\- _J'ai compris. Voici Newt, votre correspondant_. Déclara-t-il en montrant le blond d'un geste. _Il a un an de plus que vous et c'est un très bon élève d'après son professeur. Peut-être arriverez vous à faire remonter votre niveau catastrophique. _Dit Janson d'un ton sarcastique. Cette face de rat pouvait être vraiment méchante quand elle le voulait.

Ledit Newt avait dû comprendre ce qu'avait dit Janson, car il ricana. Thomas se retint de lui lancer un regard noir, et se tourna vers lui en lui tendant la main.

\- _Je m'appelle Thomas_, dit-il d'un ton faussement blasé, alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Le blond lui rendit la poignée de main :

\- _Newt_. Répondit-il simplement avec un sourire.

Le brun fut obnubilé par les yeux noisette qui étaient devant lui. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer dans les yeux, alors que la répartition des correspondants continuait.

Un bras puissant se posa sur l'épaule du brun, le sortant de sa rêverie : Minho.

Thomas lui lança un regard rempli de reproche alors que l'asiatique lui faisait un grand sourire. Le brun tourna la tête du côté opposé, croisant les bras. Devant cette réaction digne d'un enfant de cinq ans, Minho s'indigna :

\- _Oh, ça va ! Tu vas pas faire la tête, hein, non plus ? Regarde, t'as aucune égratignure !_

Thomas leva les deux mains devant le brun. Ses paumes étaient toutes râpées et le brûlaient.

\- _Oups !_ Fit Minho avec un sourire désolé, _tu veux un bisou magique ?_ Interrogea-t-il, bouche en cœur.

\- _Sans façon, merci._ Rétorqua le brun.

L'instant d'après, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus les rejoignit.

\- _Ah ! Tiens, je te présente Teresa, ma corres' !_ Lui indiqua son ami.

\- _Bon-jûr !_ Dit la jeune fille à Thomas avec un accent clairement anglais, avant de rejoindre Newt et de se lancer dans une conversation animée, qui sonnait comme du chinois aux oreilles du brun.

\- _Eh bien tu l'as eu ta belle brune_, lança Thomas à son meilleur ami qui observait la fille d'un air concentré.

\- _Mouais, je crois que c'est pas trop mon genre de fille, elle est trop cool pour moi_, rit le brun.

Des mains claquèrent, et l'on entendit la voix de Jorge :

\- _S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence ! Vous avez maintenant tous rencontré vos correspondants, et avez eu le temps de vous présenter ! Nous allons donc vous expliquer un peu le planning pour les jours à venir, ensuite vous récupérerez vos affaires et nous irons visiter le lycée tous ensemble. _

Ensuite, Jorge répéta le même discours en Anglais pour ses élèves, et tous se mirent en route.

**-o-**

Thomas était le genre de mec après lequel on se retournait dans la rue et qui ne laissait personne indifférent. Autant les filles que les garçons. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'en était même pas conscient, ce qui énervait Minho au plus hauuut point. Quand il marchait dans les couloirs, les filles gloussaient après son passage et le dévoraient du regard.

Alors, quand Minho ET Thomas passaient dans les couloirs, c'était la syncope pour toute la gente féminine.

Mais alors là, c'était un concert de gloussement depuis qu'ils étaient accompagnés du blondinet anglais. Pendant TOUTE la visite, ils avaient dû supporter les regards insistant et les chuchotements, réactions que l'anglais n'avait pas vraiment comprises.

Et Teresa. Pauuuvre Teresa. Elle avait récolté des regards lourds de sens, se traduisant principalement par je-vais-te-tuer-puis-manger-toute-ta-famille.

Minho avait réussi à faire oublier tout ça aux deux britanniques en leur faisant la conversation (merci, Dieu Minho. Amen.). Conversations auxquelles le brun ne pouvait participer. Et oui Thomas ! Regarder des films et des séries en VO, ce n'est pas assez pour apprendre l'anglais !

Après la visite d'un lycée qu'ils connaissaient par cœur, les professeurs laissèrent partir leurs élèves avec leurs correspondants pour rejoindre leur famille respective.

Thomas redoutait le moment où il se retrouverait seul avec Newt, dans l'incapacité d'aligner trois mots anglais formant une phrase cohérente…

**X**

Réponses aux Guest:

Gymp: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise, j'espère que l'arrivée du notre blonde préféré t'as plu! xD

Blabla: Merci beaucoup, t'es trop gentille! :D Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, mais approximativement, je dirais... Vingt chapitres? Merci pour ta review!

MAc: J'espère qu'elle t'a plu alors! :p

**Voilà! Verdict? L'arrivée de Newt vous a plu? Il n'y pas trop d'interaction Newt/Thomas dans ce chapitre, mais promis au prochain, ils parleront! (enfin, essayeront xD)**


	3. Franglais

_**Hello everyone !**_

Ma bêta me tue. Et m'écrase comme un cachalot, au moment même où j'écris cette note. Sérieux Emily t'es grosse. Casse-toi. Retourne dans ta chambre.

Je m'excuse encore pour le manque de réalisme du chapitre II, je sais que ça en a gêné certaines, mais je ne peux plus changer maintenaaant xD Encore désolééé !

Bref ! Le nouveau chapitre est là ! C'est la soirée complète de Thomas et Newt après leur rencontre précédente ! (attention, Newt est un peu vulgaire, mais c'est l'effet GoT, comprenez le.)

* * *

III

Thomas et Minho tiraient les valises de leurs correspondants (vive la galanterie les gars), alors que ces derniers marchaient à leurs côtés. Ils avaient eu toute l'après-midi pour faire connaissance, et jusque-là, tout se passait à merveille.

Ils avaient donc appris que Teresa et Newt se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant et que tous les deux étaient amis. Même meilleurs amis. Ce qui tombait plutôt pas mal.

Le brun arrivait maintenant à suivre les conversations, car durant leur séjour en France, les adolescents britanniques étaient obligés de parler français, ordre de M. Jorge. Cela l'arrangeait dans un sens, mais quand il pensait au fait que pendant leur séjour en Angleterre, les rôles seraient inversés, il paniquait _totalement_.

Et pourtant, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus en ce moment, ce n'était pas ça. Comment allait-il expliquer que la maison était totalement vide –à part Chuck- à son nouveau pensionnaire ? Minho avait dit qu'il lui expliquerait, mais ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis.

Au bout de quelques minutes, pendant laquelle Minho avait vainement essayé de faire prononcer une phrase correctement à Teresa, sous les rires de Newt et Thomas, ils arrivèrent devant l'immense propriété des Edison.

Cette maison –ou devrait-on dire cette villa- était la plus grande du quartier. Elle comptait deux étages, et derrière, un immense jardin –plutôt pas mal pour Chuck- ou se trouvait une grande piscine.

Les yeux des deux Anglais s'écarquillèrent devant l'immensité de la demeure.

Thomas, mal à l'aise, fit un signe de tête à Minho, lui signifiant de venir à part.

_\- Est-ce que tu pourrais expliquer la situation à Newt avant de partir ? S'il-te-pait ? Je ne crois pas qu'il arrivera à comprendre quelque chose comme ça, si je lui explique en français…_

Minho lui fit un sourire compatissant et acquiesça.

Thomas ajouta :

\- _Et comment je vais faire après quand on va être que tous les deux ? J'pense pas qu'il comprenne tout non plus…_

\- _T'as qu'à utiliser un dictionnaire_, lui répondit Minho, _ou alors, utilise le langage du corps_, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- _Qu-_

L'asiatique se dirigea ensuite vers les deux anglais qui étaient restés figés devant la maison, en laissant un Thomas perdu. Il leur lança :

_\- Vous aurez tous le temps de la regarder demain soir, les gars ! _

Il résuma ensuite la situation au blond (enfin, Thomas le supposait) qui hochait la tête, en lâchant quelques « _okay_ » de temps en temps.

Quand il eut fini, le brun commença à remonter l'allée avec Newt, après avoir salué les deux autres. Il sourit bêtement à ce dernier, et se stoppa avant d'ouvrir la porte.

_\- J'espère que tu n'es pas allergique aux poils de chiens_, lui lança-t-il accompagné d'un léger sourire.

Le blond ne comprit pas le sens de cette phrase (il n'avait peut-être même pas compris la phrase tout court) avant que Thomas n'ouvre la porte de la maison, de laquelle un Chuck affamé bondit sur l'étranger.

Devant la mine perdue et choqué de l'anglais, Thomas éclata de rire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça.

**-o-**

Thomas monta la valise de Newt au premier étage, directement suivi de celui-ci.

Il ouvrit la première porte à gauche du couloir et lâcha :

\- _C'est ta chambre. Euh … your…_

\- _Bedroom ? _Tenta Newt avec un regard interrogatif.

\- _Oui ! Euh yes. C'est ça. Your bedroom_. Thomas rougit devant sa propre incompétence.

Newt entra dans ladite «_ Bedroom_ » et posa sa valise sur le lit King size qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il fit quelques tours sur lui-même avec des yeux éberlués. En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Cette pièce ressemblait à une chambre d'hôtel quatre étoiles. Pourtant, Thomas détestait les pièces de sa maison. Elles n'avaient aucune personnalité. Le seul endroit où il se sentait bien, c'était sa chambre.

Le brun, pointa du doigt la porte en face de la chambre de Newt :

\- _My… Bedroom is just… Là._

…

Meurs, Thomas _meurs_.

Il se sentait mais _tellement_ bête à parler le franglais à ce beau blond qui se moquait ouvertement de lui à en croire son sourire narquois. Thomas avait envie de le gifler pour le lui faire ravaler, mais comment pourrait-on faire ça à un visage aussi adorable ?

_Ok._ Thomas allait arrêter de se ridiculiser, et parler juste français. Comment ça c'est super égoïste ? Monsieur Jorge a dit qu'ils devaient parler français pendant leur séjour !

Le brun, bien décidé à ne plus passer pour un con, dit :

\- _Je vais aller préparer à manger. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?_

Le sourire de Newt fondit. Il venait de comprendre que le brun ne prononcerait plus un mot d'anglais. Alors, même s'il avait -à peu près- compris la phrase, il afficha une mine perplexe.

Le brun soupira. Ce qui fit sourire le blond. _Le petit enfoiré._

\- _Bière ? Comment on dit ça en anglais… __Beer ? You want a beer ?_

Allelujah! Thomas avait aligné quatre mots _EN ANGLAIS_ qui formaient une phrase _COHERENTE_ !

Newt applaudit en riant.

Ok. Thomas allait l'étrangler.

L'anglais dû intercepter son regard assassin, car il stoppa ses rires et dit :

\- _Oui. Che veux bien._

C'était au tour de Thomas d'afficher un rictus moqueur, se foutant intérieurement de l'accent de son hôte. Il se décolla du chambranle de la porte et descendit les escaliers, laissant le blond déballer ses affaires.

**-o-**

« _Faire à manger_ ». C'est ce qu'avait dit Thomas. Sauf qu'il ne savait PAS faire à manger.

_Et merde._ Se dit-il en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. D'habitude, soit il ne mangeait pas, soit il réchauffait des plats tout préparés. Sauf, qu'il n'avait pas fait les courses depuis… Une semaine ? Dans son frigo, il ne restait qu'un pot de mayonnaise, un yaourt périmé et quelques bières.

\- _Ça va ?_

La voix de Newt le sortit de sa torpeur. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu tellement il était concentré dans sa bataille de regard avec le yaourt périmé.

Tous ce qu'il répondit fut :

\- _Tu aimes les pizzas ?_

Et le blond partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Thomas sourit piteusement, et se passa une main dans la nuque pour exprimer sa gêne. Il était le mec le plus ridicule du monde. Mais ce titre ne valait rien face au rire clair de l'anglais.

**-o-**

Le silence de la pièce embarrassait Thomas au plus haut point. Alors que le blond le fixait, appuyé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine avec un grand sourire.

C'était _tellement_ gênant. Et Newt semblait se délecter de voir son correspondant se torturer l'esprit à la recherche de quelques chose à dire. Ça faisait maintenant deux minutes que Thomas avait essayé –en vain- de commencer la conversation en lâchant un simple «_Hum…_». Et maintenant, il se retrouvait là, comme un con. Raaah, et ce sourire ! Aussi moqueur que mignon.

Il se surprit à rougir sous le regard insistant de Newt. _Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait bon sang ?_

C'est ce moment que choisit Chuck –qui devait avoir fini de manger- pour débarquer comme un fou dans la cuisine et se diriger droit vers l'anglais. Réflexe d'auto-défense, Newt se raidit, ferma les yeux, mit les mains sur sa tête et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Bravo, Newt, ça va sûrement te sauver.

Thomas, après avoir vu la réaction du blond pendant sa première altercation avec le Chuck, avait pu constater qu'il avait une peur bleue des chiens. Il était resté pétrifié, sous les coups de langues de l'ancien chiot.

Ok, il allait peut-être l'aider un peu. Pour cette fois. Il siffla Chuck avant qu'il ne soit arrivé près du blond, et le chien changea de direction pour se diriger vers son maître, langue pendante, en quête de câlins.

Le blond ouvrit un œil, et réalisa sa position. Il se releva en un éclair, et se racla la gorge en affichant une mine sérieuse, sous le sourire et le regard narquois du brun. Ce dernier savait maintenant comment faire ravaler son air moqueur à Newt. Qui l'avait bien compris.

**-o-**

Thomas était affalé sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. A côté de lui, Newt était assis en tailleur, mangeait sa part de pizza de la manière la plus lente du monde et fixait l'écran de télévision de la façon la plus concentré qu'il soit.

\- _What a fucking little shit! _Cria l'anglais énervé.

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'épisode, il n'arrêtait pas d'insulter, encourager et crier sur les personnages de la série.

Le brun faisait pareil, mais en français.

\- _J'peux pas me le voir lui. Il me fait tellement penser à Janson que sa tête me revient pas._

Ils se parlaient plus pour eux même, étant donné qu'ils n'écoutaient -ou ne comprenaient- pas l'autre plus que ça.

\- _De tchoute fachon, lui il va mourir. Ch'est chûr._ Dit Thomas en pointant l'écran du doigt.

Newt se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard interrogatif :

\- _Comment…_ Il chercha longtemps se mots, et résigné finit par dire : _How_ _do you know?_

Ok les gars. Ça suffit le franglais là. C'est n'importe quoi.

\- _Bah parce que je l'aime bien !_ Dit-il en riant.

Et le blond rit à son tour.

Depuis que le livreur était passé, ils s'étaient mis en tête de rattraper les épisodes de la saison cinq de _Game of Thrones_ qu'ils avaient ratés. Et c'était plutôt pas mal comme activité, car ils pouvaient tout deux comprendre l'épisode, vu qu'ils n'étaient disponibles qu'en VO sous-titrées français. L'un lisait les sous-titres et l'autre pouvait simplement écouter les dialogues.

Chuck dormait à leurs pieds, et relevait la tête de temps en temps pour manger les croutes de pizzas que lui donnait l'anglais, qui avait fini par accepter sa présence.

Ils en étaient à l'épisode trois quand ils finirent les pizzas. Il était 23 heures, et le blond commençait à somnoler, contrairement à Thomas qui encourageait un chevalier en train de combattre.

\- _Mais plante lui ton épée nom de dieu !_ (cette phrase n'avait pas de connotation sexuelle. Je vous le jure.) _Vas-y ! OUAAIIIIiiieeeeeh ?!..._ Le cri de Thomas s'évanouit dans l'air.

Newt venait de lui tomber dessus, et sa tête reposait désormais sur l'épaule du brun.

Thomas se figea, trop choqué pour bouger, alors que la poitrine du blond se soulevait à un rythme lent et régulier. _Il dormait._

Le brun se remit à respirer. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir celle-là.

Son cœur se mit à cogner contre sa cage thoracique. Si fort, qu'il eut peur que ça ne réveille le blond. Comment un mec qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une journée pouvait lui faire un effet pareil ? Mystère.

Désormais plus du tout concentré sur la série, il fixait un point invisible devant lui, immobile et dans la position la moins naturelle qui soit.

Au bout de cinq minutes interminables, il se décida à tourner la tête. Une odeur de fraise remonta aux narines de Thomas. Ce mec sentait la fraise. La FRAISE.

Pourtant, le brun ne se lassait pas de cette odeur et continuait d'humer les cheveux de Newt en fermant les yeux. _Gros psychopathe le mec._

Au même moment, une vibration le fit sursauter. Il regarda vers Newt. Il dormait toujours. Alors il sortit avec le plus de précautions possible son portable de sa poche.

C'était un message de Minho :

« _Le langage du corps mec ! Le langage du corps ! ;)_ »

Ce mec était devin ou quoi ? Envoyer ce message, au moment même où l'anglais était totalement collé à lui. Parfois, il se demandait si l'asiatique n'avait pas posé des caméras dans sa maison.

Il se recula légèrement et observa attentivement le blond. Il avait un visage vraiment enfantin, des lèvres fines, et ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés. Il sourit à cette dernière remarque.

Il aurait aimé que ce moment dure toujours. En vain.

Non pas que Newt l'ait grillé dans son entreprise vraiment _chelou_, mais qu'un putain de _dragon_ ait gueulé _un peu_ trop fort. Ça y est. Thomas détestait Game of Thrones maintenant. Et les dragons.

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut, et lança quelques regards paniqués à la recherche de ce qui l'avait sorti des bras de Morphée. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la télévision, et il soupira de soulagement. Il se rendit soudain compte de sa proximité avec le brun et se décolla brusquement, son visage devenant écarlate :

\- _S-Sorry !_ Fut tout ce qu'il arriva à articuler.

Le brun, qui n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux et avait les joues rougies par la gêne, répondit simplement :

\- _C'est rien. Pas grave. On devrait aller se coucher tu ne crois pas ?_

Naze. Faudrait revoir les techniques pour mettre fin à une situation embarrassante Thomas, sérieux.

Tout ce qu'il récolta fut un regard d'incompréhension. Le brun soupira. Au point où il en était, se ridiculiser une fois de plus, une fois de moins c'était pareil. Alors il mima l'acte de dormir en joignant deux mains d'un côté de son visage, fermant ses yeux et ronflant comme un ogre. _Thomas, tu sors._

Ce qui fit rire une énième fois le blond. Thomas afficha un sourire fatigué et tous deux débarrassèrent la table basse, puis montèrent à l'étage suivis de Chuck.

Thomas se stoppa devant la porte de sa chambre, la main sur la poignée, et tourna la tête. Il afficha une mine gênée, et dit simplement :

\- _Bonne nuit._

L'anglais lui répondit avec un grand sourire fendant son visage et un adorable accent :

\- _Bonne nuit._

Ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur chambre respective, et les portes claquèrent en même temps.

Thomas s'affala de tout son long sur son lit une place, vite suivi de Chuck qui lui, s'affala sur le brun, sous les grognements de ce dernier.

* * *

Réponses aux Guest :

_MAc_ : Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas ! xD Mais là, j'ai juste essayé d'en faire une fille cool dans cette fic et de toute façon, et je ne ferais pas de pairing Minho/Teresa si ça peut te rassurer ! :) Merci pour ta review !

_Unicorn_ : Merci ! Ouais ! Vive le Newtmas !

_Gymp_ : Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai ri en lisant tes hashtags xD Oui, Minho ne mérite même pas de vivre… Mais on l'aime pour sa connerie ! Merci pour ta review !

**X**

_Pourquoi Newt sent la fraise ? A cause d'une conversation que j'ai eue avec BlackEmilyMalou. Alors qu'on mangeait tranquillou, elle me sort : « Tu crois qu'il sent quoi Newt ? », personnellement je pense qu'il sent la cannelle, mais elle, elle est persuadé qu'il sent la fraise. Donc j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir voyez-vous. Et vous, vous pensez qu'il sent quoi Newt ? :p_

_Alors, est-ce que vous avez aimé ces petites interactions Newtmas ? :D _

_Vous vous doutez qu'ils ne peuvent pas tenir de longues conversations constructives… Donc c'est quand même un peu compliqué de trouver des choses pour les rapprocher ! _

_Et je me demandais aussi, est-ce que vous trouvez que Chuck est trop présent, ou ça ne vous gênes pas ?_

_On se voit au prochain chapitre ! Sûrement ce week-end ! :D_

Petit message pour _Didou614_ : On a lu la fin de « Stupide jeu » ensemble avec ma bêta, et je te le dis, ça nous a beauuucoup plu ! **VIVE LE THOMINEWT.**


	4. Spider

**Hey! Comment va?**

Désolééé! J'avais dit que je posterais plus tôt, mais je devais préparer ma valise pour partir en Ecosse!

C'était génial et ça m'a donné beauuucoup d'idées pour la deuxième partie de cette fiction étant donné que l'Angleterre est bien similaire :p

Et vous voulez savoir la phrase que je disais le plus quand un écossais me parlait?

_"- I don't understand!"_

Oui, parce que le niveau d'anglais Thomas est pareil au mien!

Bref on se retrouve en bas!

PS: Certains passages sont écrit en gras, ce qui indique qu'ils sont en "anglais", car pour une raison de compréhension (et pour vous épargner des catastrophes) je ne pouvais pas les écrire en anglais alors que ne maîtrise pas totalement cette langue! J'espère que ça ne gênera personne!

**IV**

Le réveil fut difficile pour Thomas. Toujours de la même manière, vous vous en doutez. Après s'être battu avec le monstre, il finit par se lever. Il sortit, et s'arrêta devant la porte de Newt. Il hésita, puis un sourire diabolique vint orner ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte de la chambre d'ami, et chuchota pour son chien :

\- _Allez ! Vas-y Chuck !_

L'animal ne se fit pas prier, et se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce. Thomas s'appuya sur le mur à droite de la porte et attendit en croisant les bras. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes pour qu'il entende un grand cri de terreur, et cinq secondes de plus pour voir le chien détaler de la chambre, tout fier de lui.

Quoi ? Pourquoi serait-il le seul à avoir un réveil vivant et poilu ? Faut partager dans la vie les gars !

Deux minutes plus tard, le blond sortit, le bras appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux en bataille, des cernes dignes d'un zombie et vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement gris. _Uniquement_ vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement gris.

Damn.

Le sourire du brun disparu pour laisser place à une rougeur cramoisie sur son visage. Newt cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, bailla, puis partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain de sa chambre.

_Pas du matin ?_

Thomas soupira. L'anglais n'avait pas dû remarquer la couleur de ses joues, et il en fut soulagé.

**-o-**

Le brun mangeait lentement ses céréales assis derrière le bar, et regardait distraitement les dessins animés à la télévision. Newt arriva et s'arrêta à quelques pas du brun.

Le blond bloqua légèrement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Puis il se moqua sans aucune gêne, ce qui ne fit pas réagir l'autre pour autant, qui s'était complètement replongé dans un semi-sommeil.

Puis il regarda la boîte à coté de Thomas. Le brun dut intercepter son regard suspicieux envers cette pauvre boîte de céréales -sans défense qui n'avait absolument rien demandé-, et percuta.

Le petit déjeuner Anglais.

Il tapa sa main sur son front. Mais quel _con_. Il avait complètement oublié que le p'tit-déj était le repas le plus important pour les anglais, et lui tout ce qu'il avait, c'était des céréales. (Et le yaourt périmé, n'oublions pas le yaourt périmé.)

Alors il commença, se sentant extrêmement coupable d'être un incapable à ce point :

\- _Je suis désolé, j'avais complètement oublié… Promis ce soir je passe faire les courses, et j'achèterai tous ce que tu aimes. Mais tu peux te contenter de ça ? _Lui dit-il en pointant un doigt vers la boîte, _Juste pour aujourd'hui ?_ Rajouta-t-il hésitant.

Newt lui offrit le plus beau des sourires de toute l'histoire des sourires et acquiesça. Thomas accouru lui chercher un bol le remplit de céréales. Il le tendit au blond d'un geste hésitant, et celui-ci le prit, et lui faisant un dernier sourire, il lâcha :

\- _Bon appê-tit !_

Avant d'enfourner une cuillère de cornflakes dans sa bouche et de se tourner vers la télévision

Thomas fit tout son possible pour cacher son envie de prendre cette adorable chose dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.

Quel grosse guimauve ce mec.

**-o-**

Thomas était encore bloqué devant les dessins animés quand il entendit un cri venant de l'étage au-dessus. Newt était monté prendre sa douche quelques minutes avant, et à moins que quelqu'un d'autre se soit invité chez lui, ça ne pouvait être que le blond.

Tout d'abord, il pensa que Chuck avait encore attaqué l'anglais. Sauf que le chien se trouvait à ses pieds. Un nouveau cri coupa court à ses pensées, puis le blond cria:

\- _Thomas! Thomaaas!_

Il prononçait son prénom à l'anglaise, en insistant bien sur le "s".

Le brun sembla se réveiller, et accourut à l'étage, jusqu'à la chambre de Newt, qui était vide, puis dans la salle de bain qui était accollée à celle-ci.

Et là, il hésita entre le rire et le malaise quand il vit le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux.

Newt était accroupi sur le meuble de salle de bain, en boxer, les larmes aux yeux, et la panique clairement affichée sur son visage.

Il pointa le sol du doigt sans même relever les yeux vers Thomas et cria:

\- _Here! Here!_

Le brun baissa les yeux vers la source de panique du blond, et explosa de rire (finalement).

Par terre, sur le carrelage blanc, se trouvait une toute petite araignée noire, d'à peine deux centimètres de diamètre en comptant les pattes.

_Après la peur des chiens, l'arachnophobie hein?_ Pensa Thomas.

Ouais, enfin là, c'était pire qu'avec les chiens. Même dix fois pire. Il avait quand même réussit à poser un doigt pendant un millième de seconde sur la tête de Chuck, après les sollicitudes du brun. Mais Thomas ne tenterait pas la même expérience avec la bestiole à huit pattes. Ou peut être juste un peu.

Newt lui lança un regard mélangeant la panique, la colère et le reproche.

Thomas se décida enfin à ramasser la pauvre bête, puis hésita.

_Je sors ou je le taquine un peu?_

Le brun choisit bien sur la deuxième proposition sans hésitation, et s'avança lentement vers Newt, dont le visage se couvrait de terreur à chaque pas de Thomas.

Il cria et injuria le brun qui n'en comprit pas un traitre mot.

Le brun n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du blond dont toutes les paroles avaient fini par s'évanouir dans l'air sous la pression. Il finit par quasiment se coller à Newt, le regard plongé dans celui de son vis à vis. Il était si près qu'il put voir toutes les nuances de couleurs dans les iris de l'anglais, ainsi qu'une lueur de pure panique.

Puis, alors que leurs visage n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres, Thomas tendit son bras et ouvrit la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière le blond, et déposa l'araignée sur le rebord avant de la refermer.

Il ne quitta pas le blond des yeux, se recula lentement, offrit son plus beau sourire à l'anglais et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant un Newt pantelant.

À ce moment-là, Newt ne savait plus vraiment si son cœur battait la chamade à cause de sa phobie des êtres à huit pattes, ou par la faute d'un brun beaucoup trop sexy pour sa santé mentale.

**-o-**

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé le trajet pour le lycée en compagnie de Minho et Teresa, Newt n'avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois à Thomas. À croire qu'il était vexé pour l'épisode de la salle de bain. Mais le brun n'avait fait que l'aider non? _Alors pourquoi tant de haine !_

Le blond avait les mains dans les poches, traînait des pieds, et affichait une mine renfrognée.

Teresa finit par remarquer le comportement de son meilleur ami et interrogea Thomas:

\- _Il y a eu ... Quelque chose... With Newt?_

Un rictus sadique se forma au coin des lèvres du brun, et alors qu'il allait raconter leur petite aventure contre l'horrible bête qui avait assailli la salle de bain, une main forte mais fine sortit de derrière lui et se plaqua contre sa bouche.

\- _Nothing! No-thing!_

Thomas sourit contre la main du blond, qui rougit de honte. Il ne voulait apparemment pas être ridiculisé avec cette histoire d'araignée.

Le brun le comprit, se dépêtra de l'emprise de Newt, et déclara:

\- _Moui, c'est ça, rien du tout._

Minho et Teresa se regardèrent les yeux remplis de questions, mais décidèrent de changer de sujet. La question ne fut plus abordée, et ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au lycée.

**-o-**

Aujourd'hui était la journée pendant laquelle les anglais accompagneraient leur correspondant pendant les cours et tout ce qui allait avec, à savoir les repas, et les pauses.

Minho et Thomas se dirigeait vers leur casier, en parlant sport, comme à leur habitude, directement suivi des deux anglais complétement perdus dans la mare de lycéens les regardant comme des bêtes curieuses.

C'est en refermant la porte de son casier que Thomas sentit un regard insistant tourné vers leur groupe. Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Gally qui fixait Newt d'une manière indescriptible. Au même moment, monsieur-tas-de-muscles perçut que Thomas l'observait et se détourna très vite pour rejoindre sa salle, directement suivi de son correspondant.

Le brun haussa les épaules, n'y prêta pas plus attention et partit également vers leur prochaine salle de cours.

**-o-**

Les élèves avaient dû migrer vers une salle plus grande afin de pouvoir se mettre à côté de leurs correspondants.

Cela faisait maintenant quinze minutes que Newt fixait Thomas avec admiration. Le brun était en train de résoudre des équations à une vitesse impressionnante, alors que le blond lui, était totalement largué. Pourtant, il avait déjà fait ce chapitre en cours, car leur programme n'était pas dans le même ordre que le leur, mais autant l'avouer, il était une vrai brêle en maths.

C'est également pour ça qu'il avait pris la spécialité littéraire, mais ses parents l'avait obligé à prendre l'option mathématiques, parce que "_Les maths c'est très important._", ce qui n'avait pas arrangé sa moyenne...

Minho semblait dans le même état que lui, et Teresa lui faisait ses exercices dès que la prof avait le dos tourné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans une classe scientifique lui?

Thomas semblait totalement dans son monde, et ne tenait même plus compte de la présence du blond. Ce qui arrangeait pas mal ce dernier car il pouvait observer les traits fins du visage du brun à volonté et même compter ses grains de beautés...un...deux...trois...quat-_ merde grillé!_

Newt détourna les yeux vivement en voyant le regard interrogateur de Thomas, et ses joues rosirent encore plus quand celui-ci lui offrit l'un des magnifiques sourires de sa collection avant de retourner à ses horribles petites formules diaboliques.

\- _I hate mathematics_, marmonna le blond avant de s'affaler sur la table.

**x**

Cela faisait maintenant quinze minutes que le blond fixait Thomas, et ce dernier commençait à saturer. Pas que ça le gène vraiment, simplement, il le regardait avec tellement d'insistance qu'il se demandait sérieusement si une corne n'avait pas poussée sur son front.

Il décida alors de se concentrer un maximum sur le problème de trigonométrie qu'i essayait en vain de résoudre depuis au moins six minutes, alors qu'il en aurait habituellement mis deux…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Minho. Ce dernier était, comme toujours – dans ce cours - en train de broyer du noir et de jurer sur le mec qui avait eu l'idée d'inventer les mathématiques. Il vit alors Teresa lui prendre son cahier et commencer à faire les exercices de l'asiatique. Le regard de Minho s'illumina et la remercia comme si c'était le messie. La brune rougit légèrement et un petit sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Hum ? Tiens tiens.

Mais Thomas devait s'occuper d'autre chose pour le moment, ce fichu exercice n'était toujours pas terminé, et contrairement à l'asiatique, il n'avait pas une jolie brune surdouée en maths à ses côtés. Non pas que sa belle blonde de lui convienne pas, ah non non non. Simplement qu'au vue de l'expression du visage de Newt quand il avait appris que serait le premier cours de la matinée, ce dernier ne devait pas vraiment aimer les maths.

Alors il tourna simplement – et enfin – le visage vers l'anglais, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Le blond se détourna vivement, et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Si… Raaah y a pas de mots pour définir ça !_ Ragea Thomas intérieurement.

Et il sourit de toutes ses dents devant cette réaction qui n'avait pu que le rendre heureux (et un peu fier aussi – qui c'est qui déstabilise l'autre maintenant hein ?), et revint à son problème de maths, désormais rechargé à bloc.

Il entendit vaguement le blond marmonner :

_\- I hate mathematics. _

Avant que ce dernier ne s'affale sur la table. Geste qui ne fit que sourire Thomas de plus belle.

**-o-**

Après ces deux longues heures interminables, Newt et Teresa se retrouvèrent à accompagner leurs correspondants dehors, pour qu'ils puissent s'administrer leur dose de nicotine quotidienne.

Plusieurs autres élèves –apparemment leurs amis- s'étaient joint au groupe –avec leurs propres anglais de compagnie-, et après les présentations faites, le groupe s'était vite séparé en deux : groupe anglais – groupe français. (ouuuh la ségrégation c'est maaaal)

Newt se massa la main, ce « Gally » la lui avait serrée vraiment fort.

Alors qu'Aris lui parlait de son je cite « super corres' baraqué trop bandant », Newt se mit à fixer sans même s'en rendre compte la cigarette que le brun portait à sa bouche.

Il tire, il attend quelques secondes… Puis il relâche lentement la fumée tout en parlant. _So sex-_

\- **_Je pense qu'il est gay. Nan, en fait j'en suis persuadé ! Je dors sur un matelas dans sa chambre, et j'ai trouvé des revus douteuses sous son lit ! Et des revus riches en testostérones, je peux te le dire ! Tu crois que je devrais tenter ma chance ? Newt ? Hey, Newt ! Youhouuu, la terre appelle Neeewt !_**

Ce dernier sortit de sa contemplation (plutôt étrange) de la cigarette du brun, et répondit presque trop vite :

\- **_Hein ? Quoi ? Oh, oui oui, bien sûr !_**

\- **_Cool, je suis heureux d'avoir ton soutien Newtie chériii !_**

Il lui colla une bise sur la joue et le deuxième blondinet repartit embêter quelqu'un d'autre en quête d'avis sur son sondage « Est-ce que je viole mon correspondant, ou j'attends qu'il soit –un peu- consentant ? ».

Honnêtement, Newt ne savait absolument pas à quoi il avait acquiescé.

Aris et lui étaient devenus amis en seconde. Après le coming-out de celui-ci, Newt l'avait soutenu, et ils avaient fini par devenir meilleurs amis. Mais il partait vraiment trop loin quand son hyperactivité prenait le dessus, et Newt décrochait totalement de la conversation. Même si une certaine personne l'y avait bien aidé. Enfin bref.

La sonnerie retentit.

**_Et c'est repartit pour je ne sais quel cours horriblement ennuyeux…_** Marmonna le blond.

**x**

Après ces deux heures qui étaient passées bien trop vite au goût de Thomas, le brun ne put être tout de même que content de pouvoir prendre l'air et fumer une clope bien méritée.

Apparemment, Teresa ne fumait pas, et Newt essayait d'arrêter, mais ils ne rechignèrent pas à les accompagner devant le lycée. Il put ainsi rencontrer les correspondants de ses amis, et présenter Newt aux siens.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment le combat visuel qui avait opposé Newt et Gally au moment où ils s'étaient serrés la main, mais ne s'était pas attardé dessus.

La fin de la pause se passa tranquillement pendant qu'il fumait sa cigarette et écoutait distraitement les conversations de son groupe d'amis, tout en jetant parfois quelques regards à Newt qui parlait avec un autre blondinet. Ils semblaient être très complices et le brun se surprit à en être agacé. Surtout quand l'autre colla ses lèvres sur la joue de son correspondant.

Il se cacha derrière sa cigarette et marmonna pour lui-même :

\- _T'es vraiment bizarre Thomas._

La sonnerie retentit. Puis Thomas sembla se rappeler quel était le cours qui venait après les deux heures du vendredi, et il grimaça.

Oh non…

**-o-**

\- _Monsieur Edison ! Pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?_

Janson prenait un malin plaisir à en faire son souffre douleur parce que Thomas ne répliquait pas aux piques. Le professeur devait donc se sentir puissant et avoir l'impression d'avoir un peu d'autorité. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'était _pire_ que d'habitude. Sûrement parce qu'il avait un nouveaux publique, et en plus, un qui comprenait tout ce qu'il disait.

\- _Euh… Ben…_ Thomas jura intérieurement en essayant en vain de se rappeler le charabia qui était sorti de la bouche de ce rat.

\- _You have to write a text on the segregation !_ Lui souffla une voix qu'il appréciait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

\- _On doit écrire un texte sur la… Ségrégation ? _Dit le brun hésitant au professeur.

Janson en resta bouche bée ne s'attendant pas à ce que le brun puisse lui répondre.

\- _Hum, oui c'est ça._

Et il continua son cours comme si de rien n'était.

\- _Thank you_, chuchota timidement Thomas à l'adresse de son voisin.

Pour seul réponse le blond lui sourit. Il l'aida ensuite jusqu'à la fin du cours pour faire ce fichu texte.

**X**

Même si il avait apprécié voir Thomas patauger dans son ignorance en matière de langue –gros sadiiique-, Newt avait fini par l'aider à se sortir de cette impasse. Et il se retrouvait maintenant à l'aider à faire son devoir. Enfin, « aider » était un bien grand mot, parce que Thomas lui demandait les mots en français, et Newt les lui rendait en anglais. Il ne valait pas mieux que Google Trad à ce stade.

Mais la situation l'arrangeait pas mal, car la distance qui les séparait quelques minutes avant avait été totalement réduite, afin que Janson n'entende pas que l'anglais faisait quasiment le devoir de Thomas. Et grâce à la proximité entre eux, Newt pouvait maintenant sentir l'odeur du brun, et il ne s'en lassait pas.

Ok, là, je sais plus lequel est le plus psychopathe des deux.

**-o-**

Newt resta bête un instant. Ok, Thomas était un petit génie des mathématiques, mais il ne pouvait pas être en plus de ça un génie de la littérature ! Si ? Ah, bon. Bien que le blond ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux du cours de français, il avait rapidement compris que Thomas était le meilleur élève de la classe (en français, parce que bon, on l'a tous compris, en anglais ce n'est pas trop ça…).

Le brun semblait parler avec passion sur ce texte de Voltaire, et le blond admirait ça. Ses cours de littérature à lui était un peu plus poussé et il étudiait bien évidement des textes anglais, mais similaire aux cours de français. Il se demanda un instant ce que Thomas faisait en section scientifique quand on voyait à quel point il aimait la littérature.

**X**

Thomas intercepta le regard insistant que Newt lui lançait, et il comprit vite ce que se demandait le blond.

\- _Tu te demandes pourquoi je suis en S alors que j'aime bien plus le français hein ?_ Interrogea-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Newt acquiesça, pensant avoir globalement compris.

\- _Et bien premièrement : les langues._ Le blond se mit à rire. _Non sérieusement, mon niveau en espagnol est pire que celui d'anglais, alors la section littéraire, je m'y voyais pas vraiment. _

Il parlait sans même se poser la question de si Newt le comprenait, mais ce dernier avait saisi l'idée.

\- _Et deuxièmement, je pensais faire plaisir à ma mère et être peut-être un peu moins invisible pour elle._

Le sourire du blond s'évanouit et il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du brun qui lui offrit un petit sourire.

Thomas n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur la question, mais il avait apprécié converser avec le blond. Enfin, il avait parlé tout seul en fait. Ouais bon ça va hein.

Il se gifla mentalement pour se reconcentrer sur le cours et arrêter de penser à des choses inutiles.

**-o-**

Ils étaient tous assis au réfectoire, et avaient collé plusieurs tables pour que tout le monde puisse être ensemble.

Teresa se trouvait en bout de table en face de Ben et à côtés d'elle, il y avait Minho.

Newt lui, avait Thomas à sa gauche, Aris à sa droite, qui lui se trouvait en face d'Harriet, une fille de leur classe, et correspondante de Ben.

Et en face de lui se trouvait le-mec-qui-veut-sa-mort, alias Gally.

Depuis le début du repas, il le fixait de manière si féroce, que Newt en avait perdu l'appétit. En même temps, ces haricots verts fluo n'avaient pas l'air appétissants non plus. Un point commun avec leur cantine anglaise.

C'était comme s'il le considérait comme une menace, presque comme un… rival ?

Le blond secoua légèrement la tête en se disant : _N'importe quoi._

Personne ne semblait remarquer le psychopathe devant lui et tous continuaient de parler comme si de rien n'était. Newt finit par intercepter le regard de Minho et lui fit des yeux implorants l'air de dire :

_Heeeelp !_

Apparemment l'asiatique le prit en pitié, puisqu'il interrogea aussitôt j'ai-des-sourcils-vraiment-bizarres –alias toujours Gally- :

\- _Bah qu'est ce qu'y a Gally ? On t'a refilé un steak périmé ? T'as l'air tout bizarre !_

Ce dernier sursauta comme si on l'avait sorti d'un état de demi-sommeil, et déclara un peu brusquement :

\- _C'est rien j'étais dans mes pensées, c'est tout._

Et il replongea son regard vers son assiette.

**_C'est ça, des pensées où tu m'écorche vif puis jettes mon cadavre dans un caniveau_**. Pensa trèèès fort Newt.

Si fort qu'il le dit à voix haute.

Blanc.

_Gros_ blanc.

Oups.

Heureusement, Newt avait utilisé des mots pas trop courants (ou en tous cas pas ceux qu'on apprend en cours), et les seuls qui comprirent vraiment la phrase furent ses amis et Minho.

Ce dernier éclata de rire, et Thomas complètement perdu n'arrêtait pas de dire :

\- _Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il a dit quoi ? Hey, Minho ! Arrête de rire ! Il a dit quoi ? J'comprends rien moi !_

Et bien que Gally n'ait pas compris la phrase non plus, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas quelque chose de très mélioratif. Alors il serra le poing et d'une seule main plia sa fourchette en deux.

Newt écarquilla les yeux.

_Ouuuh la la_ ! se dit-il.

Pourtant, le sujet fut vite détourné et le repas continua dans le calme, Newt essayant d'éviter tout contact visuel avec la personne en face de lui.

Il était persuadé que Gally avait imaginé que cette pauvre fourchette était un des doigts du blond, ou même un bras, et Newt était loin d'avoir une nature paranoïaque…

**X**

Réponses aux Guests:

Unicorn: Le caramel est une bonne théorie! Je n'y avais pas pensé! Pour le Mineresa... Peut être? ;) On verra! :D Merci pour ta review!

Gymp: Roooh, je viens d'imaginer Thomas sur un cheval blanc xD Il aurait l'air un peu ridicule quand même, mais Newt, même en princesse, il aurait trop la classe! Merci pour ta review! :D

Julie: Merci, voilà la suite! :D Merci pour ta review!

**X**

**Alors, au final, Newt, il sent quoi? **

**D'après vous il sentirait: la cannelle, la framboise, le cassis, la fraise, la pomme verte et le caramel ****du gel douche Cottage. Wow. XD Vous avez tous vraiment de l'inspi'! xD Mais le mélange de tout ça serait vraiment bizarre quand même nan? **

**Sinon ma chère BlackEmilyMalou a fait pleiiin de dessin de la fic en classe (surtout en cour de maths en fait), dont un qui est en photo de Story, où l'on peut voir Thomas au pied de Newt (chap II) xD **

**Vous pouvez également voir les autres dessins en allant sur mon profil, j'ai mis les liens! :D**

**Merci à elle, et n'hésitez pas à lui mettre un gentil commentaire! :D**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, et m'encourage à continuer à écrire!**


	5. Escargots et fantômes

**Hey! Bien ou bien? (Je vous laisse pas le choix de toute manière.)**

**Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre! Je crois que j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à le finir! **

**Enfin, le plus important est qu'il soit là.**

**En tout cas je suis super heureuse. Non pas parce que on a presque atteint les 2000 vues, mais parce que je regarde Shaun le mouton, et j'adore Shaun le mouton. Non sérieux, merci à tous ceux qui visitent ma fic, c'est super sympa! :D**

**Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas!**

**V**

La sonnerie mit fin à ce repas plus que tendu. Et Thomas en était plus que réjouit car, de un : l'ambiance était à chier –pardonnez le langage-, parce que bon, après la réplique de Newt que Thomas n'avait absolument pas comprise et que personne n'avait daigné lui traduire, Gally avait lancé au blondinet des regards assassins pendant toute la fin du repas. Le brun avait presque cru qu'il allait se jeter sur Newt pour lui faire sauter les yeux à la petite cuillère. Eurk.

Et de deux : le vendredi après-midi, c'était les heures affectées aux options !

Le brun allait enfin pouvoir se vider la tête sur la piste d'athlétisme ! Et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, car les millions de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête menaçaient de faire exploser celle-ci.

La principale étant « Pourquoi je suis si bizarre depuis _qu'il_ est là ? ». Par « il », Thomas entendait bien sur Newt. Parce que c'est vrai, il le connaissait depuis quoi, vingt-quatre heures, et le brun perdait tous ses moyens en sa présence. Après tout, il savait quoi de lui ? Qu'il était anglais (Naaaan ? Sérieuuuuux ?!), qu'il avait peur des chiens, était arachnophobe et aimait Game of Thrones. Et qu'il était _super_ mignon. Ce que Thomas ne _comprenait_ pas, étant donné qu'il était censé aimer les _filles. _Enfin, il l'avait toujours pensé en tout cas.

BREF.

_C'est l'heure du sport, alors tout ça, on s'en fout. _

**-o-**

Après s'être changés aux vestiaires, Minho, Thomas et Ben se trouvaient sur le bord des pistes et s'échauffaient en attendant l'arrivée du professeur.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil aux gradins où se trouvaient Newt et Teresa. Le blond était apparemment dispensé et ne pouvait donc pas participer au cours, et la brune avait prétexté être « dans sa mauvaise période » pour pouvoir tenir compagnie à son meilleur ami.

_Solidarité féminine ? _Pensa Thomas en esquissant un petit sourire.

Sourire qui n'échappa à Minho, qui s'empressa de lui demander :

\- _Que nous vaut ce sourire niais ?_

\- _Quoi ?_ Demanda le brun qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait.

\- _Mon dieu, mon petit Thomas !_ S'exclama l'asiatique en lui envoyant une tape dans l'épaule, _Ir-ré-cu-pé-rable ! Il te plaît tant que ça ton petit blond ? Parce que bon, tu sais je peux te donner un coup de main si tu v-_

Mais l'asiatique n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Thomas était déjà parti en courant et se trouvait à l'autre bout du stade.

Minho s'écria outré :

\- _ET ÇA SE DIT ÊTRE TON MEILLEUR AMI !_ Avant de se lancer à sa poursuite, _ATTENDS-MOI THOMAAAAS !_

Ce spectacle devait paraître absolument _pitoyable_ vu d'en haut.

**-o-**

Comme il l'avait promis, Thomas dû aller faire les courses après les cours, accompagné de Newt. Minho et Teresa étaient également venus, car le vendredi soir était normalement la soirée « potes, pizza et jeux vidéo ».

Thomas avait donc du expliqué à son meilleur ami que non, ce soir ce ne serait pas pizza car ils en avaient déjà mangé la veille, et qu'en plus, Janson leur avait dit un truc comme « faites manger des spécialités du pays à vos correspondants ». Minho avait boudé quelques minutes avant que son visage ne s'illumine, et qu'un sourire malicieux ne se dessine sur son visage. Thomas n'eut pas vraiment le temps de demander la raison de ce sourire, car Newt arriva, les bras chargés de tonnes d'aliments en tout genre, qu'il lâcha sans aucune délicatesse dans le chariot, et un grand sourire aux lèvres, il lança :

\- _Vengeance is coming !_ Et il repartit dans les rayons en quête de nourritures, suivit de Teresa.

Le brun soupira et s'affala sur le caddie en se remémorant les paroles qu'il avait lâchées au déjeuner :

_« Promis ce soir je passe faire les courses, et __**j'achèterai tous ce que tu aimes**__. »_

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si Newt allait le ruiner avec de la bouffe.

Minho le sortit de ses réflexions en lui demandant :

\- _Il veut dire quoi par « vengeance » ?_

\- _J'imagine qu'il m'en veut pour une petite blague que je lui ai faite ce matin, et j'imagine qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter là …_ Dit le brun en soupirant.

\- _Oh, c'est pour ça qu'il faisait la tête ce matin ? Enfin bref, écoute plutôt ça : Janson veut qu'on leur fasse goutter des spécialités n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Oui pour les deux questions, j'ai prévu de passer chez le traiteur, qu'on ne leur fasse pas bouffer des trucs industriels dégueulasses quoi._

\- _Ouais, mais réfléchis un peu à ce qu'on pourrait leur faire manger _! S'exclama l'asiatique, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Thomas le regarda perplexe, puis soudain, il comprit, et le même sourire diabolique naquit sur ses lèvres. Ils allaient bien se marrer.

**-o-**

Thomas se trouvait seul chez le traiteur, puisque Minho avait emmené Newt et Teresa chez le brun parce que « _il faut mettre les aliments au frais_ ». Aliments qui aurait très bien pu attendre en réalité, mais il fallait une excuse pour que Thomas puisse faire ses achats en toute sécurité.

Il regarda la liste que Minho lui avait donnée, et sourit. Vraiment diabolique. Ils faisaient bien la paire tous les deux.

Il donna la liste au traiteur et lui demanda de rajouter une bouteille de vin, prétextant que sa mère rentrait exceptionnellement, et qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire les courses. Le traiteur le cru, puisqu'il connaissait bien Mme Edison et au vu du « festin » qui était inscrit sur la liste de Thomas, il ne pensa même pas une seconde que cela pourrait être pour des ados de 17 ans.

Thomas sortit du magasin, un sac au bout de chaque bras, souriant comme un dément, et se dirigea vers sa maison.

**-o-**

Quand le brun arriva, les trois adolescents s'étaient installés autour du bar. Les courses avaient été rangées, et des biscuits apéritifs de tous les goûts imaginables se trouvaient éparpillés sur le plan. Newt était surexcité par tous ses achats.

Thomas prit un paquet de chips au hasard, et grimaça en le regardant.

_Chips de betteraves ? Sérieux ?_

Newt lui prit le paquet des mains avec une expression se traduisant clairement par « _à moi !_ ». Ce geste puéril mais attendrissant fit sourire le brun.

Minho se glissa derrière ce dernier et chuchota à son oreille :

\- _Moi je m'occupe de faire à manger et toi tu les occupe au salon !_

Et il le poussa dans le dos en direction du salon où les deux anglais s'étaient réfugiés.

\- _Eh mais attend, dois-je te rappeler que la personne que je suis n'est pas bilingue comme la personne que tu es ?_

\- _En revanche la personne que tu es a déjà mis le feu à sa cuisine en réchauffant une Pasta-Box au micro-onde. Et ce serait trop bête de gâcher tous ces bons aliments. _

Thomas grogna en se remémorant ce souvenir. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ce moment absolument pitoyable de sa vie. Il se résigna donc et rejoignit les deux autres au salon.

Teresa était littéralement avachie sur les cuisses de Newt, qui lui était assis dans le canapé en cuir. Ils parlaient à voix basse pour ne pas qu'on les entende (De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si Thomas allait comprendre…) et la conversation stoppa brusquement quand ils se rendirent compte de la présence du brun. Trop brusquement pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect. Thomas fronça les sourcils mais ne prit pas la peine de poser de questions, puisqu'il ne comprendrait pas la réponse.

C'est ça Thomas, ne fait aucun effort, c'est comme ça que tu vas progresser en langue.

Et comme s'il avait entendu ma prière, il se mit à réfléchir intensément, regroupant toute ses connaissances linguistiques, puis, après deux minutes de pures réflexions, il sortit la phrase qu'il avait construite dans la chose qui lui servait de cerveau :

\- _Would you play video games ?_

…

Bon, ok, cette phrase elle totalement NUL, mais pardonnez le, il est tombé du berceau quand il était petit.

Toujours est-il que les deux anglais, comme si Thomas n'était pas assez ridicule se mirent à applaudir comme s'il venait de faire trois back flip de suite en jouant de la flûte.

_Ok, alors cette fille, c'est un Newt féminin ?_

Thomas fit abstraction, ce qui apparemment déçut les deux anglais et tria les jeux qui pouvaient se jouer à plusieurs. Les deux amis poussaient des cris d'approbation ou de désapprobation à chaque fois que le brun leur montrait le boîtier d'un jeu. C'est quand ils virent _Super Smash Bros_ qu'ils s'exaltèrent. Thomas mit alors le jeu dans la console et donna des manettes aux cachalots qui s'étaient échoués sur son canapé. Puis il s'installa dans le fauteuil, et ils commencèrent à jouer.

**-o-**

De la cuisine, Minho pouvait entendre un brouhaha venant du salon. C'était un mélange de cris, d'insultes françaises et anglaises, ainsi que des bruits étouffés de coussins lancés en pleine face. L'asiatique était un peu jaloux, car ses amis étaient en train de jouer à son jeu préféré. Sur la Wii. Vu qu'il préférait la PlayStation. Mais là n'était pas la question. En fait, il aimait autant cuisiner que jouer aux jeux-vidéo.

Et il aimait bien faire son petit enfoiré aussi.

Il sortit le dernier plat du four, le posa sur la table et admira son œuvre, fier de lui.

Il se dirigea au salon, et s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé, pour se pencher sur le combat en cour.

Newt était Link, parce qu'après tout, un beau blond reste un beau blond. Thomas était Rondoudou, parce que c'est UN PUTAIN DE CHAMALOW ! Ok. J'arrête. Promis. Et Teresa était Bowser.

Minho se fit la réflexion que les personnages que choisissaient les joueurs reflétaient bien leur personnalité. Puis il se souvint qu'il prenait toujours la princesse Daisy, et rejeta alors immédiatement cette théorie. _Il n'était pas une princesse en détresse, nom de dieu._

Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir Thomas se faire laminer par les deux anglais qui avaient apparemment formé une alliance. Le brun poussait des gémissements de dépit, alors que les deux autres riaient aux éclats.

-_ The dinner is ready !_ Finit par lâcher l'asiatique, coupant la partie en milieu de combat.

\- _Yay !_ Lança un Newt affamé.

\- _Tant mieux_, soupira le brun, soulagé de ne plus avoir à se faire tabasser virtuellement.

Les trois adolescents se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Minho lança un sourire complice à son meilleur ami, qui le lui rendit.

Leur deux correspondants arrivèrent devant la table, et là, _vision d'horreur_. Leur expression changea du tout au tout, passant de joyeuse à horrifiée.

Teresa lança un simple « _Holy Shit !_ » tandis que Newt émit un petit « _Urk_ », accompagné d'une mine dégoûtée.

Thomas et Minho ne purent plus se retenir et explosèrent de rire devant leur tête tout simplement _hi-la-rante_.

Sur la graaande table à manger, se trouvait toute sorte de plats typiquement français. Enfin, surtout des _clichés_ de la cuisine française. Il y avait par exemple, une assiette remplie d'escargot au persil, et un autre plat qui contenait une dizaine de cuisses de grenouilles. Teresa venait d'ailleurs de comprendre la nature de cette viande puisqu'elle retint un haut-le-cœur. Ce qui ne fit que redoubler le fou rire des deux français.

Bande de sadique. Vous donnez une mauvaise image de la France !

Bon, ils avaient quand même fait des efforts, (surtout Minho qui avait cuisiné) il y avait également un gratin dauphinois (miam) et de la blanquette de veau (double miam !). Mais apparemment, les deux anglais avaient bien bloqué devant les deux autres plats. Newt fixait ces pauvres escargots comme s'il voulait les désintégrer. De toute façon ils sont déjà morts. Ahah ! Ok je me tais.

Teresa se tourna vers eux, les bras croisés, un regard de tueuse, et une expression se traduisant par « _COUPABLE ! TOUT DE SUITE !_ ».

Les rires s'arrêtèrent net.

\- _C'était son idée !_ S'écria Thomas.

\- _Traître !Je pensais qu'on était amis !_ S'indigna Minho.

\- _Désolé frère, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, chais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est son regard… Elle doit avoir des supers pouvoirs. _Chuchota le brun.

Minho l'observa suspicieusement, tandis que son meilleur ami haussait les épaules innocemment. L'asiatique soupira.

\- _C'est juste une blaaaague ! De toute manière, Thomas n'aime pas non plus, donc c'est tout pour moi ! C'est pour ça que l'on n'en a pas pris beaucoup. Mais vous devez au moins goutter ! Sinon, vous ne mangerez aucun des autres plats._ Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire joueur.

Newt afficha une mine clairement horrifiée, tandis que Teresa semblait le jaugé du regard. Elle soupira et tandis son poing à Minho.

\- _Deal._

Un sourire fendit le visage de ce dernier et il s'empressa de sceller la promesse en tapant dans le poing de Teresa.

On entendit vaguement un cri de désespoir venant du blond, qui semblait vouloir sauter dans un ravin en emportant la brune dans la mort.

Chochotte.

**-o-**

_-__** Cette chose ne traversera pas la barrière de mes lèvres ! Nope. Je re-fuse. **_

_\- __**Roh, ça va Newt, c'est juste une petite bébête qui, il n'y a que quelques jours encore, mangeait tranquillement de la salade sous la pluie !**_ Rit l'asiatique en tendant une coquille pleine à l'anglais. Le blond le jaugea du regard pendant quelques instants, et tourna son regard vers le brun qui s'esclaffait en mangeant son gratin.

\- **_Ok. Je vais en manger un._** L'asiatique hurla de joie, **_MAIS !_** Minho se tut, **_seulement si Thomas en mange un aussi. _**Finit-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Minho sourit, alors que le brun à côté de lui était complètement serein, ne sachant pas encore quel sort l'attendait.

**-o-**

\- _Allez Thomas ! C'est pour la bonne cause !_

\- _Naaaan ! J'veux paaas !_

\- _Dis-toi qu'il y a des milliers de gens qui meurent de faim dans le monde et qui rêveraient d'être à ta place !_

\- _J'm'en fous ! J'en veux pas de ton truc tout vert !_

\- _Mais c'est juste du persiiil ! Allez ! Je te jure que c'est super bon_. Dit Minho, les yeux suppliant.

Cela faisait à peu près dix minutes que l'asiatique essayait de faire manger ce foutu escargot à son meilleure ami afin que le blondinet en mange un également. Teresa quant à elle, avait goutté –comme une grande fille-, n'avait pas trop apprécié et s'était rapatriée sur les grenouilles, qui étaient d'après elle « _suc-cu-lentes_ ». Prononcé à l'anglaise, attention.

Newt, quant à lui, se gavait de foie gras en buvant du vin. Foie gras, qui n'avait été goutté qu'en échange d'un verre de vin.

Nan mais ça suffit de demander des trucs en contrepartie à chaque fois, là !

Il attendait patiemment que le brun se décide à bien vouloir manger ce truc immonde afin de ne pas être seul à passer cette épreuve. Il finit par se lasser, sachant bien que Minho ne changerait pas d'avis :

\- _Thomas._ Les chamailleries se stopèrent. _Eat it. For this morning._ Déclara-t-il d'un ton implacable.

Le brun soupira, résigné. Mine de rien, il se sentait un peu coupable. Il se demandait même s'il n'était pas allé un peu trop loin. Lui aurait détesté qu'on lui fasse un coup comme ça avec une de ses peurs. Désireux de se faire pardonner, il lâcha un simple :

\- _Ok…_

Les deux garçons prirent alors chacun un escargot dans le plat, sous les yeux pétillants de Minho et Teresa. Ils les sortirent de leur coquille –non sans mal- et finirent par les porter à leur bouche, se regardant droit dans les yeux, déterminés.

Les deux autres se mirent à compter :

\- _1… 2… 3 !_

Et ils avalèrent leur met _savoureux_.

Les deux visages se tordirent en une grimace dégoûtée, en mâchant difficilement. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla leur durer une éternité, ils finirent par avaler leur bouché.

Newt avait une main devant la bouche, et semblait vouloir vomir.

Thomas toussait, pensant que ça fera partir le goût.

\- _Beuuuurk !_ S'exclamèrent-t-il en même temps.

Newt bu de grandes rasades d'eau tandis que Thomas partit dans la cuisine en criant :

\- _QUE QUELQU'UN M'ENLÈVE CET HORRIBLE GO__Û__T DE LA BOUUUUCHE !_

Le repas se termina dans les rires de Minho et Teresa, tandis que les deux autres boudèrent.

**-o-**

\- _Meurs ! Meurs ! Meuuuuuurs !_ Criait Thomas en s'excitant sur la manette.

Les deux anglais rirent devant les cris de guerre du brun, alors que celui-ci était absorbé par le jeu.

La partie se termina, et le brun s'écria en direction de la cuisine :

\- _Minhoooo ? Tu t'es perdu ? C'est pas compliqué de ramener quatre bières non ?_

Thomas entendit un vague « _j'arrive_ » avant d'entendre un gros bruit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un bruit qu'il détestait. Le bruit d'un rouleau de scotch marron que l'on déroule d'un coup.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, qu'il se retrouva immobilisé contre le fauteuil, tandis que l'asiatique faisait des tours autour de lui, doublant, triplant, quadruplant l'épaisseur de scotch autour du buste et du fauteuil de son meilleur ami.

\- _Hey ! Qu'estufous Minho !_

L'asiatique lui offrit son plus beau sourire, pendant qu'il s'occupait d'immobiliser les jambes de Thomas avec son ami le ruban marron, et lâcha simplement, d'un ton détaché :

\- _Eh bien tu vois, quand une belle __**blonde**__ avec des yeux aussi attendrissants que ceux du Chat Potté me demande un coup de main, je ne peux pas refuser !_

Le brun tourna violement la tête vers Newt qui était mort de rire sur le canapé et lui lança un regard noir.

Après avoir vérifié que Thomas ne pourrait pas se défaire de ses liens collants, Minho se dirigea vers Teresa, glissa ses mains sous ses jambes et dans son dos, et la souleva. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise et Minho se contenta de lui dire :

\- _Je suis navré de devoir vous déplacer, gente dame, mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose._

Avant de la poser sur un autre fauteuil, en lui adressant un petit sourire.

L'asiatique se dirigea ensuite vers l'ancienne place de la brune, et passa une main entre le matelas et le sommier du canapé. Newt le regarda, incrédule, et Minho sortit enfin son bras du canapé.

Thomas poussa un cri d'horreur.

Dans la main de Minho, se trouvait la boîte du DVD de _Paranormal Activities_.

\- _Tu m'avais dit que tu l'avais brûlé !_ Hurla le brun.

\- _Je le gardais en cas d'urgence._ Dis simplement l'asiatique un sourire aux lèvres.

\- _Faux frère !_ Lance Thomas, d'une toute petite voix qui se voulait forte.

Minho inséra le film dans le lecteur tandis que Thomas poussait des cris de protestations en fermant les yeux et tournant la tête pour ne pas voir l'écran.

L'asiatique alla se poster derrière son meilleur ami, puis sembla hésiter. Il fit alors un geste à Newt pour qu'il vienne vers lui.

Le blond se leva et vint aussi se poster derrière le brun qui répétait des paroles dans une litanie incompréhensible.

\- **_C'est ta vengeance, alors c'est toi qui va lui maintenir la tête pour qu'il regarde le film._** Lui indiqua Minho en souriant, tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir près de Teresa.

Newt acquiesça, et posa timidement ses mains de chaque côté du visage du brun. Ce dernier stoppa soudain tout mouvement, et releva les yeux vers le blond. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils rougirent tous les deux. Pour mettre fin à ce moment gênant, l'anglais inclina la tête de Thomas vers la télévision tandis que Minho appuyait sur Play.

Le brun sembla reprendre ses esprits et se remit à gigoter :

\- _Non, non, non, non, non ! Non ! NON ! Nooooon !_

Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit :_ Newt était un petit enfoiré, et il ne se sentait pas un poil coupable. Et il détestait son meilleur ami aussi._

**-o-**

Thomas était dans son lit, et il était **_mort_** de peur.

Ce film était son point faible. Enfin, tous les films de fantômes en général, mais **lui**, c'était le **pire**. Parce qu'il y croyait lui, aux fantômes. Et ça lui gâchait un peu la vie, parce que un mec qui vit seul et qui a peur des fantômes, ça fait pas bon ménage. Au moindre bruit, il était prêt à appeler les flics.

Il était emmitouflé dans sa couette tel un burrito, et mourrait de chaud. Et bien sûr, Chuck avait décidé de s'endormir dans le salon et n'avait pas voulu se réveiller.

_Pour une fois que je veux qu'il dorme avec moi. Chien inutile ! _Cria Thomas intérieurement.

Soudain, il entendit sa porte grinçante qui s'ouvrir. Il tressauta.

_C'est Chuck, c'est Chuck, c'est Chuck…_ Se répéta inlassablement le brun.

Sauf que si c'était Chuck, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait entré.

_Newt ? Mais Newt, ça fait longtemps qu'il dort !_

Thomas se mit à flipper encore plus, et sortit discrètement sa main de son cocon pour essayer d'attraper la batte de baseball qui était sous son lit.

Quoi ? Ça fait quoi qu'il ait une batte alors qu'il ne fait même pas du baseball ? En réalité, il l'avait achetée à douze ans, en cas d'apocalypse de zombie.

Oui, il était con.

Surtout que, Thomas, réfléchit un peu. QU'EST-CE QUE TU COMPTES FAIRE CONTRE UN FANTOME AVEC UNE BATTE DE BASEBALL ? HEIN ? TU M'EXPLIQUES ?

Parce que rappelons lui, le principe du fantôme, c'est de ne _pas_ avoir d'enveloppe charnelle.

Bref, laissons-le avec sa débilité.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher du lit, et ne trouvant pas la batte, décida de prendre _tout_ son courage à deux mains, et releva légèrement la tête.

\- _BOUH !_

\- _WAAAH !_

Boom.

Newt alluma la lumière, et Thomas était sur les fesses, par terre et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il mit du temps à comprendre, et en voyant le blond se tordre de rire devant lui, il réalisa.

Il lui lança un coussin dans la tête, énervé, et le blond s'enfuit en courant en claquant la porte derrière lui, riant.

Le brun l'entendit crier derrière la porte :

\- _Nûs sommes quittes !_

Thomas soupira. Il retourna se coucher, peu désireux de devoir éteindre la lumière, et se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé dormir avec Newt, mais il avait bien trop de fierté pour l'avouer. Il s'endormit pourtant, ne pensant plus à ses peurs, mais à tout autre chose.

**X**

**Réponse au Rar:**

_DarkAlchemist:_ Wow! La longueur de ta review rivalise avec celles d'Artemys xD Hum, vraiment, j'arrive pas à choisir, mais je dirais... 2? Je suis trop heureuse d'être ta première fic Newtmas! *O* C'est aussi la première que j'écris donc bon :B

Fendre une vache en deux? Pauvre vaaache D:

Oui, je pense qu'ils vont finir par s'entretuer effectivement xD Pour Minho, je garde le même caractère qu'il a dans les livres, je n'invente pas grand chose à part ses répliques :p Chuck est bien mieux en chien qu'en humain, tout aussi chiant, mais mieux XD

Nan ce sera tout normalement xD Thomas n'est pa très acceuillant effectivement xD Ouaiiis Team Cannelle! Framboise-Vanille? C'est pas très très masculin XD

TU AS LE DROIT AU COOKIE! T'es la seule à l'avoir comprit je crois :D Bravooo :D

Merci pour ton commentaire! :D

_Cindy_: Moi non plus je ne les aime pas trop, enfin Teresa je l'ai bien aimé dans le tome 3 ... A la fin! XD Oui, les phrases les plus simples je les met en anglais, sinon je met en gras pour faire comprendre que c'est en anglais :p Plus mais pas trop? XD Vous êtes compliqués xD

Je pense resté légère effectivement, innocente par contre non xD Le drame c'est vraiment pas mon truc, mais j'ai réfléchis à peut être quelques disputes, mais rien d'énorme du genre "Thomas traverse la route, se fait écraser par une voiture et tombe dans un coma profond", nan c'est pas mon truc ça :B Lemon? Peut être! Je pense oui, mais il faut que je pose la question aux lecteurs, car j'ai mis un rating T au départ, donc si y a des âmes innocentes, je ne veux pas trop choquer :p Et Nooon, Gally ne va pas violer Newt, mais ce qu'Aris a trouvé est assez important oui :p Je ne connais pas cette fiction, j'irais voir à l'occasion :)

Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :D

**X**

**Ce chapitre vous a plu? :D**

**Ouiiii, j'ai torturé Thomas, c'est pas bien je sais, mais fallait rééquilibrer la balance ! :p**

**Alors, au départ je voulais qu'ils jouent à la PlayStation, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de jeux qui se jouent à plusieurs sur PS :/ Et puis j'ai repensé à la JapanExpo Sud, et aux tournois de Super Smash Bros, et je me suis dit que c'était mieux qu'ils jouent à ça xD Mais sinon, je suis totalement Team PlayStation!**

**Et vous, Team Wii ou Team PlayStation? :3**

**Si vous voulez savoir, la peur de Thomas pour les fantômes, c'est la mienne xD Nan je vous jure, je suis pareil... Honte à moi xD**

**Désolé, j'ai encore placé des références à GoT, et même à notre cher Stiles tiens :P **

**Bref! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review pour me donner votre avis!**

**PS: Dernière question, est-ce que ça serait grave si j'ajoutais un Lemon bien citronné dans un futur chapitre? (On a le temps hein, vous inquiètez pas) Parce que, au départ, c'est censé être un rating T :p**


	6. Blackout

**Moi ? En retard ? Naaaan. En même temps, je n'avais pas donné de Deadline sur mon dernier chapitre, mais vu que dans ma tête je dois poster un chapitre à maximum 2 semaines d'intervalles… Là c'est un retard xD**

**Bref, je ne peux même pas donner l'excuse comme quoi j'avais des examens, vu que je suis en seconde, et que je suis en vacances depuis le 5 Juin… Juste la fleeemme xD**

**J'avais aussi beaucoup envie de me reconcentrer sur mon autre passion, donc voilà voilà ^o^**

**Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, surtout que je l'ai écrit en deux fois, à 3 semaines d'intervalles, et que je me souvenais même pas de la première partie…**

**Ah oui, je voulais dire aussi, la première scène de ce chapitre est inspiré d'un épisode de la série **_**New girl**_**, peut être que certain verront de quelle scène je parle xD**

**Newt n'est pas trop présent dans ce chapitre, il doit avoir quoi, 2 lignes de dialogues ? x)**

**Merci à mon amour de béta **_**BlackEmilyMalou**_** ! Je te naime.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**VI**

Thomas fut réveillé par les rayons de soleil qui traversaient sa chambre. Il avait oublié de fermer les stores la veille, quand il se chiait littéralement dessus.

Il grogna et se tortilla dans son lit pour se dépêtrer des couvertures avant de s'arrêter net, en remarquant le léger inconfort qui s'était insinué dans son bas de pyjama.

_"Il n'y a pas que le soleil qui se lève, le matin!"_ Lança une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Minho.

Le brun se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans laquelle il comptait se débarrasser de... _Ça_. Il retira son t-shirt, puis il se bloqua dans son mouvement. Il venait de se rappeler de ce dont il avait rêvé.

_Newt, en robe blanche, avec une cape rouge à capuche, qui sautille dans la forêt, un panier à la main… Et lui, qui le suit de loin, se lèche les lèvres et_\- Thomas se mit une claque. Il avait vraiment rêvé de ça?

Ce devait être le rêve le plus pervers qu'il ait jamais fait. Un putain de remake du Petit Chaperon rouge. Et le pire, c'est qu'il se fit la réflexion que Newt était encore très mignon en robe.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage en espérant que ça suffirait à le calmer. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

Il était tellement occupé à se morfondre de son sort en sermonnant lui-même intérieurement, qu'il n'entendit pas que l'on toquait à sa porte, il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit et qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Newt.

\- _Thomas, where is_... Sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche quand ses yeux se posèrent en bas.

Oui, en bas.

Genre, en bas du corps de Thomas.

Oui, ce bas-là.

Avant même que Thomas ait eu le temps de devenir rouge et de cacher sa… _bosse_, Newt poussa un cri suraigu, extrêmement féminin, qui semblait apparemment être un rire, et partit en courant de la chambre (tout en continuant de rire) le rouge aux joues.

…

Thomas resta de longues secondes, ou peut-être des minutes, il ne savait pas vraiment, bloqué dans la même position.

Au bout d'un long moment, il finit par sortir de son « état de choc », et comprit ce qui venait de se passer.

Il gémit un genre de « _Noooooooooon…_ » en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Et même si ce qui s'était déroulé juste avant avait clairement calmé popaul, il avait VRAIMENT besoin d'une douche froide.

**-o-**

\- _Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que Thomas a ?_ Lança Gally en direction du groupe d'ami.

\- _J'sais pas, il est comme ça depuis ce matin, il nous a pas adressé la parole. C'est sûrement à cause de notre petite blague d'hier. HEY THOMAS ! FALLAIT PAS MAL LE PRENDRE, HEIN, C'ÉTAIT JUSTE UNE BLAGUE !_ Cria Minho.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ça. Il était bien là, à regarder le beau béton des trottoirs de Paris. Oh, tiens, une merde de chien ! Quelle belle ville !

Au moment où la sonnette de sa maison avait sonné, il avait su qu'il allait devoir sortir de sa chambre et affronter la dure réalité. _Dure_, ahah, c'est le cas de le dire ! Je me tais.

Alors il avait revêtu son sweat rouge super large, mis la capuche, n'avait croisé le regard de personne à part celui du sol, et refusait pertinemment de parler.

Même Ben avait essayé de le décoincer de son mutisme, mais rien n'y faisait.

En plus, il faisait trente-cinq foutus degrés, et il _crevait_ littéralement de chaud, alors que tous les autres étaient en débardeur. Même Newt. Qui avait des bras fins et très pâles. Thomas secoua la tête. Jamais plus il n'arriverait à le regarder en face.

Thomas se trouvait en queue de file, et observait l'anglais de loin. Il parlait avec Teresa et Aris, et le brun se prit à ressentir une pointe de jalousie envers ce dernier qui était décidément _trop_ collé au blond.

Soudain Newt tourna la tête vers lui et Thomas baissa immédiatement le regard, sentant déjà le rouge lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bientôt, on le confondrait avec son sweat.

**-o-**

La tour Eiffel. À vrai dire, le brun n'avait pas vraiment écouté quand Minho lui avait fait le résumé de leur journée du lendemain, et vu qu'il n'avait pas daigné lever les yeux depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui, il n'avait aucune idée d'où son groupe d'amis se dirigeait, et il en avait un peu rien à faire.

M'enfin ça, il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. C'est vrai que Newt ne l'avait pas citée quand ils avaient lu, Teresa et lui, leur programme touristique prévu par leur prof. Mais quand même, la tour Eiffel ! Comment avait-ils put ne pas la prévoir dans leur programme ? Leur lycée devait être pauvre. Voilà c'est ça.

Bref, ils se retrouvaient donc tous devant la tour Eiffel, dont Thomas ne voyait que vaguement les pieds.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde, c'était une période plutôt calme niveau tourisme, donc la file d'attente jusqu'au guichet était relativement courte.

Et Thomas, les yeux cachés sous sa capuche, pouvait mater à volonté la jolie paire de fesses juste devant lui. Seul point positif de cette horrible journée pour le moment.

Mais bien sûr, ce fut de courte durée : Minho comprit apparemment le petit jeu de son meilleur ami, et s'élança alors vers lui pour tirer sa capuche en arrière et s'exclama :

_-__Petit pervers ! Moi qui croyais que tu faisais la gueule, c'était juste un prétexte pour mater sans vergogne une certaine personne en toute discréti- mmphmmphMMPHH !_

Ça y est, Thomas et son sweat n'étaient plus qu'une seule et même personne.

Le brun qui se tenait devant son ami la main sur la bouche de celui-ci, dit d'une voix totalement calme et monotone :

\- _Minho. Un mot de plus. Un seul. Et je découpe tes paupières avec un coupe ongle._

Le visage de l'asiatique blêmit tandis qu'il clignait plusieurs fois des yeux, frémissant juste à l'idée que Thomas applique vraiment la sentence.

Sauvé par le gong, ils arrivèrent au guichet, devant lequel Minho s'empressa d'accourir.

Alors que l'asiatique comptait le nombre de tickets à quatre euros –oui parce que bon, faut pas déconner, c'est des étudiants, ils sont pauvres, donc ils prendront les escaliers parce que c'est moins cher- qu'il fallait, Gally l'interrompit :

\- _Ne me compte pas, j'ai déjà visité ce truc des centaines de fois._

Et alors que Thomas entendait un Aris dévasté gémir de déception à quelques mètres de lui, il y vit une porte de sortie :

\- _Ne me compte pas non plus_, s'exclama-t-il, _j'ai pas envie de dépenser mon fric._

OK. Alors ça, c'était l'argument le plus _pourri _qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé, étant donné qu'il n'en avait strictement _rien _à cirer de son fric, vu qu'il en avait _trop._

Minho plissa les yeux –si c'était possible- mais le regard meurtrier lui promettant mille souffrances s'il osait contrer l'argument du brun l'en dissuada.

Et c'est tout en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Newt, qu'il partit s'asseoir sur un petit muret suivi de Gally.

Tandis qu'il regardait les autres commençaient à grimper les escaliers, Gally lâcha sur le ton de la confidence :

\- _En fait je ne l'ai jamais visité ce machin._

Le brun mit un moment avant de comprendre de quoi il lui parlait, et après un petit silence, il répondit en riant :

\- _Moi non plus. J'habite à Paris depuis tout petit pourtant._

\- _Je crois que la moitié des parisiens n'ont jamais visité la Tour Eiffel, _répondit le blond sur le même ton. _Mais j'suis pas trop fan de la hauteur, donc bon. En tout cas c'est sympa d'être resté avec moi._ Ajouta-il plus sérieusement.

\- _Y a pas de quoi_, lui répondit Thomas en souriant.

Mais son sourire disparut bien vite quand il entendit un Minho hurlant des escaliers qu'ils avaient déjà commencés à monter :

-THOMAAAAS ! Y A NEWT QUI DEMANDE SI C'EST GRAVE D'AVOIR TON ÉRECTION MATINALE ?

Ledit Newt se prit la tête entre les mains, mort de honte, alors que Thomas ramenait ses jambes contre lui, les entourant de ses bras, en poussant un gémissement.

\- _Journée de merde._ Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même énervé, alors que Gally posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule en ricanant.

Ouais, journée de merde.

**-o-**

_Pourquoi_, pourquoi diable ce n'était pas une fille qui était descendue du bus ce jour-là ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple, et Thomas ne se serait pas posé toutes ces questions sur sa sexualité qui semblait être devenue bien curieuse.

Thomas repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée le matin même. Non. Au final c'était _très_ bien que ce soit un mec qui était descendu du bus ce jour-là, parce que sinon, à l'heure qu'il est, il se serait pendu avec sa ceinture à la poignée d'une porte, au lieu de se cacher dans un placard.

Oui, ça faisait maintenant… Thomas regarda l'écran de son portable… Dix-sept minutes que le brun avait prétexté une envie pressante, pour aller se cacher dans un placard, qui se trouvait au dernier étage de sa maison. Et il ne comptait pas en sortir. Il venait de vivre la journée la plus honteuse de sa vie. Il était resté en retrait avec Gally toute la journée, se récoltant des regards assassins de la part du meilleur ami de son correspondant, et des regards de chien battu de ce dernier, qu'il évitait consciencieusement.

Et apparemment, son instant de répit était terminé, puisque ses amis s'étaient rendus compte de son absence prolongée, semblant être en train de le chercher.

Pour le moment, il ne distinguait de l'agitation qu'à l'étage d'en dessous, et entendait Minho l'appeler.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir fermer son placard à clef, pour être sûr qu'on ne le trouverait pas, mais il ne se verrouillait que de l'extérieur.

Il entendit soudain des pas monter les escaliers, et son corps se crispa.

_Nooon, Encore un moment de répit s'il vous plaiiit !_ Supplia-t-il intérieurement.

En plus, il avait fini par craquer sous la chaleur assommante, et avait enlevé son sweat, ce qui ne lui donnait plus le moyen de se cacher sous sa capuche. Donc il avait opté pour le placard. Narmol.

Il entendait s'ouvrir des portes, des pas se rapprocher, et il entendit la voix de Ben et de Minho :

\- _Nan, il n'est pas là non plus._ Soupira l'asiatique.

\- _T'as essayé de l'appeler ? _Lui demanda le blond. (NAN MAIS SÉRIEUX Y A TROP DE BLONDS LÀ.)

\- _Nan, j'y avais pas vraiment pensé, je croyais qu'on le trouverait tout de suite. Il a toujours été nul à cache-cache._

Thomas tira la langue, même s'il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir, puis réalisa de quoi étaient en train de parler ses deux amis –encore qu'y en a un c'était plus très sûr-. Il tâtonna ses poches, ne se souvenant plus dans laquelle il avait rangé son portable, et dans des mouvements brusques et pressés, il sortit son téléphone, mais trop tard. Il se mit à sonner au moment même où il le prit dans ses mains.

Il entendit deux exclamations satisfaites, et pria pour… Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais il pria.

\- _Allez Thomas ! Il est temps de sortir du placard !_ S'exclama Ben en ouvrant la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, satisfait de sa vanne.

Thomas émit un long gémissement dépité.

Journée de merde.

**-o-**

\- _Où sont les autres ?_ demanda Thomas en découvrant son salon désert et en descendant les dernières marches.

\- _Partis chercher à boire._ Lui répondit Ben en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Thomas le regarda ne comprenant pas.

\- _Mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut !_ S'exclama-t-il.

Ben lui répondit nonchalamment :

\- _Il reste que des fonds de bouteilles de la dernière fois._

Thomas était encore plus perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien. De quoi parlait-t-il ? Puis il comprit. Nous étions samedi soir, et pratiquement tous les samedis soirs, ses potes –et d'autres personnes dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence- faisait une fête chez lui, parce que je cite « _t'as une grande maison avec piscine chauffée, y a pas d'parents pour nous faire chier, et t'as un écran plasma. Partage un peu ! _». Il avait donc accepté de prêter sa maison pour ces fêtes bien arrosées, à conditions que ce soit eux qui fournissent les boissons et qu'ils rangent tout le lendemain. Et lui, pendant que tout le monde se mettait la tête à l'envers dans sa maison, il restait enfermé –à clef- dans sa chambre, un casque sur les oreilles et un bouquin dans les mains.

NON il n'était pas associable. Du tout. Il n'aimait juste pas l'alcool. Et les gens. Surtout les ados plein d'hormones complètement saouls qui rient pour un rien et embrassent tout ce qui bouge. Oui, bon il était peut-être _un peu_ associable. Il n'avait donc jamais vraiment participé à ces fêtes qui se déroulaient sous son toit, mais priait toujours pour que sa mère passe pendant l'une d'elles pour voir un peu ce qui se passe quand on laisse un ado de dix-sept ans tout seul. Ce qui n'arrivait jamais, bien sûr.

\- _Vous allez quand même faire une fête alors qu'il y a les corres' ? _Demanda Thomas un poil étonné.

\- _Mais ouais Thomas ! C'est l'occasion unique de montrer aux britanniques comment l'on s'amuse en France ! _Déclara Minho en passant un bras derrière son épaule.

Bras dont il se débarrassa aussi vite qu'il était venu en lançant un énième regard assassin à Minho. Il lui en voulait toujours. En fait il lui en voulait pour tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que les anglais étaient là à cause de _lui_. Mais l'asiatique ne releva pas et continua :

\- _Et t'as intérêt à être là ce soir ! Au moins pour montrer que tu existes quoi. Y a quelqu'un qui m'a demandé si la maison était à moi à la dernière fête !_ Dit-il en riant. _Allez, tu s'ras pas obligé de boire !_

\- _Humpf._ Eut-il pour seule réponse de la part de son meilleur ami qui grognait, la mine renfrognée et boudeuse.

_Pourquoi pas ?_

**-o-**

Une bière à la main, appuyé contre un mur, Thomas regardait la foule de jeunes qui se trouvait dans sa maison. Personne ne dansait pour le moment, et tous étaient occupés à parler, draguer, tout en buvant, sûrement attendant d'avoir quelques milligrammes d'alcool dans le sang pour faire disparaître toute gêne ou timidité.

Il regarda discrètement vers Newt, qui était _encore_ avec Aris. Aris qui le collait un peu trop à son goût et semblait déblatérer un flot de paroles interminable.

Il soupira, posa sa bière et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, et tourna la poignée. Il poussa la porte, mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas.

Fermée à clef.

Il colla son oreille à la porte. Il ne semblait y avoir personne dedans.

Il s'accroupit et regarda la serrure. Il n'y avait pas la clef dedans, ce qui voulait dire que la porte avait été fermée de l'extérieur.

\- _Minho…_ Grogna-t-il plus énervé que jamais.

Cette fois, il allait sortir le coupe ongle, c'était_ sûr_.

Il dévala les escaliers –sans manquer de se casser la gueule-, et lança un regard circulaire sur le salon à la recherche de son traître d'ami. Il l'aperçu à côté de la baie vitrée, en train de draguer une fille, et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers lui.

Mais il fut stoppé dans sa course par une tête blonde qui se planta devant lui. Il regarda paniqué autour de lui : aucune possibilité de fuite. À peine ouvrit-il la bouche pour trouver une excuse et s'enfuir loin loin loin, qu'il fut interrompu par Newt, qui lui dit en essayant de trouver le regard du brun qui le fuyait :

\- _I apologize._

Après ça il lui fourra dans les mains un verre de… Thomas ne savait même pas quoi mais à l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, c'était forcément de l'alcool.

La bouche du brun s'ouvrit et se ferma à plusieurs reprises, le blond attendant vraisemblablement une réponse. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, et pour montrer qu'il n'était pas un poisson rouge, il but tout son verre cul sec.

L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, et il toussa sous la sensation. Lui qui avait voulu se donner une contenance, c'était raté.

Newt lui tapota le dos en lui demandant

\- _Are you ok ?_

Pour seule réponse le brun leva son pouce en l'air, toujours plié en deux à cracher ses poumons.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers une table, suivi de Newt, pour se servir de l'eau. Il trouva une bouteille, et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- _Thomas wait, I think it's…_

Thomas ayant déjà bu deux grandes gorgées, se remit à tousser de plus belle.

\- _…Vodka._

Newt le prit par le bras pour l'asseoir sur le canapé, et là, il croisa son regard et le soutint. L'alcool était génial. Ça lui donnait du courage. Et alors que Newt repartit chercher de l'eau cette fois, Thomas attrapa un verre et se servit du ponch qui était sur la table basse. Le goût fruité envahit ses papilles : bien meilleur que ce qu'il avait bu juste avant ! Il finit bien vite son verre, et le blond ne revenant toujours pas, il s'en resservit un autre.

Il finit par se lever et alla voir Minho, qui était encore avec une fille… Mais pas la même.

L'asiatique sembla comprendre à sa marche peu assurée que le brun était légèrement pompette. Il se détourna de la blonde à laquelle il parlait pour aborder son ami :

\- _Toi, c'est pas du jus de fruits que t'as bu!_

Le brun ne comprit pas ce que sous-entendait son meilleur ami et répondit un peu pâteusement :

\- _Ben… Techniquement si, c'était du jus d'fruits. _Dit-il en pointant le grand saladier remplit de ponch.

L'asiatique eut un rire clair en voyant que la débilité de son presque-frère était décuplée avec l'alcool, il se stoppa en voyant la main tendue de Thomas devant lui semblant attendre quelque chose. Celui-ci l'éclaira très vite :

\- _Ma clef._ Déclara-t-il d'un ton implacable.

Minho lui sourit :

\- _Je te la rends si tu te mets avec moi pour le bière-pong !_

_Bière-pong ?_

**-o-**

Thomas s'affala sur le canapé. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il était vraiment _très_ nul au bière-pong. Bière-pong qui ne contenait pas que de la bière d'ailleurs. Tricheur.

Il avait joué avec Minho contre Ben et Winston, et leur équipe s'était faite bien laminer.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de jouer à ce jeu d'ailleurs ?

Tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de se rappeler, quelqu'un se pencha sur le canapé derrière lui, et une assiette apparut devant ses yeux. Il tourna la tête et à quelques centimètres de son visage se tenait Brenda, une des seules filles de sa classe. Cette dernière lui demanda en souriant :

\- _Tu veux un Brownie ?_

Thomas hésita, et puis pourquoi pas ? Ça allait peut être éponger l'alcool dans son corps. (gros LOOOL).

Il la remercia et elle partit proposer ses brownies à d'autres invités.

Il enfourna le gâteau dans sa bouche, en mettant partout, et se resservit à boire. Il se leva, dans le but… De quoi déjà ? Il avait oublié. Mais il partit divaguer vers le bar, où plein d'alcool qu'il ne connaissait pas l'y attendaient.

Il s'assit et commença à mélanger tout et n'importe quoi, puis à goûter, et faire une grimace dégoûtée, avant d'essayer d'autres combinaisons.

Et après…

…

C'est le blackout.

**-o-**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Thomas fut plus qu'étonné d'être réveillé par d'horribles douleurs partout sur le corps, que par une langue baveuse de chien.

« _HAAAAANHUUUUMAÏEAÏERAAAAAHJAIMALSAMÈREUUUHHIIiiaaaa…_ » Fut le gémissement qu'il poussa en essayant de bouger son bras droit qui pendait dans le vide.

« _Hmmm._ » fut le gémissement qui lui répondit.

Thomas se stoppa dans ses gestes. _What_ ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Il sentit du mouvement sur sa gauche et se pétrifia.

Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?

Il entendait une respiration régulière juste à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il était bien dans sa chambre pourtant non ?

Thomas prit alors tout le courage qu'il lui restait et tourna la tête vers la présence dans son lit.

Il tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Newt endormi et son cœur rata un battement.

Le brun ferma les yeux.

_Calme Thomas, calme. C'est juste encore un rêve._

Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba face à l'évidence : ce n'était _pas_ un rêve.

Puis il sembla se rendre compte d'un petit détail.

…

Son esprit lui jouait des tours ou ils étaient nus ?!

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

_Pandicorne _: Hey ! Mais ouiiii Thomas est un petit génie ! :D Oui, c'est vrai, les escargots c'est pas très bon :( Mais tellement ! Juste pour faire classe xD (et en cas d'invasion zombie) Avouez, vous pensiez qu'ils allaient dormir ensemble xD Je suis contente que tu sois d'accord, et merci pour ta Review !

_Cindy _: Ben au final, il n'arrivera pas tellement vite au niveau des chapitres, mais au niveau du temps (c'est-à-dire une semaine), peut-être un peu plus. Mais ils ne seront pas in love non plus xD Enfin, chut, je me tais, j'en dis pas plus. J'espère bien que tu ne vas pas te faire torturer ! Enfin, si la personne ressemble à Newt, pourquoi pas ? xD Merci pour ta review ! :D

_Les 3 Guest qui demandaient la suite_ : Bah la voilà ! XD

* * *

**CLIFF :D**

Ne me tuez pas.

Ça vous a pluuuu ? Je ne sais pas quand je vais écrire la suite, mais vous savez, je suis overbooké, trop de devoirs toussatoussa ! LOL. Nan, ce sera juste que j'ai la flemme si la suite tarde xD

Vous avez tous eu une réaction positive face à la proposition de Lemon (ce qui ne m'étonne pas du touuut. Petits pervers.), un citron sera donc glissé par-là dans quelques chapitres (je n'ai pas calculé combien xD).

Le prochain chapitre sera riche en _gueule de bois_, en _panique_, et en _flash-back_ !

Je n'ai oublié personne pour les réponses aux Re

Tchuuus.


	7. Space Cake

**Saluuuut, je suis désoléééé!**

**Désolé pour cette absence d'un mois et demi, maiiis... J'ai pas d'excuse xD comme d'hab!**

**Bon, pour tout vous dire, je n'avais absolument pas la motivation et je bloquais à chaque fois que j'essayais d'écrire! La prochaine fois que j'écris une fanfiction, j'attendrais d'avoir des chapitres d'avance pour la publier!**

**Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit, et il est principalement au point de vue de Minho :) et les parties en italique sont des flash-back.  
**

**Bon, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire, mais ce sera plutôt en bas!**

**Merci à BlackEmilyMalou pour la correction ;)**

_PS: Je tiens à préciser que l'alcool est à consommer avec modération, et que la drogue, c'est mal! (Après vous faite ce que vous voulez, moi je préviens juste xD)_

**VII**

La peur fut la première chose qui s'empara de Thomas quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait pas de t-shirt, et que Newt non plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Avaient-ils couché ensemble ?

Il était à demi assis dans son lit et le drap lui recouvrait le bas du corps. Le blond qui dormait paisiblement à sa gauche se retourna en gémissant pour se mettre de dos à Thomas et tira le drap blanc avec lui, découvrant totalement le brun. Il vit avec soulagement qu'il portait son caleçon Dragon Ball. Et Newt l'avait sûrement vu. Et s'était sûrement moqué de lui, le connaissant.

Mais là n'était pas la question. La question pour le moment était plutôt : « Est-ce que Newt lui, porte un caleçon ? ». Dans un autre contexte, cette question aurait été totalement étrange.

Thomas déglutit bruyamment, appréhendant ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il souleva lentement le drap de l'épaule du blond et le tira doucement vers le bas, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas réveiller l'anglais. Il ne se retint pas de reluquer la peau laiteuse mise à la disposition de ses yeux, mais secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur son objectif.

Le drap était relevé jusqu'à la hanche quand le brun retint inconsciemment son souffle. Encore quelques centimètres et… Il soupira de soulagement et se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit en découvrant le caleçon noir que portait Newt.

Puis il ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Même s'ils portaient leurs sous-vêtements, ça ne voulait rien dire. Ils avaient très bien pu _le faire_, et avoir remis leurs caleçons après.

Ce fut alors la panique qui s'empara du brun.

Il sauta de son lit, attrapa son sweat rouge et sortit à la vitesse de la lumière de sa chambre, non sans refermer délicatement la porte, avant de se précipiter dans le couloir tout en mettant son haut et en… Se cassant la gueule.

Bon, pour la discrétion c'était raté.

Il se figea sur le sol, un bras dans une manche, la tête à moitié enfilée, à l'écoute d'un quelconque bruit venant de sa chambre.

Silence.

Le corps du brun se décrispa. Il se releva, avec un peu moins de précipitation, et remit correctement son sweat. Voilà ce que ça apporte de paniquer comme un malade.

Il entreprit alors de chercher la seule personne assez proche de lui qui serait capable de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la période de la soirée qu'il avait oubliée, c'est-à-dire… Toute la soirée.

Il ouvrit plusieurs portes de l'étage, beaucoup de chambres contenaient des couples enlacés et endormis, tandis que d'autres abritaient des mecs à moitié nus avachis sur le sol.

_Au moins je ne suis pas le seul…_ Pensa Thomas.

Et alla même chercher dans les salles de bains, faisant vite demi-tour dégoûté en découvrant du vomi.

\- Putain mais t'es où Minho!? Pesta-t-il.

En plus de ça, il n'avait pas son portable, et ignorait s'il l'avait perdu ou s'il était dans sa chambre. Et hors de question d'y retourner tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé Minho.

Après avoir fait plusieurs allers-retours dans les pièces de la maison, Thomas finit par repérer une main portant la montre de son meilleur ami dépassant du tas d'humain se trouvant sur son canapé.

Le brun se dirigea vers lui, et tapota la main.

\- Hey, Minho ! Chuchota-t-il

Pas de réaction.

\- How, Minho ! Éleva un peu la voix le brun.

Toujours rien.

Il pinça la peau du dos de la main.

Rien.

Thomas énervé s'impatienta et finit par tirer de toutes ses forces le bras de Minho, le faisant tomber du canapé, accompagné de quelques autres compagnons d'hibernation de l'asiatique, se récoltant quelques grognements indignés de leur part, tandis que Minho se réveillait en sursaut, complètement paniqué.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ?! S'écria-t-il en regardant partout autour de lui.

\- C'est moi qui devrais paniquer là ! Lui répondit Thomas en essayant de garder contenance.

L'asiatique, toujours parterre, regarda son meilleur ami accroupi devant lui avec des yeux ronds, puis il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Thomas ne comprit pas, et après lui avoir demandé une dizaine de fois ce qui se passait, et n'obtenant pas de réponse, il finit par lui asséner un coup dans le ventre, qui eut le mérite de le faire taire.

\- Ok ok. J'arrête. ! BWAHAHAH-AÏE.

\- QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- T'as… T'as… Une… Une bite sur le front ! BWAHAHAHA ! S'écria l'asiatique en pointant ledit front du doigt.

\- Hein ?

Thomas se releva et se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus de la télévision, et effectivement, il avait bien un pénis dessiné au feutre sur le front.

Il soupira en se frottant les yeux. Dans d'autres circonstances ça l'aurait peut-être fait rire, mais là, il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Minho sembla le remarquer puisqu'il s'arrêta de rire et se releva, s'époussetant un peu le pantalon.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon frère ? Demanda solennellement l'asiatique tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de son « frère ».

Thomas rouvrit les yeux et soupira. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et lâcha :

\- Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

L'asiatique fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Hier soir ? Bah on a fait une soirée !

\- Oui, c'est de ça que je parle.

Minho était de plus en plus perdu.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Thomas éleva la voix d'agacement :

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la soirée !

L'asiatique le fixa choqué.

\- Attend… Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- C'est bien ça le problème !

\- Bah merde alors ! S'exclama Minho en riant.

Un grognement mécontent d'un des dormeurs les décida à changer de pièce.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de bain à peu près propre, afin que Thomas se lave le visage pour que Minho arrête de se foutre de sa gueule.

Arrivé devant la glace il fit un état des lieux de sa tête. Il avait d'horribles cernes, une coupure sur la lèvre, et la pommette légèrement gonflée. En omettant le dessin sur son front.

\- Je me suis battu ou quoi ?

\- Non, pas vraiment non. Dit l'asiatique en riant.

Thomas entreprit de se laver le visage, non sans grimacer.

Après s'être débarbouillé et avoir enlevé le dessin digne d'un enfant de cinq ans, le brun entreprit de faire l'état des lieux de son corps, sous le regard amusé de Minho.

Il souleva sont sweat, et put mieux évaluer les dégâts.

Il retint son souffle en voyant que c'étaient de _très sérieux dégâts_. Bon, pas au point d'aller à l'hôpital, mais quand même, de _très sérieux dégâts_ pour une simple soirée arrosée.

Il avait le torse recouvert d'hématomes, et des tonnes de griffures qui semblaient assez profondes pour avoir saigné. C'est en les voyant qu'il s'aperçut qu'il en avait également quelques-unes sur les bras ainsi que sur les jambes.

\- Je me suis fait attaquer par une meute de chats sauvages ou quoi ?! Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés en regardant précipitamment toutes les parties de son corps.

\- Nan, c'est encore _plus_ ridicule. Lança Minho avec un sourire.

_Thomas se dirigea en titubant vers son meilleur ami, une bouteille d'un grand cru trouvé dans la cave personnelle de sa mère. Si on se bourre la gueule, autant le faire au Saint Emilion non ?_

_\- Minhoooo ! J'ai trèèèès envie de vomir ! Cria Thomas un sourire fier aux lèvres._

_L'asiatique soupira. C'était la quatrième fois que le brun venait le voir pendant la soirée pour lui dire comment il se sentait. Et ça ne faisait qu'une heure depuis que Thomas avait bu sa première bière. Mine de rien ça lui faisait du bien de voir son meilleur ami se lâcher, et il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir piqué la clé de sa chambre._

_En réalité, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait bourré. Quand ils avaient treize ans, ils avaient piqué une bouteille de whisky au père de Minho, et l'avait descendue cachés dans le placard de la chambre de l'asiatique. Ils avaient bien sûr passé la soirée aux dessus des toilettes, et s'étaient faits griller le lendemain. Les deux amis avaient été interdits de se voir pendant un mois. (Et ils en avaient énormément souffert) Il avait fallu à Minho deux ans avant d'oublier cette horrible bêtise pour retoucher à l'alcool. Thomas lui, n'y avait jamais retouché._

_L'asiatique était d'ailleurs plus qu'impressionné que le brun n'ait pas encore rendu le contenu de son estomac, parce que depuis qu'il l'avait interrompu dans ses créations de cocktails, Thomas avait continué de boire. Et il devait avoir __**beaucoup**__ de grammes dans le sang._

_Donc quand Thomas était venu lui dire qu'il voulait vomir, il s'était juste dit « Enfin ! ». Oui, c'était plutôt étrange de réagir de cette manière quand votre meilleur ami vous criait dans l'oreille qu'il voulait gerber, mais pour sa défense, Minho était aussi un peu bourré._

_Bref, il posa alors son verre sur le buffet près de lui, passa son bras autour de la taille du brun et prit le bras de Thomas par-dessus son épaule._

_\- Allez Tomtom, on va dégobiller dehors !_

_Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un sourire béat._

_De sa main libre, il ouvrit la porte coulissante de la baie vitrée, et l'air frais envahit son visage. Après être resté enfermé dans une maison remplie d'adolescents bourrés et transpirants à force de danser, l'oxygène avait commencé à lui manquer._

_Il installa Thomas sur le rebord du petit muret qui délimitait la terrasse, s'assit à ses côtés, et s'alluma une cigarette._

_\- Cigareeeeeette ! S'exclama le brun en tendant la main vers cette dernière qui était fermement serrée entre les lèvres de Minho, qui s'empressa de l'éloigner de l'énergumène qu'était son meilleur ami._

_\- Non non non ! Je ne compte pas gâcher une de mes précieuses clopes pour un péquenot comme toi ! Allez, va vomir au fond du jardin, après je te rentre. Dit l'asiatique en riant._

_Thomas l'ignora et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Minho. Puis, comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu, il changea totalement de registre :_

_\- J'adooore les roses, dit-il en pointant les rosiers du doigt, mais je préfère quand elles sont rouges. Finit-il en prenant un air boudeur._

_Minho ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'écouter le sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda son ami boire quelques gorgées de vin à même la bouteille et se lever pour se diriger vers les rosiers._

_Il vit Thomas s'arrêter devant eux. Le brun resta figé quelques secondes devant les arbustes, puis il l'observa avec horreur verser le contenu de la bouteille sur une des roses blanches._

_\- Thomas ! Hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers celui-ci et en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains, tu viens vraiment de vider une bouteille de __**quinze ans **__d'âge, sur une __**plante **__?!_

_Le sourire béat sur le visage de Thomas finit de l'achever. Mais où avait-il bien pu trouver un ami pareil ?_

_C'est alors qu'il vit le brun tituber puis pencher dangereusement vers les rosiers. Il eut à peine le temps de tendre le bras pour le rattraper que son meilleur ami s'écrasa piteusement dans les arbustes._

_C'est impuissant qu'il regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il essaya quand bien même d'interpeller Thomas, et de lui dire d'arrêter de bouger, mais les cris du brun couvrait sa voix et l'empêchait d'être entendue._

_\- WAAAAH ! JE SUIS ATTAQUÉ!_

_\- Thomas, calme toi, ce ne sont que des rosiers, arrête de bouger, tu te blesses encore plus !_

_Mais le brun faisait la sourde oreille et continuait de hurler à la mort, ce qui ne tarda pas d'attirer l'attention des personnes pas loin, en pause clope ou alors vers la piscine._

_Plusieurs s'approchèrent, tandis que Gally et Winston accouraient alertés par les cris._

_Et ils ne purent qu'exploser de rire devant ce spectacle tout simplement ridicule, vite suivis par Minho, qui n'avait pas vraiment su si c'était raisonnable de rire dans une telle situation._

_\- Il faudrait peut-être aller l'aider, intervint Gally en voyant des curieux arriver._

_\- A toi l'honneur ! Répondit Winston en riant, Je n'ai pas envie de m'approcher de cette boule de nerf, j'ai bien trop peur de me recevoir un coup de pied mal placé._

_Le blond soupira. Il décroisa les bras et s'approcha de Thomas qui continuait de se tortiller et par la même occasion de se blesser. Il rentra dans les roses qui lui griffèrent les bras au passage, chopa le brun sous les aisselles et le souleva pour que les roses arrêtent d'agresser sa peau. Thomas arrêta immédiatement de gigoter, comme abasourdi par ce qui était en train de se passer, et fixa Gally avec de grand yeux et la bouche formant un parfait « o » jusqu'à ce qu'il le pose parterre._

_Le brun fixa le blond avec ses yeux de biche et lui lança :_

_\- Tu es mon prince !_

_Puis il partit en sautillant vers la maison -oui oui en sautillant, comme une licorne- alors que Gally rougissait légèrement à la remarque, et que le t-shirt de Thomas tombait en lambeau._

_\- Eh ben, s'exclama Minho, je crois que je comprends où Thomas cachait toute son énergie et sa joie de vivre, dans la case « futur cuite » de son cerveau !_

En sautillant ? Vraiment ?

Enfin, maintenant Thomas comprenait mieux pourquoi son corps était recouvert de griffures.

\- Et je n'ai pas eu mal ? J'veux dire, je suis juste parti, comme ça, alors que les roses m'avaient griffés jusqu'au sang ?

\- Bah, tu sais avec l'alcool, on oubli très vite la douleur, lui répondit Minho en souriant.

Thomas se tordit pour pouvoir voir son dos et put constater qu'il n'était pas mieux que le reste de son corps.

\- Et les bleus ? Demanda le brun.

\- Oula les bleus, j'peux pas te dire exactement quand tu te les es fait, tu es tombé tellement de fois, même lorsqu'il n'y avait rien pour te faire chuter ! Lui répondit-il moqueur.

Le brun soupira.

\- Et mon t-shirt du coup ?

\- Tu t'en es débarrassé et tu en as piqué un à quelqu'un d'autre dans la soirée, lui dit l'asiatique qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en se remémorant le souvenir.

Thomas ne posa pas plus de questions, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. Enfin si, il avait envie d'en savoir plus, mais pas sur comment il avait volé le t-shirt de quelqu'un d'autre, plutôt sur comment ledit t-shirt avait disparu par la suite.

Il s'apprêtait à poser la question quand il percuta quelqu'un en sortant de la salle de bain.

Le brun fut plus que soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Newt mais d'un Gally torse nu (non mais ça devient une habitude dans cette maison ou quoi ?). Thomas allait simplement lui dire « Hey salut ! » mais il fut coupé dans son élan par le blond qui devint écarlate :

\- Oh… Thom… Je… Euh… B… bégaya-t-il, J'dois y aller ! Et il partit comme une furie vers la porte d'entrée et sortit.

Il y eut un léger moment de flottement, puis Thomas se tourna vers son meilleur ami, un air interrogatif sur le visage. En réponse il eut droit à :

\- Eh bien disons que tu es très… Calin, quand tu es bourré.

_\- J'ai faiiiiiiim ! se plaignit Thomas, avachi sur le canapé, Minho à ses côtés._

_\- Ben mange. Se contenta de lui répondre l'asiatique d'une voix morne, en ayant marre de devoir gérer son presque frère totalement saoul._

_Au même moment, Brenda passa derrière eux, et comme s'il venait de trouver le trésor au pied de l'arc-en-ciel, le brun l'arrêta pour lui demander joyeusement :_

_\- Brenda ma sauveuse ! Il te reste des Brownies ? Je meuuurs de faim !_

_Alors que la brune s'apprêtait à lui répondre que non, il n'en restait plus, Minho la coupa dans son élan :_

_\- Attend Thomas. T'as mangé un des Brownies de Brenda ? _

_Et alors qu'il entendit le brun lâcher un « Ouiiiii » enfantin, il se frotta les yeux en soupirant._

_\- Ok. Je comprends mieux certains trucs, je me disais bien que l'alcool ne pouvait pas être le seul responsable de ton… État._

_Et Thomas partit dans un grand fou rire, que lui-même ne pouvait justifier, sous l'air dépité de Minho._

\- Attend un peu. C'était quoi ces Brownies exactement ? Demanda Thomas, ne comprenant pas tout.

\- A ton avis ?

Devant l'air de total incompréhension de son meilleur ami, Minho soupira.

\- Si tu sortais un peu de ton trou, peut être que tu saurais que les Brownies de Brenda sont les meilleurs Space Cake de toute la Galaxie ! Avec eux, tu planes au pays des Licornes mec !

Le brun sembla comprendre de quoi il retournait, et une expression entre la stupéfaction et la panique se dessina sur son visage.

\- Je me suis DROGUÉ ?!

Voyant que son meilleur ami commençait à paniquer, l'asiatique enchaîna sur l'histoire du-pourquoi-du-comment-de-Gally-qu'est-bizarre. Vous avez suivi ?

Mais Minho hésitait. Comment pouvait-il dire à son meilleur ami, son frère de toujours, que sous l'effet de l'alcool, il se transformait en vraie **allumeuse **?

Difficile.

_\- J'ai faim-j'ai faim-j'ai faiiiiim._

_Thomas se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Minho ne le suivit pas, la cuisine était à dix mètres, il n'allait donc (logiquement) pas se perdre. Et puis c'était sa maison quand même._

_Au bout de cinq minutes, l'asiatique s'inquiéta quand même de l'absence prolongée de Thomas. Il finit par se lever en soupirant, et marcha en direction de la cuisine._

_Juste avant de rentrer dans la cuisine, il croisa Newt qui l'interpella :_

_**\- Minho ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Thomas ?**_

_**\- Je vais justement le chercher, il est intenable et je crains que si je le laisse tout seul il fasse une grosse conner-**_

_Sa phrase se coupa quand il rentra dans la cuisine, le blond sur les talons. Il fut pris de deux sentiments en même temps. D'un côté il était fier de voir Thomas embrasser (et tripoter un peu aussi) cette magnifique anglaise, parce que bon, oh, en seize ans il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami en couple, ni embrasser une fille (ou un garçon), mais de l'autre côté il était on ne peut plus triste pour Thomas qui venait sans doute de ruiner son coup avec Newt. Parce que, oh, il n'était pas aveugle le Minho, il avait bien vu les états dans lesquels un simple regard du blond pouvait mettre le brun._

_Bref, donc devant eux, Thomas embrassait à pleine bouche une blonde qui appartenait au groupe britannique. Il avait une main sur ses fesses aussi, mais passons._

_Le premier réflexe de l'asiatique fut de se retourner, pour voir la réaction de Newt. Mais il n'était plus là. Disparu, envolé._

_La deuxième chose qu'il fit fut de fondre sur le brun pour le décoller de cette fille, parce que vu comme c'était parti, dans une heure, il les retrouvait dans une chambre. Et Minho savait bien que ce n'était pas ce que Thomas voulait._

\- Oh noooon. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Jura Thomas en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Attend, attend, ce n'est pas fini.

_C'est donc après l'avoir décollé de cette sangsue sous les cris de protestation de son meilleur ami, qu'il commença à lui faire un sermon, dont Thomas n'écouta pas un mot._

_L'attention du brun se détourna très vite, et alors que Minho parlait encore, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le salon, où il avait aperçu Dan, un garçon de leur classe. Ce que l'asiatique ne comprit pas vraiment, puisque Dan et Thomas n'était pas spécialement proche, ils se disaient juste bonjour._

_Mais il comprit bien vite quand il rattrapa son ami et entendit la question qu'il posa à Dan :_

_\- Dit, Dan, t'as déjà embrassé un garçon ? Demanda Thomas d'une voix malicieuse._

_Ledit Dan parut un instant décontenancé par la question, tandis qu'à côté Minho se préparait au pire pour la suite._

_\- Ben… Oui, tu le sais, j'ai un copain. Lui répondit-il hésitant, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait._

_L'asiatique quant à lui, restait en retrait, prêt à tout moment à sauter sur le brun pour l'empêcher de faire –encore- une connerie. _

_Et il en fit une. Bien sûr._

_Sans crier gare, il fit un de ses sourires les plus diaboliques et fondit sur les lèvres de Dan. Alors que Dan poussait une exclamation de surprise, Thomas en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et lui donner un baiser digne d'un des plus beaux films d'amour._

_Il avait bien caché son jeu le Thomas, sous ses airs de puceau sans expérience, il embrassait super bien !_

_Enfin, là n'était pas la question._

_Minho se retourna brusquement et essaya de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait la scène qui se déroulait derrière lui. Pas que ce soit dégoûtant, non pas du tout, (même pas du tout du tout) mais voyez-vous, le copain de Dan, c'était le genre rugbymen, 90 kilos de muscles, le genre de type qu'on n'a pas envie d'embêter quoi. Et mine de rien, il tenait à la vie de son abruti de meilleur ami._

_À son plus grand soulagement, personne ne vit la scène. Enfin, __**presque**__ personne._

_Au fond du salon, il pouvait voir Newt, la bouche ouverte, et un verre dans les mains._

_« Bravo Thomas, -2 pour toi. » Soupira intérieurement Minho._

_Et à leur gauche, Ben qui s'occupait de la musique et était donc posté un peu en hauteur par rapport aux autres, regardait la scène avec des yeux écarquillés._

_Bon, ce qu'il y avait de bien là-dedans c'est qu'aucun des deux n'allaient balancer Thomas. Donc il était sauvé. Mais pas encore en fait, vu qu'il était __**toujours**__ en train de rouler la pelle du siècle à Dan, et que ce dernier ne se débattait __**pas du tout**__._

_D'un côté il pouvait comprendre, parce que Thomas était classé dans la catégorie « inaccessible », puisqu'il repoussait absolument toutes les avances que l'on pouvait lui faire. Alors des rumeurs s'était formées autour de son inaccessibilité, certains avaient d'abord dit qu'il était sûrement gay, théorie bien vite effacée puisque le brun repoussait aussi les hommes, alors les gens s'étaient imaginé que Thomas ne couchait qu'avec des femmes expérimentées._

_Nan mais sérieusement, la vérité, c'était juste que Thomas était un handicapé des sentiments, associable, ET __**puceau**__._

_Oui oui, puceau avec un grand P._

_Donc, en partant de tout l'engouement qui tournait autour du brun, on pouvait comprendre que Dan se laisse faire._

_Mais Minho, en homme de la situation, finit par leur dire un simple « STOP ! » avant d'emmener le brun se passer la tête sous l'eau froide, laissant un Dan pantelant._

\- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu… Newt doit me détester… marmonna Thomas entre ses mains.

\- Ah, ça je ne sais pas, mais je peux te dire que sur la barre d'affinité que tu as avec lui, tu dois être du côté négatif.

\- À -2 c'est ça ?

\- Houla non. Je dirais plutôt à -95.

\- QUOI ? Mais où est-ce que j'ai perdu les 93 autres points d'affinités ?

\- Bah, déjà, t'as dû en perdre une bonne partie quand tu as dansé un collé-serré avec son meilleur ami. Dit Minho en riant.

\- J'ai fait QUOI ?! Oh non, mais Minho, qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant ce temps ? Dit le brun dépité.

\- Ben, je filmais ! Lui répondit l'asiatique fier de lui.

…

\- Quoi ? Tu veux voir ? demanda-t-il en sortant son téléphone.

\- Je. Te. Hais.

Tandis que Thomas partait en quête d'un aspirine, puisque que dans la panique il n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de soigner sa gueule de bois, Minho essaya de se faire pardonner.

\- Roooh, Thomas, comprend moi ! Faut voir comment t'étais aussi ! Au bout d'un moment j'ai fini par laisser passer !

\- Mais ça ne répond toujours pas à pourquoi Gally est parti en courant. Lui dit-il exaspéré en avalant son cachet.

\- Ah ouiiii…

_Thomas s'était débarrassé de son haut qui ressemblait plus à une passoire qu'à un tee-shirt après son passage dans les roses, et avait dansé avec Aris, plutôt prêt du corps. Beaucoup en étaient restés bouche bée, découvrir que le brun avait tant d'audace était une vraie surprise pour tous._

_Mais depuis que le brun était revenu vers Minho, il semblait s'être rendu compte qu'il était torse nu, et était soudain devenu ultra pudique._

_\- Minhooo ! J'ai froid !_

_\- Il fait au moins 35 degrés Thomas. Et non je ne te donnerai pas la clef de ta chambre, sinon tu vas te cloîtrer là-bas._

_Mais le brun ne l'écoutait plus, il était occupé à repérer sa prochaine victime. Chose faite, il se dirigea à vive allure vers un certain grand blond qui était de dos, et lui sauta sur le dos._

_\- Gallyyyyy ! Hurla le brun joyeusement en passant ses bras autour de son cou. (Avouez-le, vous avez cru qu'il sautait sur Newt !)_

_Ledit Gally, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait vacilla avant de reprendre son équilibre, chose difficile lorsqu'on avait un monstre gigotant sur le dos._

_L'asiatique s'empressa de les rejoindre, et s'adressa au blond :_

_\- Désolé Gally, Thomas est com-plè-te-ment bourré, et un peu défoncé aussi. S'excusa-t-il._

_\- C'est faux ! S'empressa de répondre Thomas en descendant du dos de Gally. __Regarde ce que j'ai appris tout à l'heure Gally !_

_Et avant que Minho puisse réagir, Thomas déposa ses mains sur les hanches du blond qui sursauta au contact, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Gally. Et pendant tout le processus, le brun réussit à retirer le tee-shirt du blond._

_Une fois l'objet de ses désirs en main, il le mit, et partit sereinement se servir un verre, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé._

_Mais quel manipulateur !_

_Bon, fallait avouer qu'il était rusé. Mais quand même !_

_Gally, pétrifié, n'avait pas engendré le moindre mouvement depuis le départ du brun. Minho passa sa main plusieurs fois devant ses yeux en l'appelant, avant que le blond déclare d'une voix atone qu'il devait aller fumer._

\- Je viens de gâcher une amitié longue de sept ans. Déclara Thomas d'une voix blanche.

\- Mais non ! Tenta de le réconforter Minho alors qu'ils étaient assis sur les marches de l'escalier menant au premier étage, J'pense pas qu'il t'en voudra !

\- J'ai trop merdé… Se lamenta le brun en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

L'asiatique, ne sachant plus quoi dire, se contenta de passer une main réconfortante dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

Thomas releva soudain la tête, un détail lui revenant.

\- Mais si j'ai récupéré le tee-shirt de Gally, pourquoi je ne portais rien quand je me suis réveillé ?

Minho sembla réfléchir un instant, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment dans quel ordre s'étaient passées les choses, et remettait les événements à leurs places. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux et il tapa son poing dans son autre main, faisant sursauter le brun.

\- Tu es tombé dans la piscine !

\- Je suis **quoi** ?

Décidément, il aimait beaucoup le mot « quoi » aujourd'hui.

_Thomas ! Éloigne toi de la piscine !_

_Depuis le début de cette soirée, Minho avait l'impression d'être une vraie mère poule pour le brun, toujours derrière lui à le surveiller qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Enfin là, il en avait fait des bêtises._

_Quelle horrible mère je ferais… Pensa Minho._

_Il se dirigea donc (encore une fois) vers Thomas, qui se rapprochait dangereusement du bord de l'eau, mais manque de bol (again), le brun n'ayant pas vu l'asiatique s'approcher, sursauta exagérément en se retournant vers lui. Ce qui lui valut (bien sûr) de perdre son équilibre, et donc : de tomber dans l'eau._

_Gagné._

_Minho soupira pour la 105608021 ème fois et regarda dépité Thomas qui coulait… Comme une pierre. Au bout de cinq secondes pendant lesquelles le brun était resté inerte en continuant de couler, l'asiatique se dit qu'il y avait peut-être un problème._

_**\- Il ne sait pas nager ? **__Demanda Newt qui venait d'arriver à sa droite, sirotant un verre en fixant Thomas. Il y avait une lueur de contentement dans son comportement. Ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt ne lui avait clairement pas plu._

_**\- Bah, normalement si, mais on dirait que l'alcool lui a enlevé sa capacité de nager.**_

_**\- Comme un fruit du démon ? **__Demanda le blond, un sourire dans la voix._

_Minho rit à la remarque._

_**\- Bon. Faudrait peut-être aller l'aider avant qu'il meurt ! **__Déclara l'asiatique en commençant à enlever son tee-shirt, plus pour montrer sa plastique de rêve à la gente féminine alentour que pour sauver Thomas, mais à peine l'eut-il fait passer au-dessus de sa tête qu'il entendit quelqu'un plonger._

_Il tourna la tête à droite et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres._

_Newt remonta un Thomas toussotant de l'eau, et l'amena au bord pour que Minho l'aide à le hisser hors de la piscine._

_\- Ça piiiiique ! S'insurgea le brun, le chlore brûlant ses récentes blessures._

_\- T'as qu'à pas être con. Lui répondit son meilleur ami. Allez, vient, faut que t'aille te sécher avant d'attraper la crève._

_Mais à peine prit-il le bras du brun pour l'emmener, que Newt passa son autre bras par-dessus son épaule, et redressa Thomas._

_**\- Je m'en occupe, profite de ta soirée, je vois bien depuis tout à l'heure que tu passes ton temps à le surveiller. **__Lui dit-il avec compassion,__** y a Teresa qui s'ennuie là-bas… **__Finit-il en la désignant du menton._

_Minho lui sourit en le regardant emmener son ivrogne d'ami vers la maison._

_**\- Newt ! **__Le blond se retourna, et eut le réflexe d'attraper ce que lui lançait l'asiatique, avant qu'il se détourne pour aller vers Teresa._

Thomas soupira de soulagement.

\- Alors c'est pour ça qu'on était en boxeeer.

\- Oui sûrement. Mais, attend. Quoi ?

Le brun plaqua une main sur sa bouche. La bourde. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Minho sache dans qu'elles circonstances il s'était réveillé, sinon il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais devant le regard de ce dernier qui voulait clairement dire qu'il ne le lâcherait pas avant de lui avoir tiré les verres du nez, il céda et lui dit tout.

Après l'explication, l'asiatique afficha une mine perplexe.

\- D'accord, l'histoire de la piscine peut expliquer le fait que vous vous soyez déshabillés, mais, ça n'explique pas pourquoi _lui, _il était dans ton lit.

Thomas buga à la remarque. Il n'y avait pas pensé et toutes ses questions revinrent en masses. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant.

\- Attend Thomas, est-ce que tu as trouvé des preuves que vous auriez pu… Copuler ?

\- Des preuves ? Demanda le brun incertain en relevant la tête.

Oui, genre, préservatifs usagés quoi.

Thomas rougit légèrement. Il avait tellement paniqué, qu'il était sorti de sa chambre sans regarder plus que ça les alentours.

D'un même élan, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent rapidement à l'étage. Devant la porte, Thomas se dégonfla.

\- Et s'il se réveille ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Il se réveillera pas, parce que tu vas être super-discret ok ? Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il inspira un grand coup et ouvrit doucement la porte, plissant les yeux sous le grincement de celle-ci.

Il passa à pas de loup devant le lit dans lequel le blond dormait à poings fermés, tandis que Minho restait derrière le chambranle de la porte, prêt à fuir à tout moment. Ce traître.

Thomas commença à inspecter la chambre. Il souleva d'abord les vêtements éparpillés dans toute la chambre, mais rien de suspect dessus.

\- La poubelle ! Regarde dans la poubelle ! Chuchota Minho.

Le brun se dirigea vers cette dernière, mais il ne s'y trouvait que des papiers et emballages de paquets de chips. Rien de suspect. Thomas fit donc signe à son meilleur ami que rien ne s'y trouvait.

\- Thomaaaas !

Le brun se retourna vers l'asiatique, qui montra un endroit de son cou avant de désigner Newt. En effet, à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule du blond, on pouvait voir une belle marque violacée. Thomas se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas la remarquer tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui lui ai fait ! Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un regard blasé qui se traduisait par « sérieusement ? ».

Le brun détourna la tête, et son regard se posa sur autre chose. Il blêmit.

Minho, curieux de savoir pourquoi le teint de son ami était devenu aussi livide, le rejoint. Il comprit alors, en voyant la dizaine de mouchoirs usagés qui trônaient au pied du lit.

\- Ouais… C'est vrai… Après tout, vous n'aviez pas vraiment besoin de préservatifs… Murmura l'asiatique.

\- J'ai… Besoin de prendre l'air. Dit Thomas en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, et le brun commença à chercher Chuck. Autant que le chien les accompagnent faire sa balade en même temps.

Il finit par le trouver couché au pied d'une chaise. Le chien se réveilla joyeusement, bien qu'un peu sonné, et lécha le visage de son maître.

Thomas grimaça, une odeur forte dans l'haleine de son chien venant agresser ses narines, une odeur… D'alcool.

\- Qui c'est l'enfoiré qui a fait boire mon chien ?! S'énerva-t-il.

Minho, un peu hésitant, un sourire en coin lui répondit :

\- Bah… C'est toi.

Ah.

* * *

Rar:

Pandicorne :Désolé pour le retard! Ça vaaaa, c'est juste la gour Eiffel xD T'inquièèète! Aris c'est juste son meilleur ami! Oui je saiiis, ça fait trop clichééé xD J'espère que cette suite t'auras plu!

Guest: Nooon! T'inquiète! Aris est un de mes personnages préférés! Il survivra! xD Merci pour ta review!

Cindy: Oooh, c'est dommage que ça ait été annulé! Minho est le pire meilleur ami possible! Nus comme des verres! Merci pour ta review!

Fougre: PARCE QUE JE SUIS UNE GROSSE SADIIIQUE :D Merci beaucoup!

* * *

_Voilà voilà! Ça vous a plu? _

_Hey attention, comme dirait Stiles, il ne faut pas se fier au narrateur s'il n'est pas omniscient!_

_Bien, alors, tous d'abord, je veux remercier touuuut ceux qui prennent le temps de me mettre une review, parce que rien ne me fait plus plaisir! Je remercie aussi ceux qui suivent et mettent en favoris mon histoire! _

_Ensuite, je voulais dire que j'ai eu une idée pour une nouvelle fiction, j'ai fais le plan, et je vais commencer à l'écrire, mais cette fois, j'attendrais d'avoir de l'avance avant de la publier :p_

_Puis pour finir, je voulais vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre est terminéééé! Il doit juste passer en correction, mais vous l'aurez bientôt! Il sera au point de vu de Newt, et ce sera cette fois la soirée passé par notre petit blond._

_Sinon vous pensez quoi de la nouvelle saison de Teew Wolf? Le petit Stiles déprime, et ça me fait déprimer xD ( Artemyyys, on a vu Aideeeen! J'ai trop pensé à toi quand je l'ai vu xD)_

_À la prochaine! :D_


	8. Des mouchoirs?

_Salut la compagnie! Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre, qui est donc la soirée du point de vue de notre Newty préféré! _

_Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, donc je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, vu qu'en ce moment j'écris une autre petite fiction... :p_

_Ce chapitre répondra à toute vos questions, je pense qu'il va en ravir et en décevoir certaine ! _

_Bonne lecture!_

**VIII**

Newt se réveilla tout engourdi par la folle nuit qu'il venait de passer. La soirée qui l'avait précédée n'avait pas été de tout repos et bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup bu, il avait un gros mal de crâne. Il décida donc de partir à la conquête d'un médicament.

Il s'apprêtait à réveiller Thomas quand il se rendit compte que le brun n'était plus dans le lit, ce qui l'étonna, car il était encore tôt, et que le brun n'avait pas l'air lève tôt, surtout après la cuite qu'il s'était prise.

Il se leva donc, les jambes flageolantes, et commença à chercher de quoi se mettre sur le dos. Il ne pouvait pas aller dans sa chambre, car son meilleur ami l'avait investie hier soir, y amenant sa conquête de la soirée. Et il n'avait pas envie de surprendre le blond dans une position compromettante, parce que mine de rien, Aris aussi était matinal.

Il décida alors de fouiller dans les affaires de Thomas, prenant note intérieurement de s'excuser auprès du brun plus tard. Il prit un t-shirt et un short au hasard, mais quand il mit le short, celui-ci tomba négligemment de ses hanches trop fines. Il abandonna donc l'idée du short et de ne garda que le haut.

Il descendit les escaliers et chercha Thomas, mais ne le trouva nulle part. Il vit une boîte d'aspirine près de l'évier et ne se gêna pas pour en prendre un.

Il retourna dans le salon, constatant les dégâts d'une fête un peu trop arrosée, les tas de corps éparpillés à tous les endroits où il était possible de dormir, et se remémora cette soirée qui avait si mal commencé mais qui avait si bien fini.

_Newt s'ennuyait à mourir, ça faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'il cherchait Thomas des yeux mais ne le trouvait pas. Il avait envie de le voir, de rester avec lui, même s'ils avaient du mal à se comprendre. Le blond se sentait attiré par lui, il ne pouvait pas le nier, et vu les réactions qu'avait le brun, il pensait que c'était plutôt réciproque. _

_Mais voilà, Thomas s'était éclipsé. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu le rejoindre, Teresa était en train de lui parler, ou alors Aris lui criait dans les tympans à quel point les français pouvaient être sexy._

_Et encore en ce moment, Teresa faisait des siennes, grommelant et se plaignant que Minho ne fasse pas attention à elle. Apparemment, elle aussi était attirée par son correspondant, et elle avait cru que c'était réciproque, mais depuis le début de la soirée, l'asiatique draguait tout ce qu'il voyait et avait apparemment relégué Teresa au second plan._

_Alors elle lui criait dans les oreilles :_

_**\- Je lui ai pourtant envoyé des signaux non ?**__ Et avant même que Newt ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle répondait elle-même à sa question,__** et il y a même répondu non ?**_

_Alors le blond la laissait dans ses élucubrations en lâchant de petits « hum » pour faire semblant qu'il écoutait._

_Puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Thomas, qui venait de rentrer par la porte de la véranda. Mais son regard se posa surtout sur le haut totalement déchiré Dieu seul sait comment, et il mâta sans vergogne le corps musclé que les trous dans le vêtement laissaient paraître, et vit également quelques blessures. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, suivant le brun du regard._

_**\- Newt ? Hey tu m'écoutes ?**_

_**\- Hum ? Oui, oui bien sûr. **_

_Et Teresa continua son bla-bla incessant._

_Quelques temps plus tard, un gars invita la brune à danser, libérant enfin le blond._

_Il chercha alors Thomas du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. Il vit alors Minho se diriger vers la cuisine et l'interpella avant qu'il n'y rentre._

_**\- Minho ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Thomas ?**_

_**\- Je vais justement le chercher, il est intenable et je crains que si je le laisse tout seul il fasse une grosse conner-**_

_Mais la phrase de l'asiatique resta en suspens quand il entra dans la cuisine. Newt fronça les sourcils, et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Minho ce qui l'avait stoppé dans son élan. _

_Et là, il découvrit avec horreur Thomas,__** son **__correspondant en train d'embrasser comme si c'était la fin du monde Jude, une fille de sa contre le frigo en plus, le frigo! Un peu de respect, non mais.  
_

_Il se détourna, n'ayant pas envie d'en voir plus, et alla faire un tour dans le jardin. Il s'assit contre un arbre et commença à imaginer toutes les manières de tuer lentement et douloureusement cette pétas- Jude. _

_Il était tellement dans sa tête qu'il ne vit pas approcher la boule de poil noir, qui vint se frotter à sa main. Il eut un léger sursaut, ne s'y attendant pas, et sa peur des chiens toujours un peu présente, mais sa main finit par grattouiller doucement la tête du chien, dans un geste naturel._

_Le contact de Chuck l'ayant apaisé, il commença à réfléchir plus calmement. _

_Newt était persuadé de ne pas s'être trompé pourtant. Les regards en coins, le rougissement quand Newt lui parlait, la manière dont il lui mâtait les fesses. (Parce que oui, Newt l'avait totalement cramé, Thomas se croyait discret, bah pas du tout.)_

_Tout ça c'était des « signaux » comme disait Teresa, non ?_

_Il en était sûr à 200 %, il y avait une attraction entre eux. En quelques jours, il avait largement pu le remarquer. _

_Alors pourquoi ?_

_L'alcool ? Thomas aimait juste les blonds ? Ou alors il préférait simplement les filles._

_À cette idée, la gorge de Newt se serra. Il n'en avait pas envie. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait était attiré par quelqu'un de cette manière._

_**\- Hey Newtie ça va ? **__Demanda Aris qui se tenait accroupi devant lui._

_Le blond était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver, il ignorait même depuis combien de temps il était assis là._

_Il regarda sa montre, ça ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'il était contre cet arbre, pourtant, il avait l'impression d'y être resté une éternité._

_Il se redressa dérangeant Chuck qui avait posé sa tête sur sa cuisse, et se leva, les jambes toutes engourdies._

_**\- Ouais, t'inquiète, j'avais juste besoin d'une pause.**__ Répondit-il avec un petit sourire._

_Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la maison. _

_Newt alla directement vers le buffet, et se servit de la vodka black mélangée avec du coca. Il se retourna pour parler à Aris, mais ce dernier avait déjà déguerpi. Il soupira. _

_Le blond balaya alors la salle du regard, et son regard se posa__** encore **__sur un certain brun. Ce dernier était en train de parler avec un gars, et avait l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête à en juger par son expression._

_Il vit Minho arriver derrière Thomas, un air exaspéré sur le visage, mais au moment où il l'atteint, le brun fondit sur les lèvres du mec à qui il était juste avant en train de parler._

_Newt fut aussi interloqué que Minho. _

_Thomas embrassait ce gars comme dans les films, le genre de baiser qui vous marque à vie, et qui vous laisse tout pantelant. Et Dieu seul sait comme Newt aurait aimé être à la place de ce mec._

_Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou non, parce que mine de rien, grâce à cette… démonstration, le blond savait maintenant que Thomas n'était pas dégouté par l'idée d'embrasser un homme, et étant donné que le gars qui était en train d'être embrassé était brun, ça enlevait également la possibilité du fétichisme des blonds._

_Mais Thomas était malgré tout en train d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Au moment où Newt se faisait cette réflexion, Minho se retourna brusquement vers lui. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait gardé la bouche ouverte devant cette scène et se dépêcha de la refermer. _

_Ce fut Minho qui stoppa le baiser, et qui traîna le brun dans une pièce qu'il pensait être une salle de bain. (Mais combien y avait-il de salle de bain dans cette maison ?!)_

_Il but cul sec ce qu'il restait dans son verre et alla s'asseoir sur une table, réfléchissant à toute allure. Ce n'était apparemment pas dans les habitudes de Thomas de boire à en voir le comportement de chaperon qu'avait Minho avec lui. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle le brun sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait._

_Newt essaya de se rassurer en pensant ça._

**-o-**

_Ok. Là il allait tuer quelqu'un. Alcool câlin ou pas, il allait tuer quelqu'un._

_Le brun, celui qui monopolisait ses pensées depuis plusieurs jours était en train de danser, avec Aris, son meilleur ami de toujours._

_Oh non, bien sûr, ils ne se contentaient pas de lever les bras en l'air et de sauter sur place, non non. Ils se __**frottaient **__totalement l'un à l'autre._

_Il ne savait pas trop à qui il en voulait le plus. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer Aris, puisqu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de son attirance pour le brun, et qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. _

_Par contre il en voulait à Thomas pour savoir danser aussi bien. _

_Le brun, qui se trouvait derrière Aris, ondulait parfaitement ses hanches en rythme avec la musique, les mains sur la taille du blond devant lui, il affichait un magnifique sourire, et ses cheveux en bataille à force de passer ses doigts dedans lui donnaient un air sauvage._

_Newt ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce même Thomas nu dans un lit, ondulant des hanches de cette manière sous ses caresses._

_Le blond se mordit violemment la lèvre. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !_

_Même si Thomas était maintenant complètement torse nu…_

_Et le blond n'aimait pas du tout le fait que tout le monde puisse le voir. _

_Il vit à quelques mètres Minho en train de filmer la scène, sûrement pour faire chanter le brun plus tard. Newt sourit à cette idée._

**-o-**

_Après sa danse endiablée avec Aris, Thomas avait encore disparu. Il ne le vit que plus tard, vers deux heures du matin._

_Alors que Newt se dirigeait vers les toilettes pour… Bah une envie pressante hein, il découvrit le brun accroupi dans un coin, il portait un t-shirt maintenant et était en train de, semblait-il donner à boire à Chuck._

_Sauf que le chien était en train de boire dans le verre de Thomas, qui, il en était sûr, n'était pas rempli d'eau._

_Il se précipita vers lui et lui arracha le verre des mains, et commença à s'énerver sur le brun :_

_**\- Mais t'es complètement malade ?! Donner de l'alcool à un chien ! Non mais c'est n'importe quoi !**_

_Mais bien sûr, Thomas ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, et resta là assis par terre à regarder le blond avec un air blasé._

_Newt soupira, mais quel crétin._

_Il s'accroupit devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux, puis essaya de se faire comprendre le mieux qu'il put avec les mots qu'il connaissait :_

_\- Pas alcool for animal._

_Thomas le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts, comme ceux d'un enfant venant de découvrir la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde, et lâcha un petit rire enfantin._

_Le blond ne put qu'être attendri par son comportement de gamin, et lui fit un petit sourire._

_Soudain, Thomas s'appuya sur ses mains, et commença à avancer dangereusement vers Newt._

_Ce dernier, ne comprenant pas vraiment, commença à se reculer, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur._

_\- Tho- Thomas ?_

_Le regard qu'arborait maintenant le brun n'était plus du tout un regard de gamin. C'était un regard de prédateur, le regard du loup qui va manger le petit chaperon rouge._

_Le visage de Thomas n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Le brun s'avança encore et leur nez se frôlèrent, mais Thomas dévia de sa trajectoire et il descendit son visage dans le cou du blond. Il y déposa un léger baiser, qui fit frissonner Newt._

_Il reposa ses lèvres sur la peau tendre, et commença à passer sa langue dessus, arrachant un léger gémissement du blond, ce qui eut l'air de plaire au brun, puisqu'il recommença. Il finit par mordiller légèrement cette zone qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier plus que de raison et finit par planter totalement ses dents dans la peau de l'anglais. Newt cria de surprise, mais la sensation de la langue passant sur la morsure prit le dessus sur la douleur. Thomas commença à suçoter la zone meurtrie, se délectant des gémissements du blond. _

_Le blond perdait complètement pied, les lèvres de Thomas se trouvait dans son cou, et non pas sur les lèvres de Jude ou même celles de ce brun, non, elles étaient dans __**son **__cou à __**lui**__. Les mains de Thomas étaient posées sur __**ses **__hanches et les seraient légèrement. Il sentit que ça commençait chauffer en dessous de sa ceinture et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter ça, mais c'était __**tellement **__bien. C'était le premier vrai contact physique qu'il avait avec le brun et il comptait bien en profiter. _

_Thomas sourit contre la peau en sentant l'anglais tirer légèrement ses cheveux. Il retira ses lèvres du cou, lécha une dernière fois la marque et se recula pour admirer le résultat. Une belle marque violette était maintenant visible sur la peau pâle de l'anglais. Il fit une mine satisfaite et se pencha à l'oreille de Newt pour lui chuchoter un « À moi ! » en souriant, puis il se releva et partit, laissant un Newt fébrile, le souffle court et totalement __**excité**__._

_Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?!_

**-o-**

_Newt vit tomber Thomas dans l'eau alors qu'il parlait avec Teresa de ce qu'il s'était passé avec le brun plus tôt, et la brune riait à gorge déployée, rien que d'imaginer la scène. Ne le voyant pas remonter, il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers Minho qui fixait l'eau d'un air blasé, et laissa la brune._

_**\- Il ne sait pas nager ? **__Demanda Newt en fixant Thomas d'une manière légèrement sadique. Bon, ok, totalement sadique. Mais que le brun le laisse en plan après l'avoir excité au possible, et en plus le revendique comme sa propriété ( il n'était à personne namého !) ne lui avait pas du tout plus. Alors, le laisser un peu sous l'eau ne lui faisait pas de mal._

_**\- Bah, normalement si, mais on dirait que l'alcool lui a enlevé sa capacité à nager.**_

_**\- Comme un fruit du démon ?**_

_Minho rit à la remarque et déclara :_

_**\- Bon. Faudrait peut-être aller l'aider avant qu'il meurt !**_

_Et alors que Minho retirait son t-shirt, il vit Thomas recracher l'air de ses poumons. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il lâcha son verre et plongea dans l'eau. Heureusement, il parcourut vite les deux mètres de profondeur, même si ses vêtements le gênaient pour nager et que le chlore piquait ses yeux. Il attrapa le brun par le t-shirt et donna une impulsion contre le fond de la piscine pour s'aider à remonter. _

_Il prit une grande inspiration quand sa tête perça la surface de l'eau. Newt entendit avec soulagement Thomas tousser pour recracher l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée._

_Il nagea jusqu'au bord, un bras entourant le torse du brun et Minho l'aida à le remonter._

_L'asiatique parla à Thomas, mais le blond ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui dit car il avait parlé trop vite._

_Il comprit quand il le vit emmener le brun vers la maison, alors il attrapa le bras de Thomas et le passa par-dessus sa propre épaule._

_**\- Je m'en occupe, profite de ta soirée, je vois bien depuis tout à l'heure que tu passes ton temps à le surveiller. **__Lui dit-il avec compassion,__** y a Teresa qui s'ennuie là-bas… **__Finit-il en désignant sa meilleure amie du menton._

_Il commença à traîner son boulet jusqu'à la maison et mais se retourna quand l'asiatique l'appela. Il le vit lui lancer quelque chose, et par réflexe il l'attrapa. Il ouvrit sa main pour y découvrir une clé. Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi lui avoir donné ça, mais Minho avait déjà rejoint Teresa qui semblait plus que ravie._

_Il haussa les épaules et entreprit d'amener Thomas à l'étage pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux se changer._

_Mais ce ne fut pas tâche facile._

_Rien que de traverser le salon prit au moins dix minutes, le brun s'arrêtait tous les pas, parlant à n'importe qui, voulant boire, voulant manger, et même si Newt essayait de le traîner, la différence de force était trop grande, et c'était toujours Thomas qui gagnait. En plus de ça le brun n'arrêtait pas de tomber et de se cogner n'importe où._

_Ils finirent enfin par arriver aux escaliers, mais ce fut encore plus compliqué de le faire monter. Toutes les deux marches, le brun déclarait être fatigué, et s'asseyait pour se reposer. En plus de ça le blond commençait à avoir froid, et il grelottait sur place._

_Ils arrivèrent ENFIN en haut, et l'anglais soupira de soulagement. Il aurait très bien pu laisser Minho s'en occuper, mais il voulait demander à Thomas pourquoi il lui avait fait ce suçon, et il avait donc saisi l'occasion._

_Newt et le brun tournèrent pour arriver dans le couloir où se trouvaient leurs chambres, et ils virent un couple s'embrasser et se tripoter contre un mur. Newt reconnu sans mal Aris, et un autre mec, qui était dans la classe de Thomas._

_\- Ouh les amoureuuuuux ! Dit Thomas d'un ton railleur._

_Les deux garçons ne s'en formalisèrent pas et se déplacèrent sans décoller leur bouche pour rentrer dans la pièce qui se trouvait la plus proche._

_**\- Hey ! Attendez, c'est ma ch-**__ S'écria le blond, mais déjà on entendait le cliquetis du verrou de la porte._

_Il y eut un léger moment de flottement et Thomas explosa de rire. Newt, qui était jusque là resté interdit, soupira. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre du brun en le traînant derrière lui, et abaissa la poignée, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas._

_Thomas marmonna un faible « clé ! » et le blond prit alors ladite clé que Minho lui avait donnée et ouvrit la porte._

_Il n'était rentré dans la chambre de Thomas que deux fois, et il s'était dit que cette pièce était complètement différente des autres pièces. Cette pièce était __**vivante, **__contrairement au reste de la maison, elle n'était pas froide et terne, elle respirait la vie._

_Chaque fois qu'il était passé dans cette pièce c'était en éclair, il n'avait pas pris le temps de vraiment regarder. _

_Il y avait une bibliothèque qui prenait tout un mur, montrant la passion de Thomas pour les livres, il y avait un lit une place, collé au mur, un grand bureau avec un ordinateur, un tapis tout doux et, le plus cool, un grand tag avec écrit « WICKED IS GOOD », prenant tout le mur adjacent au lit, qui avait été fait à la bombe._

_Newt déposa le brun sur son lit, soulagé de ne plus avoir de poids à porter, et admira le graffiti dont les nuances de couleurs étaient extraordinaires._

_\- It's you… Demanda-t-il, cherchant ses mots en pointant le mur du doigt, mais le brun sembla comprendre sa question._

_\- Nan, c'Ben. S'tu lui mets une bombe dans les mains, il te pond un truc de ouuuf !_

_Newt comprit à peu près la phrase, bien que Thomas mâchait totalement ses mots. Enfin, il comprit au moins que l'artiste était Ben._

_Il nota qu'il demanderait plus tard à Ben ce qu'il voulait dire par « Le méchant est bon »._

_Il se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque. Les livres était classés par genre et par ordre alphabétique ce qui fit sourire le blond. Il ne pensait pas que Thomas pouvait être aussi minutieux. Il y avait de tout, de la grande littérature aux mangas. Il s'arrêta sur une étagère qui ne contenait pas des livres mais des vinyles, et tout à gauche, une platine._

_**\- J'y crois pas ! T'as un lecteur de vinyles ! **__S'exclama-t-il émerveillé en prenant l'album « Rubber Soul » entre ses mains,__** tu l'as eu où ? **__s'empressa-t-il de demander._

_Newt se retourna brusquement quand il entendit un sanglot dans son dos._

_Des larmes s'écoulaient le long des joues du brun et il sanglotait, les genoux repliés contre son corps._

_L'anglais se précipita vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur son bras et lui demanda d'une voix douce :_

_**\- Hey, Thomas ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

_Mais Thomas ne réussit pas à former une phrase correcte. Des mots qu'il put en tirer, il déduit que la platine avait été à son père. L'alcool semblait avoir décuplé les émotions du brun et il pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes, en tenant fermement les pans du t-shirt du blond. Il lui tendit la boite de mouchoir qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, et le brun en prit une bonne dizaine, se mouchant bruyamment et essuyant ses larmes, avant de cesser de pleurer._

_Le blond se rendit alors compte que le brun tremblotait de froid._

_**\- Hey, Thomas, il faut que tu te changes. **__Dit-il d'une voix douce._

_Mais le brun ne semblait pas l'entendre, alors, résigné, il détacha un Thomas sanglotant de lui et commença à lui retirer ses vêtements, comme la bonne petite infirmière qu'il était. _

_Il eut du mal avec le pantalon car il lui collait à la peau, et il n'était pas beaucoup aidé par Thomas. Il finit par se mettre à genoux devant lui, position qui le fit rougir, et tira le jean._

_Il sourit en voyant le boxer à l'effigie de San Goku que portait Thomas, mais il ne se moqua pas, le brun était encore en train de pleurer et ce n'était pas le moment de rire._

_Son correspondant, qui continuait de faire la loque sur le lit se redressa un peu, et attrapa le t-shirt de Newt, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller chercher une serviette pour le sécher._

_Toi aussi. Balbutia-t-il en pointant les lèvres de Newt du doigt._

_Le blond fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour voir dans le miroir qui se trouvait derrière lui ce dont le brun voulait parler. Et en effet, ses lèvres étaient bleues, et avec tout ça, il avait presque oublié qu'il avait froid. _

_Il retourna vers le brun et dit :_

_**\- Je n'ai rien pour me changer vu qu'Aris s'est enfermé dans ma chambre donc…**_

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Thomas se mit à genoux sur le lit –ce qui fut une vision très sexy- et retira le haut de Newt, avant de commencer à maladroitement essayer de déboucher sa ceinture. _

_Le blond resta pétrifié pendant tout le processus de déshabillage et frissonna quand il se retrouva en sous-vêtement. Il frictionna nerveusement ses mains sur ses bras, dans la tentative de se réchauffer, mais ses cheveux étaient encore humides._

_Il remarqua alors le regard du brun sur son corps. Dans un geste de pudeur vain, il se retourna en rougissant._

_Soudain, une force le tira en arrière, et il s'écroula sur le lit dans un cri peu viril. Les bras de Thomas étaient enroulés autour de son ventre, son dos collé contre le torse du brun, et il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son oreille._

_Il ne réagit même pas quand le brun le tira vers le haut du lit, le déplaçant comme s'il ne pesait rien, ni quand il les recouvra tous les deux de la couette, ni quand il tapa plusieurs fois sur le mur jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur, ni quand la lumière s'éteignit, et ni quand le brun se lova contre lui, un bras traversant son ventre, une main sur sa hanche, et le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou._

_Newt resta juste là, immobile les yeux exorbités tandis que la respiration de Thomas devenait régulière._

_Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour se rendre compte de la situation, dix minutes encore pour se détendre, et dix minutes supplémentaires pour s'endormir paisiblement dans ces bras chauds._

Newt sirotait son café appuyé sur le comptoir en se rappelant cette nuit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi enlacé avec quelqu'un.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant le sortit de sa rêverie. Il entendit des éclats de voix, il reconnu celles de Thomas et Minho et se dirigea avec sa tasse vers le couloir.

* * *

Rar:

_Pandicorne:_ Ta review est la plus longue que j'ai eu pour ce chapitre xD ça me fait mais tellement plaisir que ce chapitre vous fasse rire ( et que vos proche vous prenne pour des dingues xD) j'ai mis tellement de temps à l'écrire que s'il n'avait pas plu je me serais pendu x) j'ai justement une amie qui joue le rôle de Minho pour moi pendant les soirées, la pauvre xD ouiii c'était justement une référence à Alice au pays des merveilles, mais bizarrement, t'es la seule à l'avoir vu x) Tu as ta réponse pour les mouchoirs dans ce chapitre x) Promis, dans ma prochaine fic, ce sera un humain xD Merci pour ta review, et contente que le chapitre t'ai plu! :D

_clat d'toile:_ Je comprend ta flemme xD je suis contente qu'ils t'aient plu, moi aussi je préfère celui là x) Je suis super heureuse qu'il t'ai fait rire! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

* * *

**Alooooors? Déçuuuu? Heureuuuse?**

Ne me tuez pas, je vous ai quand même offert un petit moment Newtmas plein de léchouilles!

J'allais quand même pas faire un lemon dont Thomas n'aurait aucun souvenir! ;P

Bon, j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu :)

Merci à ma beta BlackEmilyMalou, qui fait toujours du bon boulot, et à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de poster une review, ça me fait plaisir de voir de nouvelles personnes qui laissent un commentaire ! Merci aux favs et follows aussi, et à ceux qui sont là depuis le début ;)

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, le prochain chapitre sera... La confrontation! Comment va réagir Thomas? Dieu seul le sait! (Et moi aussi xD)

Tchuuuus!


	9. Croissants

Hello ! Bonne rentrée ? p

Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, entre les cours et la rentrée à l'internat toussa toussa, l'envie d'écrire n'était pas trop là !

Voilà le chapitre de la confrontation, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que j'ai galéré à l'écrire xD

Bonne lecture :)

**IX**

Heureusement qu'il était très tôt et que les rues étaient désertes, car si quelqu'un avait vu deux garçons pieds nus, dont un torse nu et l'autre en caleçon avec seulement un t-shirt pour le vêtir, promener un chien, il aurait sûrement appelé la police. Et la SPA.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte Minho ! Comment veux-tu que je le regarde en face après ça ? Je vais lui dire quoi, « Je ne me souviens de rien » ? Surtout que je ne suis même pas foutu de le dire en anglais ! S'écria Thomas à bout de souffle.

Ça faisait une bonne heure que Thomas et Minho étaient sortis pour promener Chuck (et fuir aussi) et étaient maintenant sur le chemin du retour. Mais voilà, la panique était retombée pendant un petit moment, mais était remontée tout aussi vite quand le brun s'était rendu compte qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de sa maison.

\- Bah, je peux toujours le lui expliquer moi. Répondit Minho, blasé par son ami.

\- Sérieusement Minho ? Tu te vois vraiment expliquer à Newt que je ne me souviens plus avoir couché avec lui ?

\- Bah… Ouais.

Thomas soupira de dépit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Fuir. Plus loin. En Inde par exemple. Il avait bien assez d'argent sur son compte pour y vivre quelques années. Voilà, il allait faire ça.

-…mas. Thomas ! L'asiatique passa une main devant les yeux du brun qui ne réagissait pas. Ne me dis pas que tu es en train d'échafauder un plan pour t'enfuir à l'étranger hein ?

Le brun le regarda avec des yeux exorbités. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait-il à ce point lire en lui comme dans un livre ? Il plissa les yeux en regardant le suspicieusement.

_Est-ce qu'il lit dans les pensées ?_

\- Non je ne lis pas dans les pensées Thomas. Soupira Minho.

Le brun sursauta, en regardant encore plus suspicieusement son ami.

\- Je te connais juste trop pour mon propre bien. C'est bon, il ne va pas t'en vouloir ton petit blondinet, il comprendra. Et puis, c'est aussi un peu de sa faute s'il t'a laissé faire alors que tu étais bourré. À moins que tu ne l'ais forcé. Oh mon Dieu Thomas, est-ce que tu l'as forcé ? Demanda précipitamment l'asiatique en se retournant vers le brun… Qui n'était plus là.

Plus loin, derrière une poubelle, on pouvait voir la queue de Chuck dépasser. Minho rebroussa chemin et arriva jusqu'à la cachette un peu nul de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était accroupi, se croyant discret, et le chien se donnait à cœur joie de lui lécher le visage.

-Bon, faut que t'arrêtes Thomas là, tu ressembles à un cinglé. Je vais finir par croire que tu n'as toujours pas décuvé.

-Mais je veux pas y alleeer… Gémit le brun avec une voix de gamin capricieux.

-Lève toi.

-Non.

-Debout.

-Nan.

Minho, en ayant plus que marre, décida d'employer la manière forte. Il empoigna les deux bras du brun qui poussa un cri de protestation, le releva, et voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas de sa position, se baissa et enserra ses jambes avant de le balancer sur son épaule en sac à patate.

Thomas se débattit en criant, mais l'asiatique avait toujours eu plus de force que lui, alors il finit par abandonner, se laissant trainer. Il regarda Chuck qui les suivait tout joyeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Minho n'avait pas affiché le moindre signe de fatigue, Thomas finit par dire :

-C'est bon Minho, tu peux me reposer, je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Je te le promets. Dit le brun en utilisant sa voix toute mignonne de petit chien abandonné à laquelle Minho ne pouvait résister.

Ce dernier pesa le pour et le contre et finit par reposer doucement son meilleur ami au sol. Il lança un regard de reproche au brun qui dit :

-J'ai paniqué.

-J'avais remarqué.

C'est au détour d'une rue que Thomas aperçu la boulangerie. Il la regarda, regarda Minho, et partit en courant vers celle-ci.

-Si tu cherches à gagner du temps, j'vais pas te laisser faire ! cria-t-il avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Le brun entra en trombe dans la boulangerie, faisant sursauter la boulangère. Cette dernière avisa la tenue de Thomas, et posa sa main sur le téléphone, pensant avoir affaire à un fou dangereux, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un autre geste qu'un autre fou dangereux rentrait dans son commerce. Elle s'attarda quelques secondes devant son torse musclé, mais se reprit rapidement et dit en prenant le téléphone :

-Nous ne sommes pas encore ouverts, les animaux sont interdits et vous me faites très peur. Finit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

Elle se crispa quand le brun en caleçon s'avança vers elle, prête à tout moment à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel du numéro qu'elle avait déjà composé. Mais elle buga quand Thomas sortit un gros billet de son portefeuille et qu'il lui tendit avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

-Je voudrais tous les croissants que vous avez. Gardez la monnaie.

Elle reposa le combiné, comme hypnotisée, prit le billet qu'elle encaissa avant de disparaître à l'arrière de la boutique pour préparer la commande du magnifique fou dangereux.

-o-

-Bravo, tu as gagné vingt minutes avec tes conneries. Maintenant on y va ! S'exclama Minho alors qu'ils étaient à une centaine de mètres de la maison du brun. Il tira par le bras un Thomas un peu réticent, encombré d'un énorme sac en papier plein de croissants.

-Chaif pfaas enphfiie. Dit le brun la bouche pleine.

Mais l'asiatique ne lui laissa pas le choix et continua de le trainer alors que Chuck aboyait à côté d'eux pour avoir lui aussi des viennoiseries.

Ils mirent au moins cinq minutes à faire les cents mètres et finirent par arriver sur le perron. L'asiatique ouvrit la porte tandis que son meilleur ami enfournait un énième croissant dans sa bouche.

-T'en es à ton combientième ? Demanda-t-il, grimaçant en regardant Thomas manger comme un enfant.

-Pfinquième. Marmonna le brun.

Minho leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement que son ami faisait du sport, sinon il serait clairement en surpoids.

\- Laisse-en aux autres quand même.

Thomas déposa son portefeuille sur le buffet dans l'entrée et s'apprêtait à aller dans la cuisine quand il entendit une voix l'appeler. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il aimait plus que tout entendre depuis quelques jours. Mais surtout, surtout, une voix qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre dans l'immédiat. Là, tout de suite.

Une tête blonde passa l'embrasure de la porte menant à la cuisine, armée d'une tasse de café et réitéra sa question.

-Thomas ? Oh, Minho, hello ! Et Newt accompagna sa phrase d'un magnifique sourire en regardant les deux garçons devant lui.

Thomas eut un gros, très gros bug. Tellement gros qu'il en lâcha le croissant qu'il avait dans sa bouche.

Et le dialogue qui suivit fut sûrement lui plus étrange de leur vie pour les trois adolescents :

-Eurk. Lâcha Newt.

-Oh oh. Dit l'asiatique.

-Huuu… Marmonna le brun complètement paniqué, rouge de honte.

-What ?

-L'a bugué j'crois. Dit un Minho blasé.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

-Are you okay Thomas ?

-Woof ! Aboya Chuck.

-L'est cassé J'pense. Dit l'asiatique en mangeant un croissant qu'il venait de piquer dans le sac du brun.

Puis Thomas explosa et hurla un grand « HAAAAA ! » qui eut le mérite de réveiller tout le monde, avant de courir jusqu'aux escaliers, et sa course se finit quand l'on entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer.

Il y eut un court silence qui fut brisé par les grognements des anciens dormeurs qui commençaient à se réveiller.

-Il a emporté les croissants le con ! S'exclama Minho.

-Quels croissants ? Demanda la voix endormie de Ben qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir.

Et à côté de ça, se trouvait Newt, complètement perdu.

Il finit par suivre Minho et Ben qui montaient à l'étage. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Thomas et l'asiatique essaya d'entrer, mais la porte était fermée à clef –bien sûr sinon c'est trop facile- et les négociations purent commencer.

-Thomas, sors de là ! Dit Minho.

-Non ! Parvint la voix étouffée du brun.

\- Fais pas l'con Winston ! Relâche ces pauvres croissants, ils sont innocents ! Cria Ben dramatiquement mais étrangement sérieux.

-Non ! Je vais tellement en manger que je vais en mourir !

Et pendant que Thomas parlait de son suicide au croissant et que Ben négociait pour qu'il les libère, le blond finit par poser _la _question.

-**Mais qu'est ce qui se passe putain ?**

Minho reporta son attention sur le blond et lâcha :

-**Bah… Thomas n'assume pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous hier soir. **Et il lui fit un clin d'œil subjectif.

Newt rougit en repensant au suçon sur son cou et plaqua une main sur celui-ci dans l'espoir vain de le cacher. Donc Minho les avait vus hein? Mais le blond réfléchit au sens de la phrase de l'asiatique… Alors, Thomas regrettait ? Il eut un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Les cris du brun le ramenèrent à la réalité, et il se renfrogna.

-**Eh bien dit à Thomas que moi, je ne regrette rien du tout !** Dit-il un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Minho le regarda les yeux grands ouvert, avant qu'un sourire malicieux ne prenne place sur son visage.

-Thomaaas ! Cria-t-il, Une certaine personne m'a dit qu'elle ne regrettait _pas-du-tout_ ce qui s'était passé hier soiiiir ! Chantonna l'asiatique un grand sourire dans la voix.

On entendit un bruit étouffé, sûrement Thomas venant de se casser la gueule sous le choc, puis plus un bruit.

-**Et puis c'est lui qui a tout fait, moi je ne suis pas responsable –bon ok, je me suis laissé un peu faire, mais bon-, donc qu'il assume**. Ajouta Newt, campé sur sa position.

Cela fit beaucoup rire Minho, ce que le blond ne comprit pas vraiment et l'asiatique sembla traduire ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il y eut un court silence avant que l'on entende la voix de Thomas.

-Je. Veux. Mourir. Maintenant.

Minho grimaça ce qui fit comprendre à Newt que la réponse n'était pas forcément celle attendue.

Alors Ben et Minho recommencèrent les négociations, avant que le brun lâche une phrase que Newt comprit clairement.

-De toute façon je ne me souviens de riiien… Je suis nuuul… Pleurnicha-t-il.

Thomas ne se souvenait de rien ? Il se sentit un peu vexé, pas vraiment pour le suçon, mais surtout parce que le brun s'était confié à lui et qu'ils avaient dormi enlacés comme des amants. Meilleure nuit de sa vie au passage. C'était un peu dommage que le français ne s'en souvienne pas, mais fallait pas en faire un drame tout de même… Alors il en eut marre de l'entendre geindre et se dirigea vers la porte, et cria à travers celle-ci pour bien se faire entendre.

-**Bon écoute Thomas, je ne t'en veux pas ok ? C'était bien, c'était cool, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose ! **Minho écarquilla les yeux, **Je me suis bien occupé de toi, tu t'es bien amusé, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te souviens de rien !** Et là, dire que l'asiatique était choqué était un euphémisme**. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais à personne que tu as pleuré comme une Madeleine pendant une demi-heure. Et puis quoi ? C'est juste un suçon hein, je ne vais pas le garder à vie !**

Silence.

Merde, Newt venait de se rappeler que le brun ne comprenait pas un mot d'Anglais. Il se tourna donc vers Minho pour lui demander de traduire, bien que ce soit embarrassant, mais à peine aperçut il l'asiatique que celui-ci explosa de rire.

**-o-**

Hilarant. C'était juste hilarant. À mourir de rire.

Minho n'avait jamais vu un quiproquo pareil. Mais en même temps, même si Thomas et lui avaient beaucoup d'imagination, il fallait avouer que les « indices » qu'ils avaient trouvés pouvaient porter à confusion !

Il essayait vainement de reprendre son souffle devant les mines incrédules des deux blonds devant lui. Alors que l'asiatique allait parler, il fut repris d'un fou rire, qui dura apparemment trop longtemps aux yeux de Newt, puisqu'il se prit un coup dans le ventre qui eut le don de stopper ses rires. Que de violence.

Le blond le regardait, les bras croisés, et les sourcils foncés, dans une question muette.

Minho lui fit un signe pour lui demander d'attendre un peu, et se tourna vers la porte. Thomas allait faire une syncope.

**-o-**

Est-ce que Thomas avait bien entendu ce que Minho venait de lui dire ?

Non. Il devait avoir rêvé. Voilà.

-Thomas ? T'as entendu ? Demanda la voix étouffé mais clairement moqueuse de l'asiatique.

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Ok. Ils s'étaient clairement monté la tête. Un peu trop même. Il voulait mourir. Il pouvait toujours s'enfuir, comme il l'avait initialement prévu, après tout, s'il sautait de sa fenêtre, il ne se ferait peut-être pas trop mal. Ce fut le rire de Newt qui sortit Thomas de ses pensées.

Il allait tuer Minho. Pour de vrai cette fois. Cet enfoiré venait sûrement de raconter ce que lui et l'asiatique avaient cru qu'il-s'était-passé-mais-qui-ne-s'était-en-réalité-pas-du-tout-passé. En partie. Même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, le fait d'avoir fait un suçon à l'Anglais le faisait rougir comme une pucelle.

Thomas entendit des chuchotements derrière la porte, signe que l'on complotait contre lui. Parano le Thomas j'vous dis. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, la voix claire –et adorablement magnifique- de Newt retentit à travers la porte, et prononça un petit discours en français –toujours accompagné de son magnifique accent anglais terriblement sexy- que Minho l'avait certainement aidé à traduire.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Thomas, commença t'il en hachurant un peu ses mots, j'ai passé une plutôt bonne soirée, and… J'ai, euh… beaucoup aimé, hum, sleeping with you. Finit-il, la gêne clairement présente dans sa voix.

Newt fut totalement pris au dépourvu quand Thomas ouvrit brusquement la porte, leur visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils rougirent violemment et se reculèrent chacun d'un petit pas. Thomas n'entendit que vaguement Minho souffler à Ben « regarde moi ces deux petites pucelles ! » tellement il était obnubilé par le regard noisette de son vis-à-vis.

Ce fut pourtant lui-même qui brisa le contact en trouvant d'un seul coup que ses chaussures étaient bien plus intéressantes. Il se racla la gorge.

-Je suis désolé, de t'avoir gâché la soirée… et d'avoir tout oublié. Dit-il Thomas d'une toute petite voix.

Newt acquiesça, et se mit lui aussi à fixer le sol, un silence gênant s'installant.

Le regard de Minho passa de l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois, puis il finit par taper dans ses mains.

-Bon, c'est pas que, mais moi, j'ai besoin d'un café, et je crois les autres en bas ont faim !

**-o-**

Après que Thomas ait distribué tous les croissants, lui et tous ceux qui étaient resté dormir, c'est-à-dire la moitié des invités, se mirent à ranger la maison dans une atmosphère totalement léthargique. Il n'y avait que Minho et Newt, totalement réveillés –et shootés au café- qui donnaient des ordres énergiquement, le brun en français et le blond en anglais, et ne se gênaient pas pour crier, et ainsi faire chier ceux qui avaient la gueule de bois.

Teresa passa devant eux avec un sac poubelle à moitié plein, et rougit légèrement en faisant un signe à Minho avant de repartir pour jeter des verres. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, puisqu'il était parti avant. De toute manière, connaissant la brune, elle lui raconterait tout dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

Newt fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un n'était pas là. Quelqu'un qui avait squatté sa chambre, et qui avait sûrement sali ses draps. Draps qu'il allait lui faire bouffer dès qu'il le verrait.

-**Salut tout le monde !** Dit Aris qui venait d'arriver dans le salon, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Newt ne dit rien, mais dès que le blond croisa son regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il le regretterait tôt ou tard, et un Newt qui se venge… Aris déglutit et se dépêcha de disparaître de la vue du blond.

Bien.

**-o-**

Tout le monde était parti, et la maison était quasiment propre et rangée. Il ne restait qu'à mettre le lave-vaisselle en route et à laver les draps des chambres qui avaient été occupées.

Newt jetait les derniers déchets tandis que Thomas lavait la table à côté de lui. Ils s'évitaient du regard, et une légère gêne subsistait dans la pièce.

Le brun alluma le lave-vaisselle et dit :

-Les draps maintenant.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et allèrent dans la première chambre qui avait été occupée, c'est-à-dire celle de Newt. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, une odeur s'insinua dans leur nez. Une odeur de renfermé et de… sexe. À cette pensée ils rougirent tous les deux et le blond se précipita vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand, puis se retourna pour découvrir un Thomas fixant les draps comme si ces derniers allaient lui sauter dessus. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que le brun n'avait aucune envie de toucher à _ça._ Et Newt n'en avait absolument pas envie non plus, mais c'était son meilleur ami qui avait sali les draps, et donc il prenait la responsabilité de les laver. Mais il lui ferait payer ça au centuple, à Aris, comme tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Pendant que Newt enlevait les draps de son lit, Thomas partit chercher les draps des autres chambres qui avaient été occupées. Ils descendirent ensuite au sous-sol ou se trouvait deux machines à laver et engouffrèrent les draps à l'intérieur de ces dernières.

Ils remontèrent au salon et le brun s'affala sur le canapé, pressé de rattraper son sommeil. Newt se moqua gentiment de la grâce de cachalot de Thomas et s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable, dans la même optique de dormir que le brun.

Thomas tourna sa tête vers l'Anglais et plongea son regard dans ses yeux noisette. Ils se fixèrent longuement avant que la fatigue l'emporte et que les yeux du blond ne se ferment. Thomas resta éveillé un moment, observant le visage totalement détendu de l'Anglais endormi avant de lui aussi sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

**-o-**

C'est l'alarme de la machine à laver qui les réveilla deux heures plus tard. Newt gémit en se réveillant et s'étira en poussant un ronronnement heureux. Scène qui fit totalement fondre Thomas comme la guimauve qu'il était.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes sans rien faire, mais la sonnerie incessante finit par agacer le brun qui se leva au prix d'énormément d'efforts, vite suivi de Newt.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le jardin à étendre les draps. Thomas voulu prendre une pince à linge en même temps que Newt et leurs mains s'effleurèrent. Bizarrement, ils ne rougirent pas comme des _pucelles_, comme Minho aimait si bien le dire, ils se contentèrent de se fixer avec des yeux perdus, alors qu'un frisson leur remontait le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales.

Ce moment étrange fut bien sûr brisé par une certaine boule de poil qui vint sautiller dans leurs jambes. Ils finirent rapidement d'étendre le linge et rentrèrent dans la maison pour continuer leur petit comatage post-party.

**-o-**

Le reste de la journée se déroula de la même manière, il eut quelques contacts fugaces comme précédemment, certains même volontairement engendrés par les deux garçons. Il y eut le moment où ils refirent le lit de Newt, leurs mains n'avaient pas arrêté de se toucher _accidentellement_. Il y eut aussi le moment où ils firent la cuisine, le blond en ayant marre des plats surgelés avait décidé qu'ils devaient manger plus sain. Ils avaient donc convenu qu'ils prépareraient… une pizza. Bon, oui, c'était un peu du foutage de gueules, mais ça leur avait permis de faire une bataille de farine qui avait été un peu plus tactile que nécessaire. Donc on leur pardonne. Puis il y avait eu les petits gestes quand ils avaient regardé un film dans le canapé, comme les genoux qui se touchent et les épaules qui se frôlent.

Cette journée leur avait clairement fait comprendre à l'un comme à l'autre qu'ils se plaisaient.

Et maintenant Newt regardait le plafond de sa chambre depuis une bonne heure sans arriver à trouver le sommeil, trop occupé à réfléchir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, mais apparemment Thomas n'était pas décidé à faire le premier pas.

Il soupira et se retourna dans son lit pour la millième fois. Il mit ses écouteurs pour essayer de s'endormir avec de la musique mais rien ne semblait être assez puissant pour l'endormir.

Au bout de dix minutes il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

**-o-**

Thomas n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, ce qui était sûrement dû au fait qu'ils avaient dormi presque toute la journée, et avait donc allumé sa lampe de chevet pour lire dans son lit. Mais depuis qu'il avait commencé son bouquin, il lisait sans comprendre car il n'arrivait pas à se sortir l'image du visage Newt de la tête.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure sans réussir à lire la moindre ligne, il posa son livre sur sa table de chevet avant d'éteindre la lampe. Il croisa les bras derrière la tête et se mit à fixer la multitude d'étoiles phosphorescentes que Minho et lui avaient collées au plafond quand ils avaient dix ans.

Il avait passé une journée merveilleuse, et honnêtement, il ne regrettait presque plus sa soirée de la veille. Presque. Parce qu'il avait quand même un peu trop bu. Juste un peu. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être satisfait et heureux à chaque fois qu'il avait aperçu la marque violette qu'il avait faite au blond.

Thomas se fustigea mentalement. Il avait l'impression d'être possessif avec Newt alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas ensembles. Mais il espérait que ce serait bientôt le cas. Il n'était jamais sorti avec personne et n'avait même jamais embrassé personne. Enfin, à part la veille apparemment, et il ne s'en souvenait même pas.

Il se demanda un instant s'il embrasserait aussi bien sans l'emprise de l'alcool et commença à somnoler sur cette pensée. Alors qu'il semblait être sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil, un bruit le réveilla en sursaut.

Sa porte venait de s'ouvrir. Il ne voyait absolument rien, et alors qu'il se redressait dans son lit, il entendit la porte se refermer. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel il resta immobile, aux aguets, puis il perçut une respiration. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut durer une éternité des pas se firent entendre, ils avançaient vers lui, mais semblaient hésitant. Aucune histoire de fantômes ne lui vint à l'esprit, Thomas n'avait pas peur, il savait qui c'était. Le brun resta immobile, attendant que son visiteur se décide. Ce dernier semblait s'être arrêté à un mètre de son lit.

Il finit par faire quelques petits pas vers le lit et attrapa timidement un pan de la couverture qu'il souleva avant de se glisser dessous. Instinctivement, Thomas se décala légèrement et accueillit le blond qui se blottit contre son torse nu, soupirant de contentement. Le brun passa sa main dans le dos ne Newt et le serra un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux et respirant son odeur de fraise.

Le blond s'endormit presque instantanément.

Thomas qui se demandait tout de même pourquoi l'Anglais était venu dans son lit. Une idée perverse lui traversa la tête mais il la chassa bien vite, de peur de réveiller popaul. Il caressa distraitement la nuque de l'Anglais du bout des doigts, en essayant de s'imaginer son visage endormi.

Il s'endormit à cette pensée.

* * *

**RaR :**

**_Pandicorne_** : Ouaiiis, il est trop jaloux le bougre ! Même s'il ne le montre pas trop xD

En même temps, un Thomas qui te fait un suçon, qui ne serait pas heureux ?

Baaah, ils laveront les draps ! (ou il ira dormir avec Tommy !)

Bandes de petits pervers ! Vous êtes tous tombé dans le panneau xD

Ouiii, j'ai essayé de faire de Newt le nounours de Thomas xD

Promis, la confrontation sera l'intro du prochain chapitre ! XD ça va être épique )

T'étais en vacances j'imagine ? XD

Merci pour ta review !

Cordialement,

Une patate drogué au Sterek.

**_Guest_ **: Heureuse que tu sois heureeuuuuuse ! :D

Ça va être folklo tu verras xD

Oui, pauvre frigo ! (Tu m'as tué xD)

Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! Et merci pour ta review !

**_Tsabaku_** : Haaan t'as de la chance de pouvoir les lires en anglais ! Perso c'est trop compliqué pour moi, comme tu as pu constaté que Thomas à le même niveau d'anglais que moi xD Je suis super heureuse que ma fiction t'ai donné le sourire, le chapitre arrive bientôt promis ! Merci pour ta review ! :D

**_AzlysWhite_** : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :D La suite arrive, avec la confrontation en prime )

**_Guest_** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ai plus !

_**Potatokiwi:** _Sache que l'alerte d'un mail m'a réveillé à quatre heure du matin (je ne t'en veux pas xD), et j'ai regardé en mode « keskispass ? » mon téléphone, et quand j'ai vu que c'était une review, je me suis dit : « C'est qui l'insomniaque qui me poste une review à cette heure ? » xD J'ai mieux compris en la lisant, quand tu m'as dit que tu étais au Québec xD Bref, c'était l'anectdote pourri x)

Mince, mon meurtre parfait à raté ! :o Mais puisque tu prends le temps de poster une review, je ne t'en veux pas trop :p

Perso, j'ai jamais eu de correspondant, mais mes amis en ont eu, donc j'ai pu un peu constater comment ça se passé (et oui j'habite bien en France ) :p Moi aussi je suis super nul en anglais XD

Je galère totalement à les faire se rapprocher, je suis quand même partis avec un gros handicape dans cette fiction quand j'ai décidé qu'ils ne parleraient pas la même langue, mais je suis contente de réussir tout de même à ce que leur rapprochement soit naturel J

Tu auras toute tes réponses dans le prochain chapitre, merci beauucoup pour ta review ! (Ca me fait quand même bizarre de me dire que j'ai des lecteurs de l'autre coté de l'océan xD)

* * *

**Verdict ? Bon, ça bouge pas beaucoup par rapport aux précédents chapitres mais booon ! J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu :)**

**Je galère un peu à les faire se rapprocher, donc désolé si ce n'est pas toujours super, m'enfin bon x) Au final ce chapitre s'est finit quasiment de la même manière que le précédent :p**

**Bref, je remercie tout ceux qui follows, favs et mettent des reviews, et ma béta d'amour, BlackEmilyMalou ! Je vous aimes :)**

**(Promis, j'essaye d'écrire la suite vite, même si je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais écrire, j'ai perdu la feuille où j'avais écrit toute mes idées xD)**

**Bye !**


	10. Insomnie

Hello, désolé pour ne pas avoir posté sur cette fiction pendant autant de temps :/ En fait, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je bloquais totalement pour écrire ce chapitre, mais je me suis forcé pour pouvoir rédiger cette suite. Bon, je n'en suis absolument pas satisfaite, je pense que je l'ai bâclé un peu, mais bon, si je ne l'écrivais pas vous auriez attendu encore longtemps x)

Sinon, pour expliquer ce retard, j'ai également commencé une autre fiction, « Tu es mon Trophée », dont je sais que quelques lecteur de I Don't Understand m'y ont rejoint, et à Noël j'ai posté un OS, « Little Flake », n'hésitez pas à passer voir :)

Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère tout de même qu'il plaira.

_Rating M pour ce chapitre._

**X**

Depuis qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble (sans que l'un d'eux ne soit ivre mort), Newt et Thomas s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Déjà, ils avaient passé les deux nuits suivantes dans le même lit (en toute innocence), et Thomas ne pouvait nier aimer se réveiller collé tout contre le blond, leurs jambes emmêlées, bien qu'ils essayaient tous deux de cacher du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs érections matinales…

Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas embrassés, au grand damne de Minho et Teresa qui n'en finissaient plus de s'exaspérer devant leur léthargie sentimentale. Mais il y avait de petits gestes, qui montraient clairement ce que Newt et Thomas souhaitaient, comme lorsque la tête du blond tombait « accidentellement » sur l'épaule du brun lorsqu'ils regardaient la télévision, leurs petites querelles qui finissaient très _tactiles_, et rien que le fait que Newt ait littéralement emménagé dans la chambre du brun, y amenant discrètement ses affaires, et le fait qu'ils dorment ensemble enlacés comme un couple, ne laissait plus place au doute.

Et pourtant, il ne se passait rien de plus.

Thomas, en cours de maths (les anglais étant en visite au Louvres), repensa à la phrase qu'avait lâchée Minho pendant leur pause.

« Tu devrais te bouger pour conclure Thomas, souviens toi qu'ils repartent dans deux jours ! » Et il avait ponctué sa réplique d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire, sans même penser que cette phrase hanterait le brun pendant les heures suivantes.

Thomas ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, il était déjà mardi, le temps était passé tellement vite… Dans deux jours, Newt ne serait plus là, et sa maison redeviendrait la maison froide qu'elle était. Bien sûr, il reverrait l'Anglais à peine deux semaines plus tard, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'il s'en aille comme ça, laissant une sensation d'inachevé qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire disparaitre avant leur prochain voyage.

Alors Thomas, convaincu, décida qu'il fallait qu'il l'embrasse au lieu de tourner autour du pot comme ils le faisaient depuis le début, pour mettre un nom sur leur relation plus qu'ambiguë.

Sa décision était prise. Il l'embrasserait le lendemain, quand l'occasion se présenterait, le mercredi après-midi, lors de leur sortie en groupe.

**-o-**

Le brun avait passé toute sa foutue nuit à réfléchir à comment approcher Newt, alors même que celui-ci était totalement collé à lui. Oui, étrange situation. Mais Thomas se demandait surtout quel serait le meilleur moment pour tenter une approche plus tactile au niveau des lèvres… Enfin voilà quoi.

En réalité ils avaient eu au moins une dizaine d'occasions de s'embrasser, ce genre de moment étrange où l'on se regarde dans les yeux, puis furtivement un regard se pose sur les lèvres de l'autre avant que ce ne soit le signal pour s'approcher. Sauf que, eux, ils s'arrêtaient toujours **juste **avant le signal. Ce qui posait en l'occurrence un sérieux problème.

C'est donc avec une tête de zombie que se pointa Thomas à ses cours du mercredi matin, ce que Janson ne se retint pas de lui faire remarquer et il l'empêcha également de finir sa nuit pendant son cours.

Après ces quatre heures interminables pendant lesquelles Minho l'avait harcelé pour qu'il saute le tout premier petit pas avec Newt, il rentra **enfin **chez lui, où le blond l'attendait déjà.

\- Ça va ? Demanda l'Anglais quand le brun débarqua dans le salon et s'affala dans le canapé aux côtés du blond qui lisait.

\- Bof.

\- Why ?

\- Janson. Dit Thomas pour toute réponse, ce qui fit bien rire Newt.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ce dernier passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun pour l'apaiser, ce le qui fit littéralement ronronner. Effectivement, n'importe qui ayant vu cette scène se serait dit que ces deux-là étaient un couple. Un vieux couple même.

C'est la sonnette qui les sortit de leur bulle de guimauve, suivie de l'entrée fracassante de Minho, Teresa, Aris et Gally.

L'asiatique de jeta sur le canapé, écrasant Thomas et un bout de Newt, en criant un joyeux : « Hellooooo ! »

**\- On a ramené le Macdo ! **S'exclama Teresa.  
\- Yaaay ! Cria joyeusement le brun toujours écrasé sous Minho, même si la seule chose qu'il avait comprise était « Macdo », ça lui suffit amplement pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

Thomas éjecta _soigneusement _Minho, qui s'écrasa _délicatement _au sol, avant de se relever sur le canapé. Il observa un instant son correspondant jeter un regard noir à Aris avant de tourner la tête avec indifférence en retournant à sa lecture, et trouva ce comportement puéril adorable.

Le brun se tourna ensuite pour saluer les autres, mais croisa le regard gêné de Gally, et se rappela des paroles de son meilleur ami. Il avait embrassé Gally. Il l'avait **embrassé **et lui avait **volé **son t-shirt nom d'une pipe ! Alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à sauter le premier pas avec son correspondant. Thomas se demanda si l'alcool n'était pas la solution à son problème avant de se rappeler que l'alcool n'était **jamais **la solution.

Mais ce n'était pas le problème présent. Le problème présent, c'était Gally et lui qui étaient devenus rouges tomate de gêne, et Newt qui leur lançait un regard suspicieux.

Thomas se releva précipitamment, et attrapa le t-shirt de Gally qu'il avait lavé et qui était posé sur une étagère du salon depuis quelques jours. Il lui tendit et dit en se grattant l'arrière du crâne:

\- Hum… Je l'ai lavé, et… désolé de te l'avoir piqué et… pour tout le reste.

Gally récupéra son bien, mais une ambiance quelque peu pesante s'installa dans la pièce. Newt avait définitivement abandonné sa lecture, fronçant les sourcils devant la scène, tandis qu'Aris semblait au bord de l'explosion.

\- Bon ! Dit Minho pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, qui a faim ?

Ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment. Newt se leva du canapé avec indifférence, et ne jeta même pas un regard à Thomas avant d'aller s'installer à table où Teresa avait posé la nourriture.

Le brun regarda son meilleur ami, lui lançant un regard voulant clairement dire « à l'aide » mais l'asiatique lui répondit par un regard « démerdes toi ».

Thomas soupira. La journée allait être folklo.

**-o-**

\- …mas. Thomas !

\- Q-quoi ? Cria presque le brun, se réveillant en sursaut.

\- Tu t'es endormi à table. Lui dit Minho avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ah… Ouais, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Répondit le brun en se passant une main sur le visage.

L'asiatique lui lança un sourire goguenard, auquel Thomas répondit :

\- Non Minho, il ne s'est rien passé, j'ai juste fait une insomnie.

Son meilleur ami fit une petite moue déçue.

\- Où sont les autres ? Demanda le brun.

\- Hum, Teresa est dans le canapé, Gally fume dehors, Aris doit sûrement être avec lui, et Newt est monté se changer. D'ailleurs, tu devrais aussi changer de fringues, t'as fait tomber du ketchup sur ton t-shirt quand tu t'es endormi. Dit-il en pointant la tache sur le bas du t-shirt de Thomas.

\- Raaah merde, j'adore ce haut. Paniqua légèrement le brun en regardant l'étendue des dégâts.

Il s'empressa de monter à l'étage et alla dans une des salles de bain où il retira son-t-shirt pour laver la tache. Chose faite, il sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur le joli spectacle que présentait Newt, torse nu dans un slim noir moulant, penché sur la valise.

Le blond ne semblant pas l'avoir entendu, Thomas ne se priva pas pour mater ce joli petit cul dans ce slim ultra mou-

\- Tu mates **Tommy **? Demanda l'anglais sans se relever, continuant ses recherches. Bon, peut être bien qu'il l'avait entendu entrer finalement. Mais le brun ne se préoccupa même pas de la première partie de la phrase du blond.

\- Tommy ? Demanda-t-il sceptique.

\- Tommy. Confirma Newt, se tournant vers le brun en enfilant un t-shirt, au grand damne de ce dernier qui aurait bien profité de la vue un peu plus longtemps.

Le brun remarqua alors qu'il était encore lui-même torse nu, et s'empressa d'aller lui aussi enfiler un t-shirt, sous le regard moqueur du blond.

Il se retourna vers l'anglais dans le but d'engager la conversation, mais la voix de son meilleur ami criant que les autres étaient arrivés le coupa. Il soupira et descendit donc avec le blond pour rejoindre leurs amis.

Ben et Harriet venaient d'arriver, et apparemment ils devaient encore rejoindre d'autres personnes à la station de métro. Minho rassembla donc tout le monde et ils partirent tous dans cette direction.

**-o-**

Thomas était soulagé, Newt s'était un peu détendu et lui reparlait, même s'il prenait grand soin de ne pas laisser Gally approcher du brun. Il devait se douter que quelque chose s'était passé, même si Minho lui avait confirmé que le blond n'était pas présent à ce moment-là de la soirée. D'un autre côté, ça donnait à Aris le champ libre, ce que ce dernier n'avait pas omis de faire remarquer à Newt en levant un pouce vers lui accompagné d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire.

Thomas se trouvait donc entre Newt et Minho, les discutions allaient bon train alors qu'ils atteignaient la station de métro, tout était bien parti, c'était parf-

Oh **non**.

Bah oui, fallait pas abuser, avec la chance légendaire du brun, il fallait bien que ça arrive.

Le petit groupe de personnes de leur classe à qui ils avaient donné rendez-vous les attendait. Ils devaient être une dizaine, et même si Thomas ne les connaissait pas bien tous, ça permettait à leur correspondants d'être ensemble. Mais voilà. Le problème n'était pas là.

Le problème c'est qu'_elle _était là.

Jude.

Oh bien sûr, Thomas ne se souvenait même pas de son visage, et il n'aurait pas fait attention à elle si Minho ne lui avait pas désigné la fille en chuchotant « C'est avec elle que t'as mélangé ta salive ! ». Élégant.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil au blond à ses côtés, qui lui, était en train de fusiller ladite Jude du regard. Merde.

Et Thomas eut encore plus envie de mourir quand la blonde l'aperçut, et se dirigea vers lui pour le tirer par le bras afin de lui présenter ses amis, dont, soyons honnête, Thomas se foutait comme l'an deux mille.

Le brun allait avoir du mal à réaliser son plan.

**-o-**

Newt allait commettre un meurtre. Cette sale petite traînée de Jude lui avait piqué son Tommy, et s'amusait à le trimballer partout dans le centre commercial.

Déjà qu'au départ, Newt ne l'aimait pas, avec son air 'reine des abeilles' et ses jupes bien trop courtes, alors là, il avait juste envie de l'éviscérer. Et Thomas, qui se laissait faire docilement, n'osant pas dire non, l'énervait encore plus.

Et pour en rajouter une couche, Aris, Minho et Teresa avaient tous disparu. Pouf, comme par magie, alors que c'était maintenant qu'il avait le plus besoin d'eux.

Il réussit à tenir vingt minutes de plus, jusqu'à ce que cette pét- Jude, embrasse le brun sur la joue –qui rougit- pour le remercier de porter ses sacs.

Le blond partit, quittant le petit groupe de filles et le brun, en ayant marre de ce Thomas qui ne comprenait jamais rien à rien.

**-o-**

Thomas en avait ras le bol. Ça faisait presque une heure que toutes ces filles le collaient, lui parlant alors qu'il ne comprenait rien, gloussant à la moindre phrase, et l'étouffant avec leur odeur de parfum bon marché.

Le brun était fatigué de sa nuit presque blanche, et n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer dormir, avec Newt en guise d'oreiller.

Il aurait préféré que ce soit l'anglais qui le colle comme ça, au moins lui il sentait bon.

Inconsciemment, il le chercha du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. Il fronça les sourcils, commençant légèrement à paniquer. Tournant la tête dans tous les sens, il se dégagea de Jude qui lui tenait le bras, et s'éloigna rapidement, ignorant les appels des filles.

Est-ce que Newt s'était perdu ? Ou était-il délibérément parti ?

Dans tous les cas, les deux propositions ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

Il fit le tour des galeries à pas rapides, regardant à travers les vitrines de chaque magasin, et au bout de vingt minutes, il trouva l'anglais assis au Starbuck, la mine renfrognée. Il soupira de soulagement, s'étant imaginé les pires scénarios. Comme celui où Newt se faisait enlever par un trafiquant d'organes, ou l'autre où il tombait dans la fontaine du centre commercial et se faisait manger par les poissons. (L'imagination tue.)

Si Newt avait remarqué son arrivée, il ne le montra pas, et se cacha du mieux qu'il le pouvait derrière son café qu'il faisait semblant de boire.

Thomas le trouva mignon, avec sa mine boudeuse. Il s'avança donc vers lui, et sans lui demander, s'installa en face de lui. Il appuya son dos sur la chaise, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et envoya un petit sourire de défi au blond, qui n'en fut que plus énervé.

**\- T'es plus avec tes chiennes ? **Demanda l'anglais, qui essaya de prendre un ton neutre, mais avec une pointe de hargne.

Thomas, ne comprenant que le mot « bitches » comprit vite de quoi il retournait, et il ne parvint pas à contenir son sourire béat.

\- Jaloux ? Dit-il avec amusement.

Le blond se renfrogna, mais ne le contredit pas, ce qui ne fit que rendre le brun plus heureux. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de la table, et tendit le bras pour attraper la main du blond qui n'était pas sur son café.

Newt releva un regard interrogateur, un adorable rougissement prenant place sur ses joues.

\- Je n'aime pas ces filles, elles sont vulgaires. Dit le brun simplement, le regard dans celui de l'anglais.

Le blond se détendit légèrement, mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de se reconcentrer sur son café, mais sa main serra légèrement celle de Thomas, qui fit un sourire triomphant.

\- Ça te dirait que l'on continue de faire les boutiques ? Just you and I ? Demanda le brun.

Newt le regarda un moment en silence avant d'acquiescer légèrement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien !

Thomas se leva, tirant l'anglais à sa suite, la main toujours dans la sienne, et alla acheter un café avant de partir, pour ne pas tomber de fatigue dans l'après-midi.

Il fit un petit sourire au blond, qui lui rendit, et ils commencèrent à entrer dans diverses boutiques pour que l'anglais trouve des souvenirs à ramener au bercail.

**-o-**

Thomas claqua la porte de sa maison avec soulagement. Ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés en plus petit comité, c'est-à-dire avec leur groupe habituel, à manger dans un petit resto étudiant, et il était maintenant 22h passées.

Il avait passé un super après-midi avec Newt, en tête à tête, et même avec leur petit problème de communication, ils étaient relativement arrivés à se comprendre. Le blond avait acheté des souvenirs pour sa famille, et Thomas lui avait même offert un livre en cadeau.

Il regarda l'anglais monter pour aller se changer, alors que lui se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il était en train de boire quand il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Il n'avait pas finalisé son plan. Alors oui, ils s'étaient tenu la main toute la journée, et une vendeuse les avait même pris pour un couple, mais Thomas n'avait pas embrassé Newt. Zut.

Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. À chaque fois qu'il gravissait une marche, son rythme cardiaque augmentait, il paniquait et il commençait à se dire qu'il n'allait pas y arriver.

_Bon Dieu Thomas, sois un homme, ce n'est qu'un baiser ! _Essaya-t-il de se répéter.

Mais voilà, justement, ce n'était pas qu'un baiser. Pourquoi ? Parce que qu'avant la soirée, le brun n'était jamais sorti avec personne. Personne. Et il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Oui, ça semblait être impossible de nos jours, mais simplement, Thomas avait voulu réserver ça à quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment.

_Est-ce que j'aime Newt ?_ Se demanda t il s'arrêtant dans sa marche.

Il ne le savait pas, mais une chose était sûre, il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Le genre de chose d'indescriptible dont on n'entend parler que dans les livres. Le genre de chose qui vous retourne le ventre, et vous change complètement. Et les lèvres de Newt étaient les seules sur lesquelles il voulait poser les siennes.

Ce serait son premier baiser, puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas des autres, et il espérait vraiment que ses talents d'embrasseur dont lui avait fait part Minho marchaient également en mode sobre.

C'est donc déterminé qu'il arriva devant sa porte, il inspira un bon coup et entra. Le blond se trouvait dans la salle de bain, s'il en croyait le bruit du robinet qui coulait. Ce dernier se stoppa, et la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit, laissant place à un magnifique britannique en caleçon.

Thomas ne put résister plus longtemps.

\- Hey, have you a mpfhm-

**-o-**

Newt venait de monter dans la chambre de Thomas pour, eh bien… se préparer. Se préparer à quoi vous dites-vous ? Eh bien voilà, ça faisait une semaine que lui et le brun se tournaient autour, il repartait demain, s'il devait se passer quelque chose, c'était bien ce soir. Et si Thomas ne se décidait pas à faire le premier pas, ce serait lui qui le ferait.

C'est pour ça que ça faisait à peu près cinq minutes qu'il se brossait les dents et s'il continuait, il n'allait plus avoir de gencives. Il entendit du bruit dans la chambre et se rinça donc la bouche. Il s'essuya rapidement sur une serviette et sortit. Il tomba sur Thomas, le regardant étrangement. Il prit la parole, dans le but de demander au français de lui prêter un t-shirt, mais…

\- Hey, have you a mpfhm-

Newt ne finit jamais sa phrase.

Sa bouche était bien trop occupée par celle du brun, collée sur la sienne. Il eut un petit temps de réaction pendant lequel il garda les yeux grands ouverts, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça si soudainement. Puis il ferma lentement les yeux, et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Thomas.

Ce dernier, ayant apparemment attendu un signe d'approbation, posa ses mains sur la taille de l'anglais.

Newt, sentant que le brun faisait son timide, se colla totalement à lui, faisait entrer son corps presque nu dans les derniers centimètres d'espaces vital de Thomas, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le brun gémit, et le blond en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche du français, pour rencontrer la sienne.

Un long frisson de plaisir remonta dans leur deux corps, et à partir de là, Thomas ne resta plus inactif, et Oh mon Dieu qu'il était doué. Newt avait enfin le baiser de cinéma dont il avait rêvé après avoir vu le brun embrasser Dan. Thomas était un Dieu pour lui à cet instant, et il se demandait si le brun était doué avec sa langue pour d'autres choses…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet, car les mains du français se firent plus entreprenantes, et descendirent le long de ses fesses –où elles s'attardèrent légèrement- avant de soulever une de ses cuisses. Le blond comprit le message et se hissa sur le brun qui attrapa son autre jambe pour le porter contre lui.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser alors que Thomas les emmenaient vers le lit. Il déposa doucement l'anglais sur les couvertures, mais Newt voulant un peu plus de sauvagerie, ondula des hanches contre celles du brun, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections naissantes à travers le tissus. Le français gémit, et se détacha un instant de Newt, pour le regarder avec des yeux brumeux.

Il semblait perdu, et avait l'air de ne plus savoir quoi faire, alors l'anglais prit les choses en mains. Il se redressa pour retirer le t-shirt de son vis-à-vis, il s'attarda un instant sur son torse, où il déposa quelques baisers, sous le regard intense du brun. Ses longs doigts fins longèrent le V que formaient ses abdos, tandis qu'il embrassait les grains de beautés au-dessus, puis il posa enfin ses mains sur la boucle de ceinture de Thomas, il la défie sans difficulté, et passa à la braguette avant de retirer entièrement le pantalon du brun, qui le rallongea sous lui en reprenant ses baisers.

Enfin ça arrivait, il avait attendu ça tout au long de cette semaine, et enfin ils y étaient. Il avait cru que Thomas ne se déciderait jamais.

Il passa une jambe derrière Thomas pour le rapprocher, et ils gémirent de concert quand leurs bassins entrèrent en contact. Ils répétèrent les mêmes mouvements de hanches plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que le tissu soit de trop. Ils enlevèrent alors leur dernier vêtement, et se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, désormais plus excités que jamais.

Poussé par son seul instinct et son envie de satisfaire son partenaire et lui-même par la même occasion, Thomas empoigna leurs deux virilités, et commença de rapides mouvements de va et vient, faisant gémir le blond de surprise et de plaisir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le brun soit aussi entreprenant.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, mais se stoppèrent rapidement, en manque d'air. Newt s'arqua, se sentant au bord du précipice, et le brun en profita pour aller s'attaquer à son cou, et s'appliqua à mordiller la même zone où il avait déjà fait le suçon -dont il ne se rappelait pas-, et qui avait commencé à disparaître. Ça ferait un petit souvenir à l'anglais.

Ce dernier, sentant qu'il allait venir dans la main du français, s'accrocha désespérément à ses épaules, et quand il vint dans un cri rauque, il griffa le dos du brun, qui vint juste après lui, se répandant sur le ventre de Newt.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur son seul avant-bras, Thomas s'écroula sur le blond, qui était aussi essoufflé que lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment, le temps que leurs respirations se calment et que la chaleur retombe.

Newt, commençant à étouffer sous le poids du brun, le secoua légèrement.

\- **Thomas, tu m'écrases…**

Mais il n'eut pas de réaction de la part du français. Le blond fronça les sourcils, et tourna la tête, se contorsionnant un peu, pour tomber sur… Un Thomas repu, complètement endormi.

\- Are you fucking kidding me ?! S'exclama le blond, avant de soupirer, et de se mettre à rire légèrement de la situation.

Il réussit à se dégager de Thomas, se débrouilla pour les nettoyer tous les deux, et les recouvrit de la couette avant d'aller se blottir contre le brun, comblé.

Il essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'il repartait le lendemain, et s'endormit au rythme des battements de cœur de Thomas sous son oreille.

**-o-**

-** Départ dans 2 minutes ! **Cria le professeur Jorge à l'adresse de ses élèves, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous devant le bus des anglais.

Thomas jeta un coup d'œil au blond en face de lui, qui lui sourit. Il avait extrêmement envie de l'embrasser, mais ils avaient convenu qu'ils ne le feraient pas devant les profs, car ils craignaient que les relations entre correspondants ne soient pas autorisées, et ils s'étaient donc dit au revoir en bonne et due forme 10 minutes plus tôt, à l'abri des regards indiscrets (mais tout de même sous les sifflements heureux de Minho et Teresa).

\- Two weeks, Tommy. Dit Newt, voyant l'air maussade du brun.

Thomas se reprit, et souleva un sourcil, avant de faire un petit sourire.

\- Tommy ? Vraiment ?

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda-t-il avec son adorable accent british.

\- Si, j'aime bien. Dit-il, en riant.

La voix de Jorge les coupa.

\- C'est l'heure ! On y va !

Newt tourna la tête vers le professeur, avant de lancer un regard désolé au brun.

\- Bye Tommy. Et il ajouta un petit signe de main avant de se retourner pour s'éloigner, mais Thomas, pas de cet avis, lui attrapa le poignet et le tira contre lui dans une dernière étreinte. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou du blond, et embrassa la marque qu'il avait laissée, souriant en sentant le frisson qui parcourut l'anglais à ce geste.

Ils durent se séparer à regret, et Newt répéta encore une fois :

\- Just **two weeks, **Tommy.

Puis il s'éloigna, et s'engouffra dans le bus, avec un dernier regard pour Thomas.

Après que le bus soit parti, le brun soupira.

Une chose était sûre, ça allait être les deux plus longues semaines de sa vie.

* * *

dana: La voilà, merci :)

Guest: Super heureuse que mon Newtmas et mon style d'écriture te plaisent :D merci pour ta review ;)

Khaleesi: Je n'écris que dans des univers alternatifs, l'univers de base étant un peu trop sombre à mon goût ^^ Je suis donc super heureuse de t'avoir initié à l'UA dans ce fandom :p Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bien qu'il soit un peu bâclé :)

Kiko: Merci ! C'est un peu compliqué de se retrouver avec des personnages qui ne se comprennent pas, c'est plus difficile pour les rapprocher x) voilà la suite, avec beaucoup de retard, qui j'espère te plaira :)

Pandicorne: SI JE TE TAPE TRÈS FORT. xD Nan je te pardonne, le Sterek n'est pas non plus mon ship préféré, même si je dois avouer que j'adore ce couple x) Tommy appartient à Newt, et Newt appartient à Tommy, on ne pourra jamais changer ça xD Ok, peut être que ce chapitre ne te plaira pas, étant donné que j'ai fait considérablement avancé les choses x) Les mecs comme ça n'existe que dans les films et dans les fanfictions, sorry xD Tes reviews partent toujours en couille, ça me fait trop rire xD Je vais voir pour le compte Wattpad, ça serait cool de pouvoir parler plus, mais le problème c'est que je n'ai internet que le weekend, donc on ne pourrait parler que le weekend x) BAH LÀ TU VAS L'AVOIR TON BISOUS, ET PAS QU'UN PEU, DES BISOUS PARTOUUUT. Désolé, je m'emporte. Moi je trouve ton commentaire très drôle, il aura mis un peu de gaité dans ma vie xD Alors, petit speech d'autoapitoimentpourpasquonmengueuleaprès : Le chapitre dix est nul, j'ai galéré à le finir, je l'ai carrément bâclé, et j'en ai honte, mais bon, il ne serait jamais arrivé sinon x) j'espère tout de même qu'il te plaira :) Merci pour ta review, fidèle lectrice ! :)

* * *

... Alors?

Voilà, donc on est arrivé à la moitié de la fiction, le prochain chapitre se déroulera donc en Angleterre! :D Je suis bien plus inspiré pour les prochains chapitres donc pas d'inquiétude :)

Voilà, sinon le prochain chapitre de Tu es mon Trophée ne devrait pas tarder, il est bientôt terminé :)

À bientôt ! :)


	11. Retrouvailles

**Alors, sachez que si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite de ce chapitre, et je peux vous assurer qu'elle est bien citronnée ;)**

**Je vous explique en bas pourquoi ça fait presque UN AN que je n'ai pas écrit cette fic x)**

**En attendant je vous souhaite une (j'espère) bonne lecture, en espérant que vous n'avez pas oubliée cette fiction x)**

_RAPPEL: Les phrases en gras sont en anglais._

**IDU XI**

Enfin! Après deux semaines de pur calvaire, c'était enfin le jour J ! Thomas n'en pouvait plus, après avoir croqué un peu de son Newt, celui-ci était reparti dans son pays, laissant son petit français affamé.

Pendant ces deux semaines, ils s'étaient parlés tous les jours, par messages et même sur Skype, ce qui avait fait -un peu- progresser Thomas en anglais.

Le brun avait toujours trouvé ridicule les couples qui étaient dévastés de ne pas se voir pendant une petite semaine, mais maintenant il comprenait leur douleur.

Thomas avait été tellement pressé qu'il avait préparé sa valise une semaine à l'avance. Mais enfin, le jour du départ était arrivé et dans quelques heures il retrouverait son mignon petit blond.

Il était présentement en train de revérifier tout le contenu de sa valise, pour la cinquième fois.

Vêtements : check. Affaires de toilettes : check. Chaussures : check. Parapluie : check. Chargeurs : check. Préservatifs...

Thomas hésita, assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, sa valise devant lui, et les capotes dans une main suspendue en l'air.

_Gênant._

Il n'était pas un mec comme ça. Mais d'un côté il y avait de grandes chances qu'il se passe quelque chose avec son blondinet. Mais il ne voulait pas passer pour le mec qui ne pense qu'à _ça_.

Sa main faisait le voyage entre sa valise et le sol à chaque fois qu'il trouvait des arguments pour ou contre.

**Le** dilemme.

On sonna à la porte à ce moment là, et Thomas regarda l'heure avant de lâcher un "merde" sonore. Il était en retard.

Il jeta précipitamment les préservatifs sur son lit, ferma rapidement sa valise et descendit vite les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte à Minho.

\- Je suis prêt ! S'exclama Thomas avec un grand sourire bête.

Minho lui rendit son sourire, lui aussi était heureux de pouvoir revoir Teresa avec qui il avait lié une amitié qui, il était sûr, durerait même après la fin de ce voyage.

\- T'oublierais pas quelque chose ? Demanda l'asiatique avec un sourire moqueur.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, dans une intense réflexion, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux et de se retourner.

\- Chuck ! Viens ici !

Le chien plus très petit, arriva en galopant du salon, langue dehors, avant de se jeter dans les jambes de son maître. Il lui attacha rapidement la laisse qui se trouvait dans l'entrée, et amena le chien jusqu'à la voiture de son meilleur ami, dans laquelle la mère de ce dernier les attendait. Chuck allait séjourner chez la famille de l'asiatique pendant leur voyage scolaire, et retrouver sa mère ainsi que sa sœur que la mère de Minho n'avait pas eu le courage de faire adopter.

Après avoir rangé sa valise dans le coffre, il monta avec Chuck à l'arrière et entama une discussion avec la mère de Minho, sur comment était Chuck à la maison et sur leur futur voyage.

\- Tu as hâte d'y être ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en le voyant parler avec excitation.

Thomas hocha vigoureusement la tête et Minho rit en s'exclamant :

\- On se demande bien pourquoi!

Ce que le brun ignora, même s'il avait très envie de lui tirer la langue comme un gamin.

La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était les prochaines heures, quand il retrouverait Newt. Il avait tellement envie de ravir de nouveau ses lèvres... Il aurait lâché un petit soupir rêveur que ça n'aurait étonné personne.

Il leur fallut 20 minutes avant d'arriver à la Gare du Nord, et le brun frétillait d'impatience. Déjà, il n'était jamais parti dans un autre pays, parents absents tout ça tout ça, et en plus de ça, ils allaient passer sous la Manche! Et surtout, Newt était au bout du tunnel.

Ils dirent au revoir à la mère de Minho, -et Thomas à Chuck- et se dirigèrent avec leur valise au lieu de rendez vous que leur avait donné Janson. Le train partait dans une heure et demi, mais leur prof leur avait expliqué qu'il fallait le temps de s'enregistrer et de passer toutes les sécurités. Ainsi que de voir si on n'avait oublié aucun élève, ce qui, Thomas en était persuadé, n'aurait sûrement pas gêné Janson pour partir.

En arrivant, Ben leur sauta presque dessus, excité comme une puce, suivi de Gally qui paraissait beaucoup plus calme, même si on pouvait voir sa jambe tressauter de nervosité. Minho l'avait informé du petit crush du blond pour Aris, et il devait avoir hâte de le voir. Mais sûrement pas autant que ce que le brun avait envie de voir Newt. Lui aussi d'ailleurs sautillait presque sur place d'excitation, sous le regard mi-exaspéré mi-attendri de l'asiatique.

Après tout, ça faisait deux semaines que Thomas lui rabâchait les oreilles avec son petit blondinet d'amour, Minho commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre, alors il était plutôt heureux du fait que son meilleur ami serait bientôt rassasié de sa dose de cheveux dorés. Mais il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ce serait après cette dernière semaine, quand ils rentreraient en période d'examen et que le brun ne pourrait pas voir Newt. Ça allait être l'enfer sur terre...

Janson leur distribua leur billet et ils sortirent leurs papiers d'identité avant de se diriger vers les guichets. Ils passèrent près de trente minutes à faire vérifier leur identité, passer la douane, se faire fouiller pour Thomas, parce que bien sûr avec sa malchance, il avait sonné, et enfin, _enfin_, ils arrivèrent devant les portes d'embarquement.

Ils attendirent encore une quinzaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles Janson essaya tant bien que mal de calmer ses élèves surexcités et intenables. Il les fit rentrer un par un pour pouvoir les compter et une fois dans le wagon, Thomas chercha sa place, et se retrouva côté fenêtre à côté de Gally. Minho se trouvait en face de lui avec Brenda, une table les séparant du duo. L'asiatique sourit en remarquant que la jambe de Thomas et celle de Gally tressautaient en même temps de nervosité.

Le train finit par partir de la gare, et rien qu'à cela le cœur du brun fit un bond d'anticipation. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être quand il verrait Newt si rien que ça le rendait ainsi ? Il se transformerait sûrement en une grosse flaque de guimauve.

Il regarda le paysage en s'imaginant ses retrouvailles avec le blond, fallait-il qu'il l'embrasse ? Lui fasse la bise ? Non bien sûr que non, les anglais ne faisaient pas la bise. Un câlin ?

Soudain une voix résonna dans le haut parleur, coupant ses pensées.

« _Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons entrer dans le tunnel sous la manche. Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to enter in__to__ the Channel Tunnel_. »

Thomas eut à peine le temps de se demander comment ça allait être que l'obscurité envahit le wagon, alors que les lumières s'allumaient dans le train. Au final, mis-à-part une petite douleur aux tympans, il ne ressentit et ne vit rien d'extraordinaire. En voyant sa moue déçue, Minho lui demanda en riant :

\- Quoi, tu croyais que t'allais voir des poissons ?

\- Non, mais je pensais que ce serait un peu plus spectaculaire. Dit Thomas un poil déçu.

La lumière revint soudainement et ils fermèrent tous les yeux sous l'éblouissement.

Ça y est.

Ils étaient en Angleterre.

Et dans une trentaine de minutes ils arriveraient. Et encore vingts minutes de plus et il le verrait.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en gare, récupérèrent leurs affaires et se regroupèrent. Janson les recompta encore, puis une fois fait ils se dirigèrent dehors où un bus les attendait devant la gare.

Ce furent les vingts minutes les plus stressantes et longues que Thomas eut connues. Pendant celles-ci, ils s'étaient quelques peu éloignés de la zone urbaine, et le brun doutait qu'ils soient encore dans Londres, vu la forêt dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. Puis enfin, ils aperçurent les sommets de plusieurs tours, avant qu'un véritable château ne se dévoile à eux.

\- Waw ! Le château d'Harry Potter ! S'exclama quelqu'un au fond du bus, et il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

_Effectivement, il y a des airs_, se dit Thomas. C'était un grand château de pierres beiges, dont l'entrée était entourée de deux grosses tours, où étaient encore creusées des oubliettes. Des fenêtres avaient été rajoutées sûrement quand le château avait été rénové, comme venait de leur expliquer leur professeur. Le bâtiment abritait donc le lycée, et se trouvait sur une immense propriété dont la pelouse était verte pétante, sûrement due à la pluie fréquente, et se trouvait entouré par la petite forêt qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Honnêtement, quand le brun avait demandé à Newt à quoi ressemblait son lycée, et que celui-ci avait répondu « un petit lycée paumé », il s'était **vraiment** pas attendu à _ça_. Janson n'avait pas voulu leur montrer des photos voulant garder la « surprise », et quelle surprise ! Les élèves poussaient des cris d'admiration, et étaient de plus en plus excités à l'idée de visiter ce « lycée » qui n'avait pas l'air d'en être un, et pendant que les autres se demandaient s'ils y trouveraient des passages secrets, le brun lui pensait à toutes les alcôves dans lesquelles il allait pouvoir pousser son blondinet pour le bécoter.

Chose qui arriverait assez vite puisque le bus se rapprochait dangereusement de devant le lycée, où un attroupement se trouvait.

Le cœur de Thomas se mit alors à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, surtout quand le bus s'arrêta. Il sentait ses oreilles bourdonner, et se trouvait vraiment bête de stresser pour une telle chose. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu Newt ou qu'ils allaient se marier. Et ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Il était vraiment niais.

Il se leva alors d'un coup, se rendant compte qu'il était presque le dernier dans le bus, et se dépêcha de se redresser. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en batailles dans le vain espoir de les réarranger. Il souffla un bon coup et avança vers la porte du bus.

Il descendit lentement les quelques marches, les battements de son cœur résonnant sourdement dans ses oreilles. Il eut vaguement conscience de voir Minho serrer Teresa dans ses bras et Gally rougir timidement devant Aris, avant que des lèvres douces et fraîches et tellement addictives se posent sur les siennes.

Thomas eut à peine le temps de les savourer qu'elles se retirèrent, lui arrachant un petit gémissement plaintif. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, et tomba sur un regard noisette pétillant, dont il ne se lasserait sûrement jamais.

\- Hello, Tommy. Dit l'anglais d'une voix suave.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il attira Newt un peu à l'écart derrière le bus afin de ne plus être vu et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Le blond passa ses mains dans le cou du brun, et caressa du bout des doigts les petits cheveux de sa nuque. Thomas aussi lui avait manqué, ses nuits lui avaient parues vraiment froides sans lui, et il avait vraiment hâte d'être au soir pour se couler contre son corps chaud.

Au bout d'une longue minute pourtant bien trop courte, ils se séparèrent légèrement haletant. Tommy frotta le bout de son nez contre celui de l'anglais en souriant. Il remarqua l'uniforme de l'école que portait son petit ami. C'était un blazer vert foncé, avec une cravate noire rayée grise, et un blason sur lequel trônait fièrement une licorne, se trouvait sur le pan gauche de la veste.

\- Bonjour, Newt.

Leur petit moment de bonheur fut coupé par Teresa, briseuse d'ambiance, qui vint les envelopper de ses bras pour se rajouter dans le câlin, en criant « huuuug » bien vite suivie de Minho. Génial.

Thomas arriva tout de même à se sortir du câlin collectif pour dire correctement bonjour à la brune, qui paraissait bien trop heureuse de le voir.

\- **Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on allait perdre Newt avant que tu ne reviennes ! Dit-elle en riant.**

Le brun fronça les sourcils alors que son blondinet rougissait et donnait une tape à l'arrière de la tête de sa meilleure amie hilare. Tandis que Thomas allait engager une conversation pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait, ils entendirent les professeurs appeler les élèves pour se rassembler afin d'entrer dans le lycée.

Les valises restèrent dans le bus, ils les récupéreraient lorsque les familles viendraient les chercher. Il entrèrent donc dans le _château_ qu'ils appelaient _lycée._

Ils passèrent les gigantesques portes et entrèrent dans un grand hall froid, qui effectivement aurait pu être comparé à celui de Poudlard, bien que beaucoup plus lumineux. L'intérieur était un parfait mélange de modernité mariée à l'ancienneté du bâtiment. Thomas avait pensé qu'ils croiseraient des armures de chevaliers ou bien de grandes peintures, mais rien de tel.

Il bloqua juste un peu quand il vit une photo de la reine d'Angleterre sur l'un des murs de la cantine, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

A un moment, Newt lui attrapa discrètement la main, et la pressa avec douceur. Ils étaient dans le groupe, les profs ne pouvaient donc pas percevoir leur doigts mêlés qui se caressaient avec douceur.

Ils mourraient tout les deux d'envie de se retrouver seul, et même pendant le repas, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'aguicher en se caressant les mains et de déborder un peu sur les cuisses.

Béni soit le système éducatif anglais, Newt finissait presque tous les jours à quinze heures, l'après-midi étant réservé aux activités de club et aux cours optionnels. Exceptionnellement, leurs correspondants avaient été dispensés de toutes leur activités afin de pouvoir rentrer chez eux, au grand bonheur de Thomas.

C'est donc à quinze heures que le brun récupéra sa valise, et qu'il alla avec son correspondant prendre une navette qui retournait dans Londres. La mère de Newt n'avait pas pu venir les chercher, devant récupérer les petits frères du blond, et son père travaillant. Parce que oui, Thomas avait appris durant une conversation Skype, pendant laquelle deux petits monstres de sept et douze ans avaient attaqués son petit ami, que celui-ci avait trois frères.

Il s'était alors rendu compte à quel point il ne savait presque rien du blond, et la barrière de la langue n'arrangeait rien du tout. Mais il était bien décidé à en apprendre un maximum sur lui pendant son court séjour.

Il commencerait déjà par faire bonne impression devant cette grande (belle)famille, qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer.

Pourtant il ne pensa pas à stresser, collé comme il était à son blondinet dans le bus. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ils avaient eu le temps de le faire dans la journée, et profitaient donc juste de leur moment tous les deux, s'embrassant amoureusement.

Bien trop vite, le bus s'arrêta à leur arrêt, faisant se réveiller le brun, qui réalisait seulement ce qui allait se passer. Il se mit à flipper sérieusement. Et s'il ne plaisait pas à la famille de Newt ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que ce dernier le tira hors du bus. Ils récupérèrent la valise du français, et n'eurent qu'à faire quelques pas avant d'arriver devant une rangée de maisons collées, en briques rouges typiquement anglaises, avec la traditionnelle grande fenêtre à l'avant, et la toute petite cour. Newt se dirigea vers l'une d'elle, et entra dans la cour où plusieurs pots trônaient.

Thomas s'arrêta au portail, et fixa la porte avec anxiété. Le blond le remarqua et redescendit les quelques marches. Il prit le visage du brun en coupe et lui dit :

\- Tommy. It's Alright. My parents're very... _Gentils_. And i'm sure they'll like you.

Tommy se contenta d'acquiescer, pas vraiment confiant.

Newt voyant encore son malaise, l'attrapa fermement par la main et le tira jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, en criant :

\- Hi !

Immédiatement ils entendirent des cris de joie à l'étage, et ils eurent à peine le temps d'enlever leur veste, que deux petits monstres blonds dévalèrent les escaliers et sautèrent sur son blond à lui.

\- Neeewt ! Cria joyeusement le plus petit, tandis qu'ils se cachaient tous les deux derrière leur grand frère en observant Thomas, qui leur sourit.

\- Hi , I'm Thomas. Leur dit-il.

Les deux sortirent de leur cachette, un peu timidement, et se présentèrent :

\- I'm Basile. Dit le plus jeune.

\- And I'm Oscar. Dit l'autre.

Thomas eut à peine le temps de se faire la réflexion que leur parents aimaient les prénoms pour le moins originaux, qu'il entendit une voix appeler Newt de la cuisine. Ce dernier lui attrapa les doigts et le tira vers la pièce, suivi des deux petits frères. Le stress monta en pic, et il serra plus fort la main de son petit ami, qui lui caressa doucement les phalanges de son pouce pour le rassurer.

Une belle femme d'un certain âge qui s'avérait être la mère de Newt d'après ses familiers yeux noisette, les accueillit à bras ouverts. Elle engloba d'abord le blond de ses bras, puis fit de même avec Thomas, qui fut plus que surpris mais étonnamment heureux de recevoir une telle marque d'affection. Ce n'était pas comme si sa mère lui en donnait souvent.

Elle le prit ensuite par les épaules pour l'observer plus attentivement, avec un petit sourire en coin, augmentant grandement le malaise du français.

\- **Pas de doute, mon fils ****a**** vraiment bon goût !** Dit-elle à la fin de son examen, faisant s'exaspérer Newt et rire ses deux petits frères.

Thomas n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris, mais déjà la mère du blond reprenait :

\- Call me Amanda please, nice to meet you ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire faisant réchauffer le cœur du brun.

\- Hum... Commença le brun, mais Newt le devança.

\- He's Thomas, my penfriend (*Correspondant) and … My boyfriend.

Bug. Bug. Gros gros bug dans la tête de Thomas. Alors oui, il était vraiment très nul en anglais, mais il savait quand même ce que voulait dire « boyfriend », mais peut-être que la langue du blond avait fourché ou que-

\- Welcome in the family Thomas ! S'enjoua Amanda en lui tenant les mains.

La tête de ce qui était sûrement le père de Newt en déduit le brun, passa l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

\- Boyfriend, I heard boyfriend ? Demanda-t-il, son regard se posant directement sur le centre de l'attention.

Son -maintenant- beau-père s'avança vers lui et l'observa d'un œil critique, avant de lui tendre la main pour serrer la sienne, qu'il ne se gêna pas pour presque broyer en lançant le classique regard « _si tu lui fais du mal tu ne reverras jamais le jour_ », sous le regard très embarrassé de son petit-ami, qui souffla un « Dad ! » exaspéré.

Son père n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que Newt le tira hors de la pièce pour le faire monter à l'étage. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte d'où sortait le son étouffé d'une guitare électrique.

\- Mon grand frère. Expliqua simplement le blond.

Il toqua, bien que c'était sûrement inutile vu le volume du son, et entra. Ledit grand frère, assis sur le lit arrêta de jouer, et fixa son regard sur les nouveaux venus. Il avait les cheveux blonds lui aussi, plus longs que son blondinet à lui, qui lui arrivaient en dessous des oreilles, et paraissait plus grand que Newt, bien que le brun ne pouvait en être sûr vu qu'il était assis.

\- Duncan, he is Thomas. Thomas, Duncan. Les présenta-t-il respectivement.

Duncan fit un grand sourire au brun, et lui serra la main.

\- So, you are the famous Thomas !

La remarque fit légèrement rougir le français qui bredouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible, faisant rire les deux autres. Ils échangèrent quelques minutes, avant que Duncan ne retourne à ses partitions. Newt guida alors son copain vers sa chambre, où il avait monté sa valise. Elle faisait la moitié de celle de Thomas, mais n'était pas pour autant moins confortable. Des mur bleus foncés, quelques photos, un bureau, une bibliothèque assez fournie, et seul hic, un lit une place.

En voyant la légère grimace du brun en direction du lit il lui souffla sensuellement à l'oreille :

\- On se serrera...

Tout de suite, il avait vraiment très très envie d'être à ce soir.

Heureusement pour lui, la soirée passa plutôt vite. Le repas s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur, surtout quand Thomas avait goûté le pudding et avait fait la grimace. Malgré la barrière de la langue, le brun avait réussi à communiquer avec sa belle-famille, et s'était énormément amusé.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'il montait les escaliers derrière son correspondant et qu'il observait d'un regard affamé ses hanches se balancer, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose.

Plus que quelques minutes et …

Peut-être qu'il aurait du prendre les préservatifs finalement...

* * *

RAR:

Sarah: Merci pour ta review, désolé pour cette longue attente, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

Pandicorne: Je suis contente que ce chapitre que j'ai écrit il y a presque un an t'ai plu xD J'espère que tu seras encore là, et que la suite te plaira, bisous bisous XOXO

Tsuki: La voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu ^^

* * *

Bonjour bonjour, je tiens tout d'abord à dire que je suis désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps à sortir cette suite! Je n'avais plus trop la foi, il faut dire, j'ai commencé à écrire cet fic lorsque j'étais en seconde, et aujourd'hui je suis en terminale! Quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, j'avais lu les livres et le premier film venait de sortir, alors j'étais bien dans le jus, motivée et tout et tout! Maintenant j'ai envie d'écrire sur d'autres fandoms, ce que j'ai déjà fait, sur le fandom Star Trek, et j'ai une fic du fandom Avengers toujours en beta correction. Bref, du coup j'avais plus trop la motivation, mais je m'y suis remise, et j'ai reprit le coup de main! J'ai donc pondu ce chapitre, et je suis déjà en train d'écrire le suivant :) En revanche, j'avais prévu au départ que cette fic ferait 20 chapitres, elle en fera donc peut-être moins, car je ne pense pas avoir assez de matière pour trop la tirer sur la longueur, donc la fin risque d'arriver dans 3 ou 4 chapitres. Je pense que je vais attendre de finir celle-ci avant de continuer "Tu es mon Trophée".

Sinon j'ai un blog en construction avec toutes mes fics ainsi que des images qui vont avec, et je viens de créer un compte instagram pour que vous puissiez me suivre et que je puisse donner des nouvelles sur l'avancement des chapitres, le nom du compte est **zebyff**, je sais pas trop si vous allez être beaucoup à vous abonner, mais même si on est trois, c'est pas grave, y en aura au moins trois qui connaîtront les avancées des fictions xD Sinon, si vous préférez, je peux me créer un Twitter ou une page Facebook, dites moi ça dans les commentaires :)

Dernière chose, je tiens à dire que non, je ne quitterais pas le fandom TMR quand j'aurais terminées mes deux fictions, j'ai d'autres Newtmas sur le feu que j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir!

Trêve de blabla, est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu? :)

A bientôt!


	12. Camden

Salut à toutes et à tous alors voilà après autant de temps je poste un nouveau chapitre. Il y a chaque fois un grooos laps de temps entre chaque chapitres, et c'est un peu chiant parce que je perds très vite ma motivation. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me motiver à continuer cette fanfiction. Bref, je vous parle de tout ça et l'avenir de cette fic en fin de chapitre.

**IDU XII**

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, affalés dans le lit de l'anglais, seule la lumière de la table de nuit les éclairants. Le blond était étalé de tout son long sur son petit ami, et s'amusait à le taquiner en faisant de petits mouvements de frottements -qu'il tentait de faire passer pour innocents- contre le corps du brun, qui essayait vainement de ne pas réagir et de gâcher leur premier moment intime depuis l'arrivée du français. Chose qui était difficile, puisque dans ses mouvements, Newt arrivait à toucher exactement les endroits qu'il ne fallait pas (enfin, tout dépendait du point de vue...).

La fausse innocence du blond finit par s'évanouir, et celui-ci passa sans aucune gêne sa main sous le t-shirt de Thomas pour caresser des abdos fermes dont il était déjà accro, faisant gémir le brun, sous la surprise et la froideur des doigts de l'anglais. Rapidement ledit t-shirt fut expédié à l'autre bout de la pièce, et quand le français essaya de faire enlever le sien à Newt, celui-ci lui donna une tape sur la main et lui lança un « Don't touch ! » avec un faux regard sévère.

Le brun capitula et se laissa donc retomber en arrière, vu que son petit ami semblait vouloir prendre l'initiative. Ce dernier lui lança un regard satisfait, et retourna à sa tâche qui semblait être de lui faire perdre la tête. Il commença par lui mordiller le cou, descendant lentement jusqu'aux tétons qu'il cajola de sa langue chacun leur tour, puis passa un certain temps à mordiller et embrasser ses abdominaux avec envie, et le brun se demanda si c'était parce que lui-même n'en avait pas, ou s'il trouvait cela sexy chez Thomas. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Le blond remonta pour fouiller dans son tiroir, et en sortit des préservatifs et du lubrifiants, qu'il déposa sur le lit, faisant rougir le brun comme une pucelle. Est-ce qu'ils allaient aller jusqu'au bout ce soir ? Thomas n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette idée, sachant que la famille du blond se trouvait dans la maison. Il oublia bien vite tout ça quand Newt lui défit sa braguette, et tira ensuite sur son pantalon.

Thomas se retrouva presque nu, uniquement vêtu son boxer qui ne cachait pas grand chose de son excitation, sous son petit ami, encore tout habillé. Newt l'embrassa avec un peu plus de sauvagerie, et posa sa main sur le sexe du brun qu'il caressa assez durement au travers du tissu, lui arrachant des gémissement qui se perdirent dans sa propre bouche. D'un geste vif, il glissa sa main froide à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement, faisant glapir le brun au contact froid et pourtant divin des magnifiques doigts fins sur son sexe.

Le blond fit quelques mouvements, avant de relâcher la bouche de Thomas, et d'admirer son travail, satisfait. Les lèvres du français étaient rouges, son souffle légèrement haletant, ses pupilles dilatées de désir, et le corps languissant. Un pur appel à la débauche d'après Newt, qui se lécha les lèvres devant ce spectacle.

Il enleva rapidement le dernier vêtement de son petit ami, et recommença son exploration sur son corps, évitant délibérément le membre en manque d'attentions. Il embrassa son aine, fit courir sa délicieuse langue sur toutes les zones sensibles du brun, et s'appliqua à lui laisser un magnifique suçon sur l'intérieur de la cuisse.

Thomas lui était complètement déconnecté du monde réel, et n'avait plus que conscience que de deux choses : Newt, et sa langue. Il crut mourir de frustration quand ladite langue passa _juste_ à côté de son sexe. Il finit par gémir de frustration, le son semblant presque capricieux, et il sentit le sourire de petit con de son blondinet contre la peau sensible de son genou.

Newt sembla d'un seul coup en avoir marre de jouer et se jeta sur son érection qu'il prit entièrement en bouche, faisant crier le brun de surprise. Thomas plaqua immédiatement une main sur sa bouche, paniqué à l'idée que la famille de son copain ne l'entende, mais oublia bien vite tout ça quand ce dernier commença de langoureux vas et viens sur son sexe, faisant jouer tendrement sa langue sur la longueur. Thomas se dit que vu comme Newt était doué, ce ne devait sûrement pas être la première fois qu'il faisait ça, et il se sentit stupidement jaloux. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas son premier mec, le blond s'était rendu compte de son homosexualité bien plus tôt que lui.

Voyant le brun préoccupé par autre chose que lui, l'anglais se vengea en accélérant ses mouvements et en suçant plus fort, regardant le brun droit dans ses yeux noirs de désir. Ce dernier reporta absolument toute son attention sur lui, et il n'exista plus rien d'autre que Newt dans les minutes qui suivirent. C'est quand Newt poussa le sexe du brun un peu plus loin dans sa gorge que Thomas succomba à la jouissance, tentant de repousser la tête du blond, qui s'accrocha à ses hanches et avala.

_Sexy._ Ne put s'empêcher de penser le brun dans sa brume post-orgasmique en regardant son copain déglutir en se léchant les lèvres.

Newt sourit en regardant le résultat de sa gâterie, et se lova comme un gros chat contre le brun. Celui-ci put donc sentir toute l'étendue du désir de son anglais, qui était loin d'être satisfait. Il le repoussa légèrement pour avoir de la marge afin de glisser sa main dans son pantalon.

Il n'était pas prêt pour faire lui même une fellation, et après celle que lui avait donné Newt, il aurait eu bien trop honte de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses talents Ce dernier se retrouva donc à califourchon sur Thomas, le visage dans son cou, laissant entendre ses adorables gémissements au brun, qui faisait de lents vas et viens sur la queue du blond, aidé du lubrifiant que ce dernier avait sorti. Le brun finit par accélérer légèrement, et Newt se sentant près de la jouissance, guida la main du brun sur le bas de son dos, dans une demande explicite. Thomas rougit brusquement, ne sachant que faire exactement, mais y alla à taton, se disant que s'il y avait un quelconque problème, il le lui signalerait. Avec une extrême douceur, Thomas caressa l'entrée de l'anglais, jusqu'à ce que son doigt y pénètre légèrement, provoquant un petit gémissement du blond, et faisant se figer le brun. Lui avait-il fait mal ? Mais ce que lui chuchota son copain à l'oreille le convainquit du contraire.

« More... »

Il enfonça donc plus loin son doigt, récoltant un autre adorable gémissement, et commença un léger vas et viens, calqué sur celui de son autre main qui cajolait toujours le sexe du blond. Au bout de quelques minutes, le sentant plus détendu, Thomas rajouta un deuxième doigt, et recommença un ses mouvements. Il se mit alors à chercher ce petit endroit qui donnait tant de plaisir durant le sexe entre hommes, d'après ce qu'il avait lu durant ses longues nuits blanches à se poser tout un tas de questions. Il se demanda tout de même comment il allait trouver ça, mais il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps avant que Newt ne pousse un long gémissement de plaisir, lui prouvant qu'il avait trouvé ce point sensible. Il le titilla de ses doigts et il n'en fallu pas plus à Newt pour se répandre sur le ventre du brun dans un long cri qu'il étouffa dans son épaule. Son corps s'affaissa d'un coup, et il retomba sur le corps -sale- de son amant, essoufflé, mais repu, et Thomas aurait juré l'entendre ronronner.

\- Tu m'as manqué... Chuchota le blond avec son adorable accent.

Thomas sourit et lui embrassa le haut du crâne. Ils étaient collants, mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Ça pouvait attendre.

Se faire sortir du sommeil par des baisers de Newt, c'était maintenant la meilleure manière de se réveiller pour Thomas, (avant celle de se faire réveiller par l'odeur de pancakes.)

\- Hello... lui chuchota Newt à l'oreille.

\- Salut, lui répondit Thomas avec un sourire niais.

Ils restèrent encore collés un petit peu dans le lit contre l'autre avant de finalement se décider à descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Aujourd'hui Thomas devait aller en cours avec Newt toute la matinée et l'après-midi, ils étaient censés visiter le _British Museum_.

Thomas s'en fichait totalement du _British Museum_ tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il soit avec Newt. Il avait bien conscience que leur temps ensemble ne serait pas encore très long, mais essayait de ne pas y penser. Il comptait profiter à fond de cette semaine et aviserait à la fin de ce qui se passerait ensuite.

La matinée de cours passa très vite. Thomas n'avait cessé de fixer Newt pendant tous les cours, et celui-ci lui avait demandé d'arrêter à plusieurs reprises avec des petits sourires lui disant que c'était "awkward". Ils mangèrent avec tous les autres correspondants le midi même au self et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de dire que la nourriture était bien moins bonne en Angleterre qu'en France, même à la cantine.

Le _British Museum_ était comparable au _Louvres_. Il était gigantesque et jamais ils n'auraient pu le visiter entièrement même en une semaine. Pour tout dire Thomas n'écouta rien du tout de la visite, et préféra se concentrer sur la main de Newt en bas de son dos qui avait la fâcheuse tendance de se glisser dans son t-shirt et à chatouiller le bas de ses reins. Aussi petit et innocent que le geste aurait pu être, cela excita Thomas. Tout ce que faisait Newt avait tendance à exciter le français. Ça faisait un moment que Aris et Gally avaient disparus, et quand Newt le tira dans une alcôve durant la visite de la salle des momies et que le groupe s'éloigna, le brun se dit que le groupe allait franchement diminuer si tous les élèves allaient se bécoter dans le musée… Ils restèrent au moins 10 minutes à s'embrasser et Thomas n'eut même pas la pensée qu'ils étaient à côté de gens... morts.

Thomas aimait bien les musées, mais dans une ville aussi belle que Londres, il n'appréciait pas de rester une journée enfermé dans un grand bâtiment, et le dit à son copain. Newt se dit que ce serait mieux d'aller plutôt visiter la ville, et proposa le soir même d'aller se balader dans le Londres de nuit.

C'est donc après le dîner qu'ils allèrent se balader au bord de la Tamise, accompagnés de Basile et Oscar chacun tenant la main d'un des garçons, alors que Thomas et Newt se tenait la main ("une vrai petite famille" se dit le brun). Les clichés de cette scène auraient pu faire rougir Thomas: un couple qui se balade de nuit, au bord de la Tamise, sous les lumières de la ville, -excepté les deux garçons accrochés à leurs bras- c'était une ambiance très... romantique. Cependant c'était le silence du côté de Thomas. Il avait envie de parler à l'anglais, pour le connaître mieux, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas énormément de temps, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était en apprendre un maximum sur lui avant de repartir, mais il avait peur que celui-ci ne le comprenne pas, ou ait l'impression qu'il ne faisait pas d'effort pour parler lui anglais, alors que c'était simplement qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Comme si Newt avait lu dans ses pensées, il engagea une conversation sur les goûts cinématographiques de Thomas, et encore une fois ils se découvrirent de nombreux points communs, et débutèrent un débat étrange en franglais sur ce qui était le mieux entre DC Comics et Marvel.

Ils furent interrompus par les deux petits monstres qui leur faisaient les yeux doux pour avoir des crêpes. Ils en prirent tous une et continuèrent à marcher un moment avant de rentrer à la maison.

Arrivés dans la chambre du blond celui-ci retira ses vêtements, déshabilla le brun, et le tira simplement jusqu'à la douche qu'ils prirent ensemble.

Trop fatigués d'avoir piétiné toute la journée ils s'endormirent collés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit étroit du blond.

Le lendemain était une journée libre, alors Newt décida d'initier Thomas au _brunch_ et l'emmena en ville. Ils allèrent ensuite à _Camden Town_, quartier inconnu de Thomas même de nom et dans lequel il découvrit les looks les plus excentriques qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ils y achetèrent de nombreuses choses, en commençant par rentrer dans une friperie, dans laquelle ils s'amusèrent à se trouver des tenues vintages, "_pour se fondre dans la masse de Camden_" avait dit l'anglais en riant. Thomas s'habilla avec des Dr Martens bleus foncés, un pantalon noir bouffant, ainsi qu'une veste qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Marty dans _Retour vers le futur 2_. Il mit également des lunettes rondes aux verres teintés jaunes et un chapeau vert orné d'une plume. Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs énormément rire Newt qui le traita de "Robin des Bois ringard du futur".

Il l'attira quand même dans un baiser en lui soufflant "So hot.." contre les lèvres, et le brun considéra un instant l'idée de le prendre dans la cabine d'essayage.

Newt se contenta d'une casquette noire à l'envers, une chemise bleue à gros pois blancs, un pantalon de smoking avec des bretelles, et de brogue.

Ils passèrent les reste de la journée dans le quartier, Thomas en profitant pour y acheter plein de fringues, et même un collier rose fluo à piques pour Chuck.

Thomas était aux anges. Dommage que ça ne puisse pas durer.

* * *

RAR:

TMR-Newt: Contente que ça t'ai plu, malheureusement l'avenir de Tu es mon Trophée est très incertain...

Hasegawa: Et ma motivation est repartie aussi vite qu'elle est venue... Désolééée!

Mystery: La voilà!

Aurore: Hello, merci pour ta review, je suis super contente que la fic te plaise!

mashedpotatoes: Boude pas!

* * *

J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction quand j'étais en seconde et maintenant je passe à la fac, ahah. 3 ans sont passés et donc disons, bah c'est plus que c'était au début, j'ai plus du tout les mêmes d'idées, à chaque fois je me donne un objectif pour essayer de la terminer mais j'ai beaucoup de mal. Cette fois je vais essayer la terminer avant la fin des vacances parce que j'ai d'autres idées de fanfiction pour d'autres fandoms, j'ai très envie de pouvoir les écrire et je me sens pas de d'écrire de fictions avant d'avoir fini celle-ci.

Je sens que fanfiction a changé depuis un certain temps, tous les auteurs que j'aime disparaissent petit à petit, certaines fanfictions que j'adorais ont été supprimées, il n'y a plus la même ambiance, je trouve c'est un peu déprimant je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez mais voilà ça c'est pas très motivant.

Je ne sais pas trop si je vais finir "Tu es mon trophée", désolée pour ceux qui la suivent, parce que c'est une fiction que j'ai aussi commencé à écrire y a longtemps et je me souviens même plus ce que je voulais en faire, donc peut-être qu'elle sera à l'abandon, en pause ou supprimée. Puis avec le fait que ça fait 3 ans que le premier film de TMR est sorti et que j'ai lu les livres, je suis plus trop dans cet univers. Je sais bien que la majorité des personnes qui me suivaient au début ne sont plus là, mais je vois des nouveaux arriver et me laisser des reviews, et c'est vraiment sympa.

Au moins avec cette fanfic j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas commencer une histoire et la poster si on n'avait pas déjà toute la trame...

Vous pourrez me retrouver sur d'autres fandoms je pense que j'écrirais sur celui d'Avengers et celui de Star Trek, j'ai plein d'idées pour ces fandoms j'ai hâte de pouvoir les mettre sur papier (ou sur ordi plutôt).

En ce qui concerne IDU donc, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, ou l'avant dernier. Je suis désolée, je n'ai vraiment plus l'inspiration, mais je n'ai pas envie de laisser cette fic à l'abandon, donc je préfère faire un dernier chapitre plutôt que de me forcer et étendre sur la longueur.

Dernière question: souhaitez vous qu'il y ait un lemon dans lequel ils vont jusqu'au bout dans le dernier chapitre?

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur le chapitre, et sur tout ce que j'ai dis :)


End file.
